Silver and Gold
by Pirate Gyrl
Summary: Set two years after Sui Generis, Jack Sparrow and Lor Adams reunite for another adventure. Part two of the Sui Generis saga. Complete ye scabrous dogs! Plz RR!
1. Many Unhappy Regards

Disclaimer:  So now, the only thing I own is the PoTC book, CD, and movie.  So, I semi-own the characters of PoTC, but only in my imagination.

**AN**:  Here is the second part of _Sui Generis.  Keep in mind, though, that this is only a working title, and I will probably change it after awhile.  But I hope that you like it nonetheless.  So, without further ado, the beginning of __Silver and Gold._

_"Even if you could travel back in time, you can't alter the things that have happened to you because they are what made you who you are and that, in turn, informs the decisions you will make in your future."_

_~Simon Wells, Director of "The Time Machine"_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter One:  Many Unhappy Regards**

Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered into the large, busy tavern that was set off to the side of a darkened Tortuga street.  A fight had broken out moments before he had opened the doors.  The two drunken men punched at each other, fighting out an argument that neither one of them would remember in the morning.

His eyes scanned the dimly lit room as he side-stepped the fight, looking for the group of people he was supposed to be meeting there.  He jerked his head up slightly as he caught their attention.  Jack squeezed his way past the two drunken brawlers, past the tables filled with drinking men with women sitting on their laps, up to the small table that two of his most trusted friends occupied.

"Hello, mates," he said jovially, sitting down in the empty seat.

"Took you long enough.  Did you get distracted by a woman?"

Jack grinned, revealing his golden teeth, but said nothing.

"You should know the answer ta that, AnaMaria," the second person replied.  "You know 'ow Jack is."

Jack laughed.  "You think of me like that, Gibbs?  I'm crushed," he replied.  "But no.  I was merely getting' some information."

"Information?  'Bout what?"  AnaMaria asked, taking a drink of her mug of rum, her dark eyes gazing into his.

"That would be personal information, love."

Gibbs and AnaMaria looked at each other.  "A woman," they said in unison.

Jack's eyes darkened for a moment as his thoughts turned to times from the past.  A small flicker of worry entered his eyes as he sorted out the information that he had just received.  The _Sui Generis_ had not been seen in over two weeks.  "Aye, mates," he muttered.  "'Twas about a woman."

AnaMaria and Gibbs looked at him, wondering what had caused the dark look to cross his face.  Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.  "The _Sui Generis_?" she asked.

Jack nodded.  "It hasn't been seen in over two weeks."

AnaMaria was silent for a moment.  She knew about the feelings Jack had for the captain of the _Sui Generis_, even if he wouldn't admit them himself.  She had seen the look in his eyes two years earlier when he had left her in Port Royal.  She also knew that every time they docked in Tortuga Jack received information about the ship and her captain.  "I'm sure she's fine, Cap'n," she said.  "She was a strong ship with a strong captain ta sail 'er."

Jack nodded again.  "Aye, I agree, she is, but that still doesn't make me feel any better," he replied, taking a swig of the rum Gibbs had given him.

The sound of wood breaking above them caused the three companions to look up.  Jack's eyes narrowed slightly as he caught sight of the falling body, and then his eyes widened as he realized that the small form was heading straight for them.  He pushed himself back quickly, the chair he was sitting in tipping over with the movement.  He landed on his back as the person landed in the middle of their table, effectively breaking the wood into pieces.

Jack stood up slowly, dusting off his pants and overcoat, one of his hands picking up his fallen hat.  "You alright, Cap'n?"

"Aye, Gibbs, though I can't say much for our visitor."

"You folks alright," one of the bar wenches asked, her black rimmed eyes taking in the three pirates and the body lying in the middle of the broken table.  "No one injured?"

Jack gave no response to the woman, merely stared down at the red-haired figure struggling to get up.  There was something familiar about this person.  He knelt down next to the figure and reached out to touch its shoulder.

The figure flinched slightly, and then continued its struggles to get up.  Jack grabbed hold of the persons shoulder, accidentally pushed the flap of her shirt off of her shoulder, revealing a large scar.  His eyes widened again as recognition set in.

His fingers reached up tentatively, slowly pushing aside the long red strands away from her face.  A smile spread out over his lips as he finally saw her face.  "'Ello, love," he said, his fingertips trailing along her cheeks.

Lor looked up at him, her dark gold eyes drinking in every detail of his face.  He hadn't changed much, she noticed.  His hair was still braided and beaded; his face still bore that dark tan from being out in the sun too long.  "'Ello, Cap'n," she slurred, her voice laden with the drink.

"How the hell did you manage this?" he asked, standing up and looking above him at the broken banister.

"Damn bastard pushed me.  Tried ta get me ta sleep wit' 'im."

Jack laughed and shook his head.  "Surprised you didn't kill 'im."

"If I 'ad a weapon, I would've," she replied, holding out her hand.  "Now, be a gentleman an' 'elp a fellow captain up."

Jack grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her to her feet.  Lor stumbled on the broken wood slightly, slamming into his chest.  She looked up at him as his other arm grabbed her around the waist to stop her from falling again.  His other hand still clutched hers so she tightened her hold on it and pressed up against him further.  "God, I want you," she whispered, taking a deep breath to inhale his scent.

"I think you need rest, love," he whispered back.

"Sleep later.  Much later," she mumbled against him.

Someone clearing their throat caused Jack to look up.  AnaMaria and Gibbs stood in front of them, small smiles evident of their faces.  "I think we'll catch up with ya later, Cap'n.  We don't need ta be intrudin' on any private conversations.  Bad luck, ya know," Gibbs said.

Jack smiled slightly and nodded at his two companions as they walked away.  He bent over quickly, letting go of her hand and placed his arm behind her knees, lifting her up effortlessly and holding her against him.  "You have a room here?"

Lor nodded against his chest.  "Second door on the left," she replied.

Jack turned around slowly and walked over to the tall, wooden staircase.  He headed up the stairs quickly, but gently so as not to jolt the half-asleep form in his arms.  He almost dropped her when she placed a small kiss on his neck.  "Ah, ah, love, not now."

As he reached the door to Lor's room, Jack deftly maneuvered her in his arms so he could open the door.  Once inside, he shut the door with his foot and walked silently over to the small bed in the corner of the room.  He set her down on the thin mattress, but lost his footing as she pulled him down on top of her.

Lor pulled his face down to meet hers in a deep, hungry kiss.  Jack kissed back for a moment and then pulled away to look down at her.  "Yer drunk love," he said quietly.

"An' yer not," she whispered, reaching up to kiss the hollow point between his collar bone and shoulder.  "'Sides, it's not like Cap'n Jack Sparrow to refuse a woman."

"You 'ave a point," he replied, and then leaned down again, meeting her lips once again.

A finger tracing an outline on the inside of her right wrist caused her to stir.  "Mmmm," she mumbled and then rolled over slowly, turning her back to the man lying next to her.  Her eyes opened slowly as the same finger traced a still sore wound on her back.  Lor rolled over again, effectively taking the wound away from his prying fingers.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"That would be a long story, mate."

"I have all night," Jack whispered, propping his head up on his hand.

Lor looked up at him, her eyes searching his.  "I got it two weeks ago when me ship an' crew was attacked."

"Two weeks ago?  That was when yer. . ." a finger on his lips silenced him.

"Hush, Jack, let me finish.  We were on our way to Tortuga when a British ship came out of nowhere and started firing on us.  They gave no quarter, we hardly 'ad a chance to fire back.  It was before dawn, Skids couldn't even make out the ship until it was upon us.

"My God, Jack, they didn't even offer us a chance to surrender.  They slaughtered my crew and destroyed my ship.  And when they were satisfied that the _Sui Generis_ was sinking to the bottom of the ocean a burning wreck, they left.  I could hear their laughter as they sailed away.  They took no prisoners, merely shot them down where they stood.  Hell, Jack, not even Skinner was that bloodthirsty."

Jack kissed her lightly before she could say any more.  When he finally broke away, he noticed the silent tears trailing down her cheeks.  He wiped her cheek with his thumb and kissed her other cheek.  "I'm sorry love.  I know what its like to lose a ship."

"This is twice, Jack.  Only this time, I won't be getting' it back."

Jack kissed her again, his right hand tracing circles on her stomach.  Lor broke away laughing as his fingers tickled her.  He moved his hand before she swatted it and instead once again traced the small tattoo on her right wrist.  "And this, love?  When did you get this?"

Lor held her right wrist up to eye level, studying the tattoo of a sparrow flying over water in front of a sinking sun.  A smile formed on her lips as she recalled the events that had led up to her getting the tattoo.  She had gotten it soon after she had left Port Royal two years before, she and her crew had made berth in Tortuga, taking a well deserved break.  Her men had gone out to taverns, each going to their own favorite drinking location.

"Hmm. . . two years ago, I believe.  Soon after we parted in Port Royal.  Felt like the right thing to do at the time.  Made me feel closer to you for some reason."

Jack smiled.  "I see," he replied.  "Anymore scars or tattoos that I don't know about?"

"Why don't you look and find out?" she replied, pulling him into another warm embrace, her lips catching his.

Lor awoke to a soft, warm breeze blowing in the open window of her rented room.  The first thing she noticed as sleep vanished from her mind was the two arms wrapped tightly around her waist.  She shifted her body slightly to be able to see who held her.  The arms tightened slightly around her.  "You're still here," she whispered.

"Couldn't bring myself to leave, love.  Yer so comfortable."

Lor laughed softly.  "Glad I meet your approval."

"Always," he muttered, burying his face in her hair.  "Cmm wttt mmm."  

Lor laughed and turned around in his arms.  "Repeat that?"

Jack kissed her softly on her lips, and then trailed kisses up her cheek to her ear.  "Come with me," he said again.

Lor's eyes widened slightly at his words.  Goosebumps rose up on her skin as he continued to place kisses on her cheek and ear.  "Jack," she whispered.  "Jack wha. . .?"

Jack laughed softly, the sound vibrating in her ear.  "It's not a marriage proposal, love.  I'm merely offering you a chance to find the person who killed yer crew an' destroyed yer ship.  We could join forces again.  After all, we had so much fun on our last adventure."

"Aye, Jack, we did," Lor replied, trailing her hands down his chest, her fingers circling the two scars on his chest.  Lor wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him tighter against her.  "All right.  I'll join you.  As long as you promise not to talk about this."

"About what?  This?" he replied, pressing up against her further, wrapping his legs around hers, entangling his body with hers.

Lor laughed against his throat.  "No.  Say nothing about my ship, Jack.  I want to try to forget about it for right now, so, please.  Do me this favor."

"Aye, love, I agree," he replied, claiming her lips once again with his.

AN:  So, what did you think?  Did I still hold true to the characters?  I hope so.  I will be unable to post anymore of this story for the next to weeks because I will be on vacation and I don't believe I'll have access to a computer to post.  I'm so sorry!  I promise to post when I get back because I will write this when I'm gone!


	2. Nightmares and Reality

Disclaimer: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Java java java java java java java!) 

**AN**:  Wow.  That's really all I can say, wow.  I have received so many reviews to the first chapter of _Silver and Gold.  My favorite reviewers and even some new ones that I don't know.  I thank you all so very much for reviewing and letting me know what you thought.  I am sorry for the delay, but as I promised, I wrote some when I was gone (I just got back last night!) and now I am here to post, so don't hate me too much!_

**PED-sarah:**  I agree that the beginning was quick, but I was in a hurry to post it.  And as for a twist?  Well, trust me, there will be one.

_"A woman shall have the last word in any argument.  Anything a man says after that is the beginning of a new argument."_

_~bumper sticker seen in Wal-Mart_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Two:  Nightmares and Reality**

_The sounds of canon fire echoed in the pre-dawn light.  __Sparks_ flew as gunshots sounded.  Pieces of wood flew as the top sail blew apart, tiny tongues of flame erupting from the wooden mast.  Lor Adams stood her ground as the mast fell in back of her, taking a slice of her skin with it.  She hissed through her teeth, attempting to hold in the pain.  "Hold yer stance me!" she yelled.  "Don't let them come aboard!"__

_Then it dawned on her.  The distance between the two ships, the way that they were positioned, the amount of shots that their attacker was firing.  Their purpose was not to board the Sui Generis, it was to destroy it._

Lor bolted up in bed, her sweat drenched shirt clinging to her skin.  Her breathing was ragged, coming in short gasps.  She ran her fingers through her long, wet hair and closed her eyes, attempting to calm her breathing.  She took one last deep breath and then threw her legs over the side of the bed and made her way slowly out of the captain's cabin.

The pre-dawn sunlight beat down on her as she stepped out onto the top deck among the other dozen or so pirates that worked among the masts and sails.  She nodded at AnaMaria as she scanned the people on deck.  "Where be Jack?"

AnaMaria looked up at her.  "At the bow, watchin' the sun rise."

"Thank ye," she replied, nodding her head once again and then walked toward the silent Jack.

She walked up to him slowly, her bare feet making no noise on the hard wood deck.  She stood for a moment, watching him as the wind played with his hair that hung out from underneath his hat.  He closed his eyes and turned his head slightly to the slowly rising sun.

"Never seen you so calm, love," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack turned around, a smile breaking out over his face.  "Mornin' love."

"Morning.  Yer up early."

"Got a ship ta run, lass.  An' besides, I didn't wanna wake ya."

Lor sighed.  "I wish you had."

Jack trailed his fingers down her cheek.  "Bad dreams?"

"I don't want ta talk about it."

"Uh huh," he replied, taking off his hat and placing it on top of her still damp hair.  "Yer gonna have ta square with it one day love.  You can't keep hidin' from it."

"Jack, please, you promised."

Jack's head tilted back slightly.  He placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him.  "Ah, that I did," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

Moments later, a cheer rose up from the crew on the deck, causing them to pull apart.  Lor laughed softly, a smile crossing her lips.  Jack turned around quickly to look at his crew.  "Back to work you scabrous dogs!" he yelled.  "Don't let me catch you slackin' off on my watch!"

The crew jumped at his words, rushing to finish the chores that they had started.  Lor laughed again, shaking her head.  Jack turned around slowly, rolling his eyes.  Suddenly, a broad grin spread out over his face.  His hand left her neck and instead grabbed her hand.  He pulled her with him as he walked across the deck.

"Jack, where are we going?"

He turned his head slightly to look back at her.  "That, my dear, is a surprise."

Lor reclined in the bathtub, pressing her back against Jack's chest.  She placed her head on the crook of his shoulder.  Jack reached up and brushed some stray strands of hair off of her chest.  His fingers played with the long, red strands, twisting the hair around his fingers.  "Why'd you let it grow out love?"

Lor shrugged.  "Never felt like cuttin' it.  I'll probably cut it later."

Jack laughed, the sound rumbling against her back.  "You look fine," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Lor lifted her legs slightly, straightening them out so that she could rest her feet on the edge of the tub.  "I'm glad you think so.  It feels great meeting other people's approval."

Jack trailed his fingers across her skin, massaging her stomach through the water.  "Mmmm," Lor mumbled, running a cloth along her leg.  "You know that tickles, right?"

"Of course," he whispered into her ear.  His left hand slowly made its way up her chest, up her neck to her cheek.  He turned her head slightly so that their lips could meet.

Lor twisted her side to the right so that she could deepen their kiss.  She added to their embrace all of her anger, pain, and passion.  Her hand wrapped around his that still lingered on her cheek.

A sudden knock on the door caused them to jump.  Jack sighed and rested his forehead against hers.  "Come in," he growled.

The door opened quickly, revealing a smiling Gibbs.  The smile fell from his face as he took in the two people in front of him.  He averted his eyes, turning his head to his right.  "Sorry Cap'n, didn't mean to intrude."

"S'alright Gibbs.  What is it that you needed?" he asked, turning his attention back to Lor.  His fingers trailed up and down her arm, sending goose bumps over her flesh.

"Port Royal in on the horizon, sir," Gibbs replied.  "We'll make anchorage within three days."

"Port Royal?" Lor asked.  "We're headed to Port Royal?"

Jack smiled.  "Aye, love.  Figured it's been awhile since you've been to see 'em.  Plus, I haven't been there in a year."

Gibbs cleared his throat.  "If that'll be all sir I think I'll be leavin' ya to yer business."

The two people gave no response to Gibbs as he left the small cabin, merely held onto each other again, their lips once again touching.

_Lor's hand broke free of the waters surface, grabbing hold of the small piece of wood floating above her.  She kicked her feet, pushing herself up above the water.  Her head broke the surface and she rose above the water gasping for air.  She clutched the wood for dear life, pressing her cheek against the rough grain of the wood._

_She opened her eyes slowly to stare up into the first rays of dawn.  She coughed quickly, releasing whatever water had entered her lungs.  The wound on her back burned from the salt water that had been absorbed into her broken flesh._

_The sound of sails snapping in the wind and laughter drew her attention to her right.  She turned her head slowly, scraping her cheek along the rough wood.  Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the ship sailing away into the sunrise.  The words painted on the back of the ship stung her eyes.  They were words that would haunt her dreams for eternity._

_The Dancing Lady._

Lor bolted up in bed, sweat once again soaking her body.  Jack looked up from the map he was looking at.  "Dreamin' again?"

Lor pressed her palm against her forehead, closing her eyes.  "Aye."

Jack walked over to her and ran a hand through her damp hair.  "Sorry love."

"I saw the ship Jack.  The one that destroyed the _Sui Generis.  I saw the name, I heard their laughter."_

Jack pulled her to him, wrapping her in a tight hug.  He knew not what to say.  He wasn't even sure if anything he said would comfort her with what she had lost.  He stared up at her as she pushed away from him and stood up.  He watched as she bent over slightly and picked up her black vest.  She pulled on her vest, buttoning it up half way.

He watched still as she picked up an arm cuff and placed it on her left arm over her white shirt, tying it tight to hide the burn marks on the inside of her arm.  She pulled out a glove next, one with the fingers cut out.  The glove, she had told him, hid the large scar on her right hand where Skinner had stepped on it, grinding her hand into the ground.  This was a ritual that she had done every morning since he had met up with her in Tortuga.

Jack had often wondered why she bothered.  Most pirates were proud to show their scars, especially scars they had gained in battle.  He supposed, though, that Lor attempted to hide these scars as a way to forget everything she had been through two years before.  He knew that she would never forget about it, though, events like that never left someone's memory.

She sat down on the bed next to him, pulling on her black boots.  Lor patted him on the knee lightly, turning to him.  "C'mon mate, ye've got a ship ta run," she said, standing up and starting to walk away.

Jack's hand shot out, grabbing hold of her arm.  Lor turned around to look at him.  He said nothing to her but his eyes betrayed his question.  She knew he wanted to ask her about her dream, about her ship and crew, her family.  She knew he was fighting with himself, battling with the promise he made to her and the curiosity that begged him to ask her about her problems.  "Not now, my love," she said, breaking away from his grasp and walking towards the cabin door.  "Please, just not now."

AN:  Next: Chapter 3: Port Royal Revisited.  


	3. Port Royal Revisited

Disclaimer:  I, unfortunately, do not own PoTC.  They belong to whoever created them, which would be Disney.

**AN:  **I'm sorry it took so long.  I've been in the process of cleaning my room, reading, and writing this chapter.   But, to no avail, here it is and I hope you like it.

**Dragon Girl Revlis:**  Yes, thank you, my vacation was fine.  Although I did not go any place warm.  I went up to Illinois to visit a friend who just had a baby.  I had a great time since I hadn't seen her in over three years.

**Louisefamesavvy:**  I know that you asked this question in your review of _Sui Generis_ but since that story is complete, I figured I would answer your question here.  The song in chapter 8 of _Sui Generis_ is 'Everything' by Lifehouse.  I am not sure which CD of theirs it is on, but I do know it is on the Smallville soundtrack.

Silver and Gold

**Chapter 3: ****Port Royal**** Revisited**

Five year old Alex Turner swung the long stick in the air, following the same routine that he had seen his father perform only an hour before.  He idolized his father, watched him practice his swordsmanship everyday in hopes that he could one day be exactly like him.

Alex stumbled as he sidestepped his invisible opponent, falling to his hands and knees on the sandy beach.  He sat back slowly, settling down in the sand, the stick held in his two, small, childish hands.  "I'll never be like daddy," he mumbled.

"It seems ta me lad," a voice said behind him, "that your footwork needs a little practice."

Alex perked up at the voice.  He knew that voice, he would know it anywhere.  "Uncle Jack!" he cried, jumping to his feet and throwing his arms around the older man's legs.

Jack placed one hand on the boy's brown hair, tussling it slightly.  Alex's face scrunched up slightly and he reached up to push Jack's hand off of his head and then smoothed his hair down.  "Don't do that, Uncle Jack!  You'll mess up my hair."

Jack laughed.  "You be the only five year old boy who cares what his hair looks like."

"Ah, leave the lad alone, Jack.  He still be a pirate at heart," Lor cut in, kneeling down.

"Auntie Lor!" Alex cried, jumping into her open arms.  Jack looked down at the two forms.  A small smile crossed his face as he watched them.

Lor pushed him away slightly, holding up the small wooden medallion hanging around his throat.  "I see you have protected this, lad."

"Of course I did.  I promised you."

"That you did, Alex that you did."

"We didn't expect you for another year Jack," a voice said behind them.

Both turned to look behind them at the tall man that stood there, clutching a small boy to his side.  The boy held his fist to his mouth, his wide brown eyes staring at Jack.  "Hello Will.  And Michel, my have you grown."

The young boy, Michel, buried his face in his father's shirt, still too shy.  Jack smiled.  "Of course you remember our Captain Adams?"

Will looked over Jack's shoulder as Lor stood up, her right hand clutching Alex's.  "Good ta see ya again mate."

"It's been awhile," Will said, smiling.  "I thought you were going to visit."

Lor gave a sad smile.  "Things came up."

"Come inside, we can talk about it there," Will replied, turning around and heading up the small beach, Lor, Jack, and Alex following close behind.

Commodore Norrington knocked slowly on the heavy wooden door.  Moments later an old man opened the door, allowing Norrington to enter the house.  "Good afternoon, Commodore.  They are waiting for you," the man said, shutting the door.  "If you will follow me, please, sir."

Norrington nodded slightly as he started to follow the older man through the entryway and into the drawing room.  The four men that waited in the room stood up as he entered.  "Ah Commodore Norrington."

"Good day Governor," Norrington replied, nodding slightly to him and the other three men.

"I am sure you remember Captain John Mason, he docked not two days past."

"Good day Commodore," the Captain replied.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Captain Mason.  I hope your trip was uneventful."

"If you mean the recent pirate activity in the Caribbean, then yes, it was uneventful.  We had no encounters with pirates."

"Good, then, I am glad," Norrington replied, and then turned his attention to the other two men.  "Good afternoon Lord Jeremy," he said, nodding slightly again.  "Lord Gregory, I trust your night went well."

"Yes, thank you," the elderly Jeremy replied, giving a wide smile.  "I believe that my grandson is the only one who could not sleep.  He has been wandering around Port Royal seeing all of the sights.  The boy is really obsessed with pirates, I must say."

"My Elizabeth was the same way when she was younger.  This phase passes," Governor Swann replied, sitting down in the chair he had previously occupied.

"I certainly hope so," Gregory replied, sitting down next to his father.  "Sooner or later he will think of becoming a pirate."

The smile fell away from Jeremy's face at his son's words.  Norrington noticed this but said nothing.  Governor Swann opened his mouth to say something when a young man rushed into the room, his hair and clothes disheveled.

"Good God!  Tyler!" Gregory called out, jumping to his feet and rushing to the young man's side.  "Are you all right?"

Tyler swatted his hands away.  "Yes father, I am fine," he replied, pushing away from Gregory to stand in front of Norrington and the Governor.  "I was told that you held Jack Sparrow in your cells.  Is this true?"

"Yes," Norrington replied calmly.  "Unfortunately he did not stay there."

"You let him go?"  Tyler asked.

"No, of course not," Governor Swann replied quickly, "he escaped with some help."

"I have also heard Commodore," Mason said, "that you worked alongside him."

Norrington gazed over at him, his eyes locking with Mason's own black gaze.  "When it suited my needs, yes I did."

"Even though allying with pirates is against the law?"

"If I had not, then the Governor's daughter and grandchildren would now be dead," he replied calmly.

"Whatever you believe Commodore," the young captain said, looking over at him, his gaze hardening slightly.

Will stepped out of his front door into the breezy, cool night.  At the sound of splashing his eyes flicked over to the edge of the beach that they lived above.  Lor sat at the edge of the ocean, the water rushing up over her legs.  The wind tugged at her long red hair and at the thin white shirt that she wore.

Her hands played with a small toy boat that she had put together from driftwood that had floated up onto the beach.  How she had put it together in a matter of two days, he wasn't sure.  Lor had them the tale of what had happened.  Will knew that the loss of her crew and her ship, the last real things that kept her connected to her father, had hit her hard.  He knew she still felt it as deeply as the cut on her back.

Will started to walk towards her when a hand shot out of the darkness, stopping him in his tracks.  He turned around to find Jack behind him, half hidden in shadow.  "Leave her," Jack whispered, "she needs to do this."

A small hand fit into his right hand.  He turned his head to look at Elizabeth.  She gave him a weak smile, the moonlight glinting in her golden hair.

The sound of soft singing filtered up to them on the wind.  They turned their attention back to Lor as she sat amongst the salty water.  Lor sang to herself softly.  The song was a nameless tune, one that none of them knew.  It was a tune that her father had taught her, a tune meant only for funerals and deaths.

A small match was lit in the dark night and Lor placed it gently on the small, wooden boat.  Smoke started to rise from the wood as she set the boat down in the water, pushing it gently out with the receding waves.  Lor watched the tiny boat ride the waves away from her, the flames engulfing the wood.

Minutes later, the wooden boat started to sink into the ocean, the flames having eaten holes through the thin wood.  Lor continued to sing until she could no longer see the wooden toy and a hand was placed on her shoulder.  Lor stood up slowly, the water dripping off of her.  "It's over Jack," she whispered.  "I can't deny it anymore.  No matter how hard I can try, I have to admit that they're gone.  The last of my family.  I have no one."

"S'not true love.  You 'ave Will an' Elizabeth," he paused, turning her around slowly to look down at her.  "An' you 'ave me.  Don't forget that," he whispered, kissing her lightly.

Lor leaned against him as he turned and started to walk towards the house where Will and Elizabeth waited.  Elizabeth touched her arm slightly, gazing into her eyes.  Lor smiled.  "I'm fine, just tired.  I think I'll turn.  Goodnight."

The incessant knocking at Norrington's door finally caused him to look up.  "Come in," he called out, placing his pen back in the ink well.

The door opened quickly, revealing two armed guards.  "What do you want?" Norrington asked.

"You behind bars, actually," a male voice replied.  Norrington looked up to find Captain John Mason standing in the doorway.  "You are hereby under arrest for crimes against the Crown."

Norrington jumped to his feet quickly, a look of shock crossing his face.  "What are you talking about?  What crimes?"

Mason smirked.  "Piracy."

Lor rolled over slowly in the dark, her fingers finding the bare flesh of Jack's chest.  Her eyes took in the two bullet wounds that scarred him.  She leaned in slightly and placed her head on his chest, pressing up close to him.

She did not want to close her eyes for fear that she would dream again.  She wished not for the dreams.  She wished not for the terrible memories to haunt her in the night.  Instead she stared up at Jack's sleeping features, gazing into his closed, kohl lined eyes.  She loved his eyes, they were his best features, she thought.  His eyes showed all of his expressions.  Even if he kept his face a mask, his eyes always revealed how he felt.

Lor yawned, her eyes closing slightly and tearing at the sides.  She was exhausted, her body felt weakened from her lack of sleep.  Even in her tired state, Lor still struggled to keep her eyes open, but in the end, sleep won out.  Her eyes closed slowly, the darkness once again drawing her deep into her dreams.

**AN:**  Next: Chapter 4: Hangings.


	4. Hangings

**AN**:  Okay, so has anybody else noticed that the beads on Jack's head, the ones in his bandana, never move?  Sorry, that was just the random insane question of the day and I just had to ask if anybody else had noticed it.  Anyway, here is the next chapter, written in between classes at school and in my spare time (mostly at six in the morning and at midnight!).  Hope you like it!

_"Truth is appearance, but appearance isn't always truth."_

_~Ichabod Crane, Sleepy Hollow_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Four:  Hangings**

_This world was different, it was covered in gold.  The room around her glittered in the moonlight that filtered down from above her.  "Lor," a voice whispered to her, finding its way through the gold glaze.  "Lor, come to me."_

_Lor's head snapped up to look in front of her.  A small, silver trinket floated above a short gold pedestal in the middle of the room.  She walked up to it slowly, her eyes taking in the only piece of silver in the room.  Her hand lifted slowly, her fingers reaching for the thin armlet that floated in front of her._

_"It is not time," the voice whispered to her again.  "You will find the one who will hold the key.  The blood of the __Chosen__ must be spilt.  A sparrow will hold the key."_

Lor's eyes flew open.  Rolling over onto her back, her eyes widened as she caught sight of the four men standing around the bed that she and Jack slept in.  "Mornin'," she muttered.

The men raised their rifles slightly to aim them at the two pirates.  "Don't move or we will shoot," the first officer replied, his eyes glancing over her bare shoulders, his gaze resting on the large scar on her right shoulder.

"It takes four men to shoot two people?  How bad of aim do you guys have?" Lor asked, nudging Jack in the chest.

Jack roused immediately, jerking up to a sitting position.  "What?" he growled out until he noticed the four men standing above them.  A smirk crossed his face.  "Mornin' gents."

"I would not be so calm were I you, Mr. Sparrow."

Lor and Jack turned to the man that had spoken.  He stood just inside the doorway, stiff and straight backed just like every other naval officer.  "That would be _Captain Sparrow lad."_

"Perhaps among your kind you are a captain," the man replied, "but to mine you are not."  He turned his attention to the four men surrounding the bed.  "Clap them in irons."

None of the men moved from their positions, glancing at each other out of the corner's of their eyes.  One officer cleared his throat.  "But, um, sir," he started.  "They are, um, indecent, sir."

"I beg your pardon?"

"They are undressed, sir."

Lor laughed softly.  "Oh, yes, and you wouldn't want to arrest an undressed person.  Even a pirate."

"Bad luck, you know," Jack seconded, borrowing Gibbs' favorite line.

The man sighed, exasperated.  "Very well, allow them to get dressed, but do not take your eyes off of them."

Both pirates laughed, shaking their heads slowly.  They both wrapped thin sheets around them and stood up, beginning to gather their clothes.  At the sound of soft crying, Lor looked up.  Elizabeth stood just to the side of the door, holding Michel in her arms, Alex and Emily standing behind her.  Silent tears streamed down her face as she watched the two pirate captains being arrested.

Lor's eyes scanned the rest of the crowd of soldiers surrounding them, searching for the other part of the Turner family.  She looked down as the irons were locked around her wrists by one of the officers, the man who was obviously the captain stood just to the side of her.  He grabbed her left arm roughly and twisted it around to reveal the burn marks on her arm.

Lor looked up into his dark eyes as he seemed to take a keen interest in the burns.  "That is what being tortured looks like, mate," she whispered.

The captain dropped her arm quickly as if it had suddenly caught fire.  "Take them to the brig; I'm sure our other prisoners would enjoy some company."

Jack and Lor looked over at him as they passed, confused looks on both of their faces.

Jeremy stood facing the large window of the guest room that he occupied in Governor Swann's house, his eyes scanning the town that sat below him.  The sun hovered lazily in the sky, casting its golden rays down on the bustling town.  Ships rocked slowly back and forth in the harbor as the waves rolled in the ocean.

On his face, Jeremy held a troubled look.  He had heard, earlier this morning, that the young Captain Mason had not only arrested Commodore Norrington on charges of piracy, but also a young blacksmith on the same charges.  While on this spree, the young captain had also found two pirates hiding out in the blacksmith's house.  The only thing that had stopped him from arresting the young lad's wife as well, were the three young children that surrounded her.

A sudden knock caused him to turn around.  "Come in."

The door opened slowly and a young man stepped inside, his soft, brown hair tussled.  "Grandfather," he said, giving a slight bow, "you were correct.  According to Officer Murtogg, the two pirates that were captured were Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl and a Captain Lor Adams of the __Sui Generis."_

"Lor Adams?" Jeremy asked quietly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes, sir," Tyler replied.  "Not much is known about her except that she is the daughter of the pirate Captain Timothy "Black" Adams."

"Yes, I have heard some about her," Jeremy replied quietly, his hand finding its way slowly to his coat pocket, his eyes growing distant.  "You wish to see a live pirate, do you not, Tyler?"

"Grandfather?" Tyler answered, his eyes narrowing.

"I thought we should take a trip to the jail to visit these scourges of the ocean.  I should like to meet this Jack Sparrow and see why he holds so many people's attention."

"Of course, sir.  Whatever you wish," Tyler answered, excitement growing in his eyes.

Lor looked at the officer in front of her as he unlocked the irons from around her wrists.  Thoughts flew through her mind, thoughts of how she could break free from these idiots without killing them, and thoughts of how she could break free with killing them.  It wouldn't be that hard, she thought.  A few well placed punches and kicks and she could easily knock them unconscious, or kill them, and take their weapons.

"Move," the officer behind her said, shoving her into the small cell, causing her to slam into Jack as he was pushed in as well.

"At least this time they were a little nicer about it," Jack said.  "Last time they dragged me in here while I was unconscious and threw me on the ground."

Lor laughed softly at his comment and then turned around as she heard the door close behind them.  "I hope you enjoy your stay, pirates, it won't be for long," the captain said, giving a cruel laugh.

Lor's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.  She knew that laugh.  "You," she said, pointing at him.  "What is your ship?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked, staring down at her.

She shrugged.  "Curiosity."

"My ship, pirate, is none other than the _Dancing Lady_.  She is the fastest ship in the fleet."

Lor's eyes narrowed further, changing from a light gold to a dark yellow.  She balled her fists tightly as she felt her anger rising.  Jack noticed this, so he took her hand in his, gently unclenching it.  He winced as she gripped his hand tightly, crushing his fingers.  "Easy, love," he whispered, gazing into the other man's dark eyes.

Mason smiled.  "Have a good day, then, pirates, for it shall be the last one that you see.  I intend to make it where you hang tomorrow," he said, and then turned on his heel and walked up the stairs, leaving the jail.

"That was fun," Jack said, turning his attention back to Lor.  "You may wanna breathe, love, it helps, ya know."

Lor released the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.  Her eyes continued to stare at the spot where Mason had stood only moments before.  "That bastard," she seethed.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows.  "Okay."

"Do you remember the dream I had, Jack?  The one I told you not to ask about?"

"Of course."

"The ship was the _Dancing Lady.  Jack, he is the one that destroyed the __Sui Generis and killed my crew," she said softly, anger evident in her voice.  "I will kill him, Jack.  He will suffer a much more painful death than Skinner did."_

"Calm down, lass," Jack said, taking her face in between his hands.

"No, Jack, I will not calm down!  He deserves to. . ."

Jack drew her face to his, catching her lips with his own.  She was tense at first, the anger still boiling in her blood.  Moments later he sensed her start to calm down as she began to kiss him back.

"Oh, God, get a room," a voice to their left called out.

They broke apart slowly to look into the adjoining cell.  Will stood there, his face pressed up against the bars.  Behind him stood Norrington, the ever present scowl still evident on his face.  "Well that's interesting," Jack said.  "I never expected to see you in here Commodore.  You, on the other hand, Will, I thought would have been in here much sooner.  What with the pirate's blood runnin' through yer veins."

"I thank you for that, Jack," Will replied, a small smile finding its way to his lips.  "I'm glad to see that you are enjoying your stay in prison," he said, gesturing to Lor.

Jack merely smiled.

"I hope you have some sort of escape plan, Captain Sparrow," Norrington said.  "I doubt that this captain will take it as easy on you as I did." Jack only raised his eyebrows, saying nothing.

"Jack, what of the _Pearl?" Will asked._

Jack flipped his hand nonchalantly.  "They would've left by now.  I'm sure that the dear captain, having known who I was, would've sent ships out to try an' capture the rest of my crew."

"So they would just leave you to die?" Norrington asked.

"If it comes to that, AnaMaria is completely capable of taking over the _Pearl," Jack said, shrugging.  "They know to follow the code."_

"Any man who falls behind, gets left behind," Will quoted, his eyes gazing into Jack's.

"So you have no plans to escape?"

Jack looked at Norrington as if he were crazy.  "Even if I did, my dear Commodore, what makes you think that I would tell you?"

Norrington walked up to Jack, facing him through the bars.  "I am in the same predicament as you Captain.  You are not the only ones being held on charges of piracy.  Although your charges are true."

"You are being held for piracy?" Lor asked.  "That's impossible; you're the most uptight person I know."

"I thank you for that," Norrington said dryly.  "Too bad that it would not hold up in a trial."

"Pity," Jack replied, grinning.  He sat down on the dusty ground, pulling Lor down with him.  She sat down next to him, placing her head lightly on his shoulder.  "Now, I suggest you get some rest, mates.  Appears it's gonna be a long night," he said, leaning back against the bars and closing his eyes.

Will and Norrington stared down at him; a small smile crossing Will's face as he shook his head.

"Wake up pirates!" a gruff, male voice yelled, jolting the two pirates out of their light slumber.  Will and Norrington, who had been unable to rest, looked up at the four men who stood outside of Lor and Jack's cell.

Lor stretched slightly, arching her back to pull at the sore muscles.  She stopped as her eyes caught sight of the two men standing behind the two guards.  The elder man wore a white wig, his clothes looking as if they were made of the finest silks.  The younger man standing next to him held excitement in his eyes, his brown hair messy.  "Oh, look Jack, visitors."

"Didn't think we were allowed ta 'ave visitors," Jack replied, standing up and then helping Lor get up.

"You're not pirate, but Captain Mason made an exception this once.  Think of it as your last rights," the first officer said, a smirk crossing his face.

"You can tell your Captain Mason to shove his last rights up his. . ."

"I would not say another word, pirate," the second officer interrupted, "unless you wish for us to beat the insolence out of you."

"Are you threatenin' me, mate?" Asked Lor, her eyes flashing. 

"It's more of a promise. . ."

"That will be enough, sir," the older man interjected.  "We can take over from here, I assure you."

The two officers stiffened immediately at the old man's voice.  "Yes sir," they both replied in unison and then walked past the two aristocrats and up the small staircase.

"Shoulda let 'im finish, mate," Lor said, her eyes staring deep into the older man's eyes.  There was something familiar about him, something that she couldn't place.

"There are some things, my dear girl that no one needs to hear.  I am sure that what he was about to say was one of them."

"I'm sure I've heard them all."

"I'm sure you've said them all, love," Jack replied, walking up to the bars.  "I don't think that ya could've protected 'er from much."

Jeremy looked at him closely, staring first at his long, beaded hair, his kohl-lined eyes, and then continued down to look at his tattered clothing.  "You must be Jack Sparrow."

Jack gave a mock bow, his hands gesturing wildly in the air.  "The one and the same, mate."

"It is such a pleasure to meet you!"  Tyler exclaimed, excitement burning brighter in his eyes.  "I have always wanted to meet you Captain Sparrow!"

"At least he calls you captain," Lor said, coming up and locking hands with Jack.

"I have heard of your exploits as well Captain Adams," Tyler said, fixing his gaze on her.  "I find women pirates fascinating."

Lor's eyebrows rose slightly.  "Glad to be of service, lad."

"Enough, Tyler," Jeremy said softly.  "I believe it is time to take our leave."

Tyler straightened slightly, crossing his hands lightly behind his back.  "Of course, sir."

"Good day, Mr. Sparrow," Jeremy said and then turned his attention to Lor, "Miss Adams.  And Commodore Norrington, I am sorry to hear of your plight.  If Captain Mason did not have a signed order from the King of England, neither Governor Swann nor I would have allowed this."

Norrington nodded.  "Thank you, sir."

Jeremy nodded slightly, and then, taking one last look at Lor, turned and walked back up the stairs, Tyler following close behind.

Jack and Lor stood side by side on the platform of the gallows.  The Harold that stood beside them went down the list of the many crimes against the crown that they had committed.  He had already finished with hers, mostly talking about pirating, looting, pillaging, and so on.  The same old things that she heard at other pirate hangings.  Now, the man went down the list of Jack's interesting crimes.  She could hear Jack laughing quietly at some of the crimes that the Harold called out.  "Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England," the man called out, causing Lor to look over at Jack, her eyebrows rising.

Jack merely looked at her and smiled a look of suppressed laughter evident in her eyes.  

"You are sentenced to hang by the neck until dead," the man called out.  "May God have mercy on your souls."

Lor felt the thick noose brush her cheek as the executioner slipped the rope around her neck.  She looked over at Jack one more time and then watched as the executioner wrapped his thick fingers around the lever.  She closed her eyes, waiting for the sudden drop that she knew was coming.  "Wait!  Stop!"

Lor's eyes shot open as the voice rang out in the clearing.  The old man who had come to visit she and Jack the night before made his way through the thick crowd of onlookers.  He stepped up onto the wooden platform, standing directly in front of Lor.  "This hanging must not go on!"

Mason pushed his way through the crowd to stand in front of the gallows, looking up at the older man.  "Are you bloody daft, sir?  These people are pirates!"

"I understand that, Captain Mason, but I also understand that this will not go on any further."

"And why is that?" Mason asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Because this young woman," he started, "is my granddaughter."

Next: **Chapter 5:  Decisions**.  We'll find out what happens after the almost hanging.  What happens between Lor and her grandfather?  What happens between Lor and Jack?  Will everything turn out to be happily ever after?  Or will something unforeseen once again happen?

**Dawnie-7:  **Thanx!  I thought the twist was very nice as well.  And now I've entered another twist into it!  Bwahahahaha!

**MarsMoonStar:  **thanx!

**Jessica Sparrow:**  Thank you very much!  I hope you continue to love it!

**Anaknusan:  **Thank you!  I was sad that she ended up losing everything as well, but without doing it this way.  I promise to keep updating as fast as I can!

**NazgulGirl:  **Well . . . obviously with the end of this chapter you can see that I'm not going to hang anyone.  It just wouldn't seem right to kill off any characters, save for perhaps Mason!

**nidalsmylover33:  **I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one as well!


	5. Decisions

**AN**:  Yay!  Another chapter is up!  Sorry it took so long, but I had to write it, and then I got hooked writing the next chapter for Ashes to Ashes, so I kinda didn't get a chance to update when I would've liked to!  But, nevertheless, here it is and I hope you like it!

**Please note!  There is an important note at the end of the chapter!  Please read it!**__

_"Not all who wander are lost."_

_~J.R.R. Tolkein_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Five:  Decisions**

Lor stood silently in front of the large picture window in the Commodore's office.  Her eyes scanned the empty clearing below them.  The wooden gallows stood silently in the courtyard, the two heavy nooses swaying slightly in the soft breeze.  "How is it," she began, her eyes still surveying the empty courtyard, "that you believe that I am your granddaughter?"

Jeremy looked up at her from his seat.  His soft, brown eyes gazed up into her hard, gold eyes.  He sighed.  "Your father," he paused, "my son, has written to me since he left my home in England to be a pirate.  He has told me of his exploits, his adventures.  He told me of becoming a captain of his own ship.  I read all of his letters.  I have kept them all safe, safe from prying eyes.

"He told me of his marriage to your mother, Aeryn," he paused again, his eyes betraying his emotions.  "The last letter I received from him told of the birth of his daughter, Lor, and the death of his wife.  After that, I received no news of him save for what I was told by naval officers."

"You had no contact with him after I was born?"

"No, I did not," he replied softly.

"And you loved him even though he became a pirate?"

"Of course I did.  He is my son," he replied, answering as if it were obvious.

Lor glanced to her right, gazing at the thick wooden door that she knew two guards stood outside of, making sure that she did not try to escape.  "Then it will pain you to learn that he is dead."

Jeremy's eyes widened.  "Dead?  When?  How?"

"Two years ago.  A man by the name of Skinner Monroe mutinied against him, killing my father and his crew."

Jeremy's eyes softened, pain entering into them immediately.  He placed his head in his old, wrinkled hands, his shoulders sagging sullenly.  Lor's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the grief stricken man as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.  Having lost her crew and her ship, she knew how he felt.  She felt the same pain that he did.  "You need not worry, though, my father has been avenged."

Jeremy's head jerked up at her words.  "How so?"

"I killed Skinner two years ago."

Lor watched as his eyes flinched.  "I see," he said slowly.

"Does it pain you, my lord," she said, a smirk crossing her face, "to know that your granddaughter has taken a life, of perhaps many lives?"

"A little, yes," he replied.  "But not as much as it would other members of our family.  Your grandmother, for instance."

Lor laughed softly.  "My father was a good man, sir, but he taught me everything he knew, including his skills with a sword and pistol."

"Yes, he was very skilled.  The best in our family, in fact."

Lor reached up slowly to rub the scar on her shoulder as a slight pain echoed through her arm.  Jeremy stood up slowly and made his way to her side.  He lifted his arm, his fingers pushing aside the flap of her vest to reveal the healed wound.  "Where did you get this?" he whispered.

Lor looked up into his eyes, asking herself if she really trusted him enough to tell the truth.  A dozen thoughts and lies flew through her mind as she decided on what she wanted to tell him.  She could boast proudly that she had received it in battle.  But then another part of her told her to tell the truth, to tell him that she had been tortured in a moment of weakness by the same man that had tortured and killed her father.

"I was too weak to stop Skinner from torturing me," she replied, shrugging.

"No.  It takes a great amount of strength to survive something like this, my dear," Jeremy said quietly.  "Torture would destroy a weaker person."

Lor's eyes narrowed slightly.  "What is it that you want, Lord Adams?"

Jeremy stepped back from her slowly, sitting back down in the chair that he had previously been occupying.  "I would like you to come back with me."

"Go back where?"

"To England."

Lor's eyes narrowed further.  "I'm sorry?"

"You have no family left in the Caribbean, correct?"

Lor was silent, her thoughts flashing to Jack and the crew of the _Black Pearl_.  "No," she said, shaking her head slightly, "I don't.  My crew was the last of my family."

"So the only family you have left is in England, correct?"

Lor cocked her head to one side, a question evident in her eyes.  "Aye," she answered.  "But it's a family that I don't know."

"Yes, but you do know me," Jeremy answered back.

"Hardly, Lord Adams.  Saving me from the noose does not count as knowing me."

"And yet we are all that you have left."

"What's in it for me?"

Jeremy was silent for a moment as he considered her words.  He wanted to get to know his granddaughter, this woman who seemed so strong to him.  "I can clear any charges against the Crown."

Lor's eyebrows rose slightly as she gave a short, sarcastic laugh.  "I care not about the charges against me," she said.  As Jeremy gazed up at her, an odd look in his eyes, she continued, "The charges against my friends, however, even against Norrington, I do care about."

Jeremy gave a small nod.  "Very well.  The charges against Commodore Norrington and Mr. Turner will be dropped.  The charges against Captain Sparrow, however. . ."

Lor held up a hand, silencing him.  "Jack wouldn't want the charges against him dropped," she said, smiling.  "I think he takes pride in his crimes."

Jeremy nodded, smiling slightly.  "I see.  So what is your answer?"

Lor shook her head.  "I can't give my answer yet.  I need to talk to someone first."

* * * * * * *

Lor walked quietly into the spare room that she and Jack shared in the Turner household.  Jack sat on the end of the bed, his long, white shirt un-tucked and hanging open across his chest.  She gave him a sad smile as she walked up to him.  "Jack?" she said softly, stopping just in front of him.

"Eh?"

"Jack we need to talk."

"Your grandfather, lass, let us out of jail, saying something about a deal you two made," he replied, grabbing hold of her hands and pulling her on top of him.

Lor sat on his lap, her legs spread out around his, her hands still held tightly in his.  "We didn't make a deal, love, he offered to take me back to England with him."

Jack was silent, staring up into her soft, gold eyes.  She gazed down at him, trying to read his expressionless face.  She gained no knowledge of what he thought by trying to read his face, although his eyes conveyed his feelings.  His eyes flickered with unrevealed shock.  "And what did you decide?"

"I didn't," she replied.  "I told him I needed to talk to you."

"Uh huh, and now that you have, what is your decision?"

"I don't know Jack!  I was hoping you could help me."

"I can't make this decision for you, love.  You have to make it fer yerself," he said.

"Jack, this decision involves both of. . ."

Jack kissed her roughly, stopping the flow of her words.  His hands tangled themselves in her hair, making sure to keep their lips connected.  He broke away from her minutes later, leaving them both breathless.  He moved his mouth to her ear, his hands gripping more of her long, wild strands.  He kissed her ear softly and then whispered, "Go, Lor.  If you believe nothing is left for you here, then go."

Lor turned her head to the side, catching his lips with hers.  She leaned against him slightly, pushing her weight up against his chest, making them both fall back onto the bed.  She kissed him roughly, hiding her face among her fallen hair, attempting to hide the tears that slowly trailed down her cheeks.

* * * * * * * 

Lor sat stiffly in the tall backed chair that stood in the Governor's drawing room.  Despite the comfortable nature of the cushions, her tense muscles refused to allow her to relax.  She tugged at the long ponytail that she wore at the back of her neck and then pulled at the sleeve of her vest, attempting to hide the large scar that she bore.

Lor's heart started to pound slightly at the sound of footsteps on the marble floor.  Jeremy Adams entered the small room, a smile forming on his kind, wrinkled face as he saw her.  Behind him followed the boy she knew to be Tyler.  "It is good to see you again, my dear," Jeremy said softly.

Lor stood up quickly.  "Aye, sir, you as well," she paused slightly, her eyes closing for a moment as she took a deep breath.  "I have given thought to your offer, my lord."

Jeremy's eyes brightened at her words.  "And your answer?"

Lor took another deep breath, steadying what few nerves she had left.  Her thoughts flew to Jack, sleeping peacefully in the bed that she had left him in from the night before.  "I have decided to accept."

Next: **Chapter 6:  Good-byes**.  Tensions flare as Lor tells Jack her decision to leave.  What will he do?  Will he try to change her mind, or will he let her leave?

**Please note!  Before I can post the next chapter, I need to know how long it takes to get from ****Port Royal**** to ****England****!  I cannot post it until I find out!  So please help!**

**MarsMoonStar****:**  I am glad that you liked it!  I was hoping that it would go over well, what with Jeremy, or rather Lord Jeremy Adams, being her grandfather without anyone, including her, knowing it.

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **I'm glad that you thought it was a good cliffhanger.   I seem to like doing things like that in my stories.  And then I make you wait for the next one. . . I am so evil.

**PineAppleLint****:  **I wondered where you had got off to.  I'm thankful that you have been such an avid reader and I'm glad that you liked the twists in the plot!  I thought they were pretty good too.

**Dawnie-7:  **I'm happy that you liked the chapter.  I was hoping you would like the twist as well, they're just so fun to put into stories!

**Sparrow's ****Pearl****:  **Wow.  I'm so glad that you like my story!  And I'm thankful that you liked Sui Generis as well.  It did seem kind of unbelievable that she would just drop in on him, but I thought I would add a little bit of humor into it, and I couldn't think of any other way for them to meet up again.  And as to what she wore, I thought that the glove was a little bit more like Barbossa's, what with the cut out fingers.  But, hmmm, the rest of them, I don't think she was trying to imitate Jack, I think it was more along the lines of my subconscious mind putting them in there!  Yes!  That _was_ a George of the Jungle reference!  I'm so happy that someone noticed that!  I hope you like the rest!

**Silmarwen****:  **Thank you very much!

**Elentari**** II:  ** Yes, I left you with a cliffhanger in the last chapter, so you must hate me for leaving you with another one!  I thank you for thinking this is a great story and I'll try to write more as quickly as I can!


	6. Goodbyes

**AN**:  okay, so I have finally been able to update a week after I posted the last chapter.  I don't think I have been able to do that since the first story that I wrote.  And now, I have a quick favor to ask of all of my loyal readers.  I am supposed to write a short story (8-10 pages) for my Creative Writing class and the rough draft is due in two weeks.  But, the only problem is, I have come up with a blank slate on what to do.  I started one story, but then writers block set in and will not leave.  I am asking you to help me if at all possible.  I need ideas to help me!  Please, help me, and I promise to give you credit if I use your idea!  Please!

**AN2:  **P.S.  There are only a few rules about my request from above:

1.) The story needs to be about pirates (preferably Jack and the rest!),

2.) It must be an idea that you have not used, or will not use in later stories that you have written or will write.

If you wish, you can either give me the ideas in the reviews or e-mail me at Luvzgoku1@aol.com to give me the information.  Thankz in advance!

_"It's only in death do we really ever say good-bye."_

_~William Eden, The Order_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Six:  Good-byes**

Jeremy stood silently in front of Lor, his eyes brilliant with joy.  "You have decided to accept?  That is wonderful, my dear, I am overjoyed," he said, a small smile breaking over his wrinkled face.

"So you mean," Tyler interrupted suddenly, looking back and forth at Jeremy and Lor, "to tell me that we really do have a pirate in the family?"

"Yes, my dear boy, two of them actually," Jeremy replied.  "Although one of them has long since died," he paused, a look of sadness crossing his face, and then turned to Lor.  "Lor, my dear, allow me to introduce Tyler Adams, your cousin."

Lor inclined her head slightly at the young man in front of her.  "Pleasure."

"Oh, wow," Tyler said, awestruck.  "I never once thought-I mean I had hoped-that we would have a pirate. . ."

"Tyler, be quiet," Jeremy interjected, his brown eyes never leaving Lor's golden ones.  "We have much to discuss."

Lor's eyebrows rose slightly at his words.  "Such as?"

Jeremy sat down slowly, gesturing for them to do the same.  He sighed, staring down at his hands as he placed them on his knees.  He opened his mouth to reply when a young maid entered the room carrying a large, silver tray full of tea cups and a large pot of tea.  The girl set the tray down on the table that sat between them.

She poured a small cup for Jeremy, handing it to the older man and then poured another cup for Tyler.  The maid poured one more, handing the small cup and saucer to Lor.  She looked down at it and grimaced, a look of disgust crossing her face.  The maid left quickly, her head lowered so as not to look anyone in their eyes, as was befitting her station.

Lor sniffed the tea slowly, and then set the cup back on the table, settling back in her seat.  Jeremy laughed into his cup as he took a sip, and then placed the cup back on the saucer.  "As I was saying, my dear," he said, breaking the silence, "we have much to discuss.  For instance, how are we going to disguise you?"

"Disguise me?"

Jeremy nodded.  "Yes.  You see, Tyler, my son Gregory, and myself are the only people out of our family that know who you are.  We cannot allow other people, especially people who would tear our family to shreds if they discover who you are, to find out about you.  You will, of course, still be introduced as my niece, the long lost daughter of my dead son.

"We will have to present you as a lady, since that would befit our station in England.  We must train you to dress, talk, walk, and dance as a lady."

"Dress like a lady?" Lor asked, her eyebrows rising again.  "You mean dress as in corsets, gowns, and lacy hats?"

Jeremy and Tyler laughed.  "Yes," Jeremy replied.  "I do.  I believe the fashion now is a dress hanging slightly off the shoulders with short sleeves," he paused slightly before continuing.  "Although most women in England are very pale.  It is thought to be attractive.  Of course, we can say that you grew up in the Caribbean, which you did, so you were out in the sun much more than a woman of your age should be."

"And what will be your explanation for my scars and my pirate brand?"

"We could always hide them, grandfather," Tyler answered, glancing quickly at Lor.  "Perhaps have her wear a dress that covers her shoulders and arms.  Or perhaps have her wear long gloves."

Jeremy looked appraisingly at this grandson as he considered his words.  "You are right, Tyler.  Although long sleeves seem to be out of style now."

Lor sighed, running her fingers through her hair, the small gold ring that she wore catching on one of the disheveled strands.  "Oh, no.  God forbid you make me wear something that isn't in style," she muttered, tugging at the entangled finger and ring.  

Having heard her, Jeremy laughed, watching as she managed to tangle her hair further.

* * * * * * * 

Jack walked down the slowly darkening beach, his eyes staring down at the figure that lay on the sandy shores, allowing the salty water to flood over her.  His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in her slight change in appearance.  Her red hair was splayed about her face, looking like dark rays of the sun, although now, her red strands were short instead of long as they had been earlier in the day.

He stepped away from her slightly, deciding if he should bother her.  She had avoided him all day which was not hard to do since he was not allowed to go anywhere in Port Royal, lest he cause trouble.  At times, he had seen her stand outside of the small house, staring up at it, obviously wondering if she should enter.  Every time, though, she would shake her head and walk away.

Now, however, he had found her sleeping on the sand, the last light of the day highlighting her tanned body as the water rushed up to her waist.  Jack's lips twitched as he stared down at her.  He knew that she had been avoiding him because of her decision to leave.  He knew she had decided to leave, not only because Will had already heard the rumor that was circulating around Port Royal, but also because of the way she had acted the night before.

During their coupling, Lor had seemed almost eager to please him as if she believed she had something that she needed to apologize to him for and that this was the only way she could.  Afterward, she had refused to let go of him, refusing to pull away.  He had been able to feel as her body shuddered in the silent tears that he knew she was trying to hide from him.  

Jack knelt down next to her head, continuing to stare down at her.  A smirk crossed his face as a thought filtered through to his mind.  His fingers ran through her short hair, mixing them in with the sand slightly.  His other hand touched her abdomen briefly, tracing small swirls in her wrinkled vest.

A pair of warm, wet fingers gripped his hand, stopping his movements.  "You could have just woken me," Lor whispered.

"You had a busy night love," he replied, a small grin crossing his face.  "Figured you could use the sleep."

"Jack we need to. . ." Lor started.

"When do you leave?" Jack interjected.

Lor's eyes narrowed as she sat up.  "I never said I was going to."

Jack jumped to his feet, stepping back slightly, tearing his hand away from hers, anger evident in his eyes.  "Don't lie to me Lor," he said angrily.  "I know yer leavin'.  Will told me and I could tell by the way you acted last night.  I knew you were tryin' ta hide it from me, but it didn't work."

Lor scrambled to her feet, her gold eyes blazing.  "Do not blame this all on me Jack!  You were the one who told me to go."

"I told you to go if. . ."

"If I thought there was nothing left here for me," Lor finished.  "You never told me that there was someplace here I could stay.  You never told me that I had a place on the _Pearl_."

Jack stared down at her for a moment, his face a mask of anger.  Without saying a word, he turned and started to walk away.  Lor shook her head angrily and ran after him.  She caught hold of his arm and turned him around roughly.  "Don't you dare walk away from me!  You have walked away from me enough to last me for the rest of my life!  I'm sick of you doing this to me!"

"What do you want from me Lor?  Do you expect me to say that I'm sorry to see you go?" he asked, his hands flailing in the air.  "Do you expect me to stop you?  To tell you to stay?  I don't do that Lor.  I don't tie myself down like that."

Lor's eyes narrowed.  In one quick movement, she pulled her arm back and let her fist fly.  The punch connected with Jack's cheek, the force of the blow throwing him backward.  He landed on his back on the sandy beach, his eyes staring up into hers.  "You bastard," she said angrily and then turned on her heel and ran quickly away.

"I don't care what you say Jack," a voice behind him said, "you did deserve that one."

Jack sat up slowly, massaging his bruising cheek.  "Don't try to tell me what I deserve Will Turner," he replied, standing up and turning around to face the young blacksmith.

Will stood just behind him, carrying Michel in his arms.  "When are you going to learn to stop pushing people away?  You have pushed her away twice now.  Frankly, I'm surprised she even comes back to you."

Jack's eyes darkened.  "Don't push me, Turner, not when you've got a child in yer arms," he said and then quickly walked past him, heading away from the small house and its occupants.

* * * * * * * 

  Three days passed without Lor and Jack glancing at each other.  When they did cross each others paths, they wouldn't say a word to each other, each walking their separate ways.  When the day finally arrived for Lor to leave, she woke early and said hurried good-byes to Will, Elizabeth, and their three children, promising to write often.

She didn't turn back when she left the small, brick house, her bag slung over her shoulder.

* * * * * * * 

Lor walked quickly, her eyes lowered.  She jerked her head up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her.  Lor stopped at the same moment he did, her eyes meeting his.  "Jack," she whispered.

Jack stared over at her, his face and eyes expressionless.  With a deep breath, Lor walked slowly up to him, her eyes pleading with him not to walk away.  "Jack, I'm. . ."

"Yer gonna miss yer ship," he answered coldly.

Lor reached up and touched his face gently.  "I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

Jack stopped her, taking hold of the hand that rested on his bruised cheek and kissing the top of it, his blank eyes never leaving hers.  Lor pulled her hand away quickly, anger and confusion entering her gaze.

Without another word, Lor pushed past him, heading quickly for the busy port, where she knew her grandfather was waiting.

* * * * * * * 

Jack stared out into the calm seas, watching as a ship sailed slowly away from the port, carrying with it something that he could never hold on to.  His eyes flicked to his right as he heard footsteps behind him, and then flicked back to the retreating ship.

Will stepped up beside him, his hands crossed lightly behind his back.  He stood there quietly for a moment, his eyes following the ship as well.  "You let her go again, didn't you?" he asked softly, breaking the silence.

Jack didn't respond.  He didn't even spare a glance at the younger man.

Will sighed, shaking his head sadly.  "If you keep doing this you're going to keep making it worse, hurting both of you even more."

Jack still didn't respond, merely continued to stare blankly ahead of him at the receding image of a ship.

* * * * * * *

Next: **Chapter 7:  Travels**.  ****

**MarsMoonStar:**  I'm glad that you liked it!  I hope you will continue to like it until I finish the story.  Which will be much later as I have lots of things I want to do with the characters in the upcoming chapters! 

**Dawnie-7:  **Awww!  I'm so glad!  I can understand a little why that scene almost made you cry, I almost cried while I was writing it!

**Silmarwen:  **Thank you so much for the information.  I greatly appreciated it!

**Kai_sparrow:  **I am so sorry that you hate cliffhangers, cuz I love them!  I am so glad that you love the story and I hope you continue to read!

**Mystic Fish:  **Thank you for the information as well.  I plan to continue writing as it is one of my biggest passions at this point in my life.  I hope you will still read this as time goes on as well.  


	7. Travels

**AN**:  I am so sorry for the delay!  I have been so busy with work, school, getting sick, more work, more school, and getting more sick!  My life is this giant wheel of getting sick, getting better, and then getting sick again.  Ah, well.  I'll live.  But, I do hope that this chapter meets up with your expectations.  I worked so hard on it, and . . . . well, I just hope you like it!  

_"If you can't annoy somebody, there's little point in writing,"_

_Kingsley Amis_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Seven:  Travels**

Lor stood silently at the bow of the ship.  This spot had been her favorite on the _Sui Generis_, a spot that revealed the unending world to her in one bright horizon.  The sun had just begun to rise, casting its bright rays on the sleeping world.

"Up early again, eh, Miss Adams?" a voice said behind her.

Lor turned around slowly, a smile crossing her face.  She would recognize Bryant's voice anywhere.  "As always, Mr. Bryant.  I love to watch the sun rise over the ocean, always have.  You can blame my father for that, I guess."

Bryant laughed, the sound coming out low and soft as he stepped up beside her.  "Then you are most unlike the women I have met before."

"I thank you," Lor replied gratefully.  "I strive to be different."

Bryant laughed again, leaning down to tighten a rope that hung down from the mast.  Lor grabbed the end of the rope with her rough hands, helping Bryant to tie it tighter.  He looked up at her, surprise written on his face for a moment.

Lor grinned.  "I grew up on a ship, mate, I know all the works of a ship."

"Ah, that explains much about you, Miss Adams."

Lor laughed again, once again staring up into the rising sun, wondering if perhaps, a certain pirate was staring out at the same horizon.

* * * * * * *

Jack stood on the sandy beach, staring lovingly out at the brightening horizon.  He wondered, for a moment, if she was the sun rise, and then shook his head.  There was no use thinking about her.  She was gone now, on her way to England to live with her family.  On her way to a place where he let her go.

He knew she left hating him, and he hadn't given her reason not to.  He had been mean to her, rude to her, cruel even.  Jack had done it on purpose, of course, figuring it to be the only way to make her leave.  He knew that secretly she had wanted to leave, to find out more about her family, the other side of her father's life that she had never known about.

Jack sighed slowly, pulling his attention away from where he had belatedly realized was the last place he had seen the ship that had taken Lor away.  Tiny arms wrapped themselves around his leg, causing him to look down.  Large brown eyes stared back up at him, set amongst a small, round face surrounded by curly brown hair.

"Uncle Jack?" the young girl said, her eyes shining.  "Are you alright?"

Jack smiled down at her.  "Aye, lass."

"Are you sure?  Do you want to talk?" Emily asked, blinking her eyes innocently.

Jack's eyes narrowed at the familiar saying.  He knelt down slowly, his finger lifting her chin up to meet her eyes.  "You been talkin' to Lor, love?"

Emily nodded.  "When she left.  She told me to watch out for you, said only a woman could do that."

Jack smirked.  "She did, did she?"

"Aye," Emily replied, stumbling over the word.  "Aunt Lor told me that she would only trust this to one of her crew."

"Are you sure yer not a pirate, lass?"

Emily's chin lifted slightly.  "My father's a pirate."

He laughed, the waves washing over his booted feet.  "Aye, lass, that 'e is."

* * * * * * *

 "Ouch!  Oh dear. . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry. . ."

"No, no, my dear, it is fine.  Now, just watch me again . . . one, two, three . . . one, two, three. . ."

Lor watched her grandfather carefully, a small grin crossing her face.  Jeremy, his arms raised, mimed dancing the waltz (I hope that's what the dance was back then!).  In one fluid motion that belied his age, he pulled her to him, and danced around the bow with her.  Surprisingly, Lor managed not to step on his feet as she had done the last four times he had tried to teach her this simple dance.

"Very good, my dear," Jeremy said, bowing to her.

As awkward as it was for her, Lor gave a half-hearted curtsy, holding her arms out as if holding out the skirt of a dress.  She made a noise deep in her throat as if announcing her deep dissatisfaction.

"Is there something wrong, Lor?"

Lor sighed, beginning to run her hand through her hair, and then stopping when she realized that her short hair had been placed up in a semi-stylish bun on the back of her head.  She sighed again.  "Aye, there is," she replied.  "I don't do curtsies."

Jeremy laughed.  "You will not have to curtsy all the time, my dear, that would simply be too tiring.  You do so only when meeting someone for the first time, and at the beginning and end of dances.  Now, show me how you would sit properly for a dinner, or perhaps a meeting."

Lor looked around for a moment, searching for a place to sit.  Her eyes fell on a barrel of run sitting on the swaying deck.  She licked her lips subconsciously as she all of sudden found herself dying for a drink.  Something to drown her thoughts in.  Something to help her forget about . . . him.  Shaking her head slowly, Lor sat down on the barrel, straightening her back, placing her hands softly in her lap, and crossing her feet at the ankles.

Jeremy looked down at her, an appraising look on his face.  "Very good, my dear.  You catch on quickly, I must say."

Lor stood up quickly, dusting off the back of her breeches.  "Well, my father taught me most of the rules of etiquette when I was younger.  In case I should ever need to use it, he would always say."

"He was a smart man, my son," Jeremy replied quietly.

"Aye, he was," she answered.  "Second only I assume to. . ."

Jeremy looked over at her as her voice trailed off.  He watched as flashes of anger and sadness crossed her face.  "To whom?"

"To him," she answered vaguely, her gaze cutting across the wide ocean.

Jeremy's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment as he pondered her words.  Then realization struck him.  Jack Sparrow.  He knew she had carefully avoided speaking about him for the few days since they had left Port Royal.  Although he knew that she would never be able to stop thinking about him.

"Father," a deep voice said behind him.

Jeremy turned his attention to the man standing behind him, a smile crossing his wrinkled face.  "Ah, good afternoon Gregory.  I trust this day is going well?"

"As well as can be expected sir," he replied, and then as if on an afterthought, said, "Good afternoon, Lor."

Lor forced a smile to cross her lips.  "Uncle," she said.  She had instantly disliked the man that stood in front of her the moment she saw him.  He carried with him a pompous air, obviously believing that he was better than anyone else that he would meet.  Lor had always picked men like him to steal from and every time she laid eyes on him, she had a sudden strong urge to mug him.

"Hm, yes.  I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private sir," he said, ignoring her once again.

"Of course, Gregory.  Lor, we will continue this evening, yes?"

"As you wish, sir."

"Go eat something my dear, you look hungry."

"I will," she replied, leaning her back against the ship's railing and glaring over at Gregory.  She really hoped that one day she would be able to shoot that man.

Without another word, the two men turned away and walked back towards the adjoining cabins that they shared.  With a sigh, she pushed herself off of the railing and made her way slowly to the galley, her stomach rumbling softly.

She climbed down the few steps, instantly bombarded by the loud noise of wood banging together.

"Ha ha!  I've got you now, Jack Sparrow!" a little boy cried out, smacking his small wooden sword against a second boy's wooden weapon.

"Never you British dog!" the second boy said, backing slowly away from his opponent, parrying the other boy's blows.

Lor laughed softly as she side-stepped the two boy's erratic movements.  She watched them, though, as she walked over to the small kitchen, picking up a plate of food that the cook had just placed there, her eyes watching the blows and blocks that each boy delivered.  Jack would be happy to know that children still found his story exciting, still felt that he was one of the most interesting pirates in the whole of the seven seas, she thought as she sat down, smiling.  

"Everett!  Mathew!  Will you boys please sit down and eat your lunch!" a woman cried from the table across from Lor.

Lor looked up at the woman.  She bore the harried look of a mother left to look after her children.  A look much like the one Elizabeth wore when she chased after her twins.  The woman glanced up at her and Lor gave a small smile of understanding.

"I am sorry," the woman said.  "Sometimes they can be so hard to handle."

Lor pulled the pins out of her hair, allowing the short red strands to fall around her face.  "It's all right.  I used to be the same way as them.  They're spirited, is all."

"Overly spirited, is more like it," the woman replied, burying her head in her hands as a loud crash echoed in the room.

"Ah ha!  That'll show you, you ugly pig dog!" the boy who was acting as Jack Sparrow called out.  "You should never underestimate the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Will you boys knock it off?" the woman cried again.  "Or I swear I will lock you in the cabin and leave you there until we reach England!"

The two boys, Everett and Mathew, looked over at her.  "Aw, but mom. . ."

"No buts.  Get over here and eat your lunch!"

"But we're not hungry!"

Lor glanced back and forth between the two parties, her eyes taking in the pleading looks on the two boy's faces and the tired look on their mother's face.  Then she looked again at the boys.  Before their mother could say anything more, Lor interrupted.  "If you two sit down and eat, I'll tell you everything I know about Captain Jack Sparrow."

The boy's attention shot over to her, their eyes wide.  They glanced at each other for a moment and then ran over to where she sat, swinging their legs over the bench and staring up at her.

Lor's eyes flicked over to their mother.  For a moment she wore a look of shock, and then relief crossed her face.  "Thank you," she mouthed.  Lor smiled and nodded slightly.  "Now," she began, turning her attention back to the two silent boys.  "The story begins some fifteen years ago. . ."

* * * * * * *

Jack stood quietly at the helm of the _Black Pearl_, his eyes gazing out at the deepening horizon.  He had left the comfort of Will and Elizabeth's home in Port Royal only a day before, giving the excuse that he knew Norrington would try to arrest him again as soon as he got the chance.  The _Pearl_ and her crew had come back for him after awhile, figuring that it was safe enough for them to return without being attacked.

He had gratefully jumped at the chance to be back on his ship, away from accusing glares and sympathetic looks from Will and Elizabeth.  He had said his good-byes, and then left, turning his back on his friends.  He wanted no sympathy from anyone, least of all people who believe he did the wrong thing.

Now, as his eyes gazed out over the ocean, his thoughts turned to Lor.  No matter how hard he tried not to think of her, she always managed to filter into his mind.  He shook his head slowly, a frown crossing his face as he tried to push her out of his thoughts.  He needed something, something to make him forget.  Rum didn't work, he had already proven that.  No, he needed something bigger.  Something like. . .

"Tortuga," he whispered.

"Pardon, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Tortuga.  Make course for Tortuga.  I think the crew's deserved a break."

Gibbs, with a worried look on his face, glanced over at his captain.  "Aye, sir, whatever ya say."

* * * * * * *

Next: **Chapter 8:  Meeting the Family.**  Will Tortuga help Jack forget?  Will Lor actually be able to forget about Jack?  Will they ever see each other again?  Will Lor ever forgive him?  Or will she move on to someone else?  Someone close to her right now?  You'll find answers to some of these questions next time!

**MarsMoonStar:**   I completely understand about being tired.  I work myself too hard all the time.

**Dawnie-7:  ** First, I wanted to thank you for offering an idea for my homework.  I greatly appreciated it!  Secondly, you'll just have to wait and see where this is going to lead everybody!  That is my ultimate secret!  Bwahahahaha!

**Silmarwen:   **I thank you so much!  I'm glad you thought so.  I tried to make the emotions as real as possible.  I'm glad I succeeded!

**Mystic Fish:  **  Yer very welcome for the end note.  And guess what?  Here's another one!  I wanted to thank you for letting me know that this was the best chapter so far, although I must ask what you liked best about it.  I always like to know what my readers think!

**PED-sarah:   **I'm glad you like it!  I'm updating as fast as I can!

**Elentari II:  **First I want to thank you for the help in my homework.  I appreciated it greatly.  Second, I am so sorry that I haven't updated since, well, forever.  I have been so busy!  I will try to update quicker next time!  I hope you'll forgive me!


	8. Funny things, storms

**AN**:  I am so sorry that this took so long, but once again RL got in the way.  But, what else is new?  So, I hope you like the chapter, and many of you will probably notice that I changed the title of the chapter, but, maybe you won't.  Who knows?  Anyway, I did so cuz if I put it all into one chapter, this thing would be like 20-something pages and that would be _really_ long.  But, here goes, and I hope you like!

_"Any fool can criticize, condemn, and complain . . . and most fools do."_

_~Benjamin Franklin_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Eight:  Funny things, storms**

The resounding slap echoed in the busy streets of Tortuga, along with the sound of a body falling.  Jack landed on his back among the broken barrels and boxes that lined the alleyway.  He had no idea what he had done to offend the street wench, seeing as he was currently drunk off of his ass.

The street wench-what was her name?  Maria, Tessa, Lizzie-walked huffily away, her dress sashaying behind her.  He started to call out to her, but his head pounded every time he attempted to think.  He sat among the rubble, his eyes narrowed to just mere slits against the torch lights.  Two pairs of feet stepped up in front of him.

Jack looked up slowly, throwing his head back to be able to gaze drunkenly up at the two people.  Gibbs stared down at him, worry for his captain lining his face.  AnaMaria was shaking her head, no expression present in her eyes.  

"You deserved that," AnaMaria said, "I bet you anything."

"Don' know whatcher talkin' about," Jack slurred, attempting to stand up, but failing miserably.

"God, yer pathetic," AnaMaria replied.  "Why the hell did you let her go when you knew this was gonna happen?"

Jack merely stared up at her, no expression evident on his face save for drunken stupor.  He scrambled to get up again, this time succeeding.  He stood in front of them silently, swaying heavily on his feet.  He pointed a finger at AnaMaria, opened and closed his mouth several times, and then toppled forward, unconscious.

AnaMaria simply moved to the side, willing to allow him to collapse onto the dirty ground.  Gibbs, however, reached out and grabbed hold of Jack's arm, catching him before he bashed his head on the ground.  Gibbs shot her a dirty look, struggling to lift the dead weight of his captain.

"You could at least help, lass."

"I say we leave 'im 'ear.  God knows he would deserve it.  Getting as drunk as this on our last night in Tortuga.  I haven't enjoyed this leave Gibbs, ya know that?  I've 'ad ta follow 'is stupid ass all over Tortuga just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and wind up with a bullet in 'is skull."

Gibbs sighed and shook his head.  "He's your captain AnaMaria.  Now get yer ass over here an' help me."

She glared daggers at him but reached down to grab hold of Jack's arm anyway.  "I swear to God if he throws up on me again, I'll shoot him meself."

Gibbs merely laughed as they started to walk out of the alleyway, carrying their drunken captain between them. 

* * * * * * *

_His fingers ran the length of her abdomen, sending goose bumps up her skin.  Her own hands roamed over his bare chest, feeling every muscle, every scar that she couldn't see in the darkened room._

_"Jack," she breathed, kissing him lightly._

_Jack kissed her back roughly and then trailed hot kisses down her cheek to her ear.  "Lor," he whispered.  "You got away once, love.  You won't do it again."_

_Lor's eyes narrowed as his voice changed slightly, growing deeper and angrier.  His fingers squeezed tighter on her side, becoming almost too painful to bear.  He leaned up quickly, revealing to her that he was no longer the man she loved, but. . ._

_"Skinner," she whispered._

_Skinner laughed cruelly and then held up his right hand, the blade of the dagger that he held glinting in the moonlight._

_"Now," he said, his face changing before her eyes into another man that she hated.  "You die, pirate."_

_Lor's eyes widened as the knife now clenched in John Mason's hand transformed slowly into a length of brown rope and an itch building on the skin of her neck.  As she reached up to scratch it, she found the other end of his rope to be tied around her neck._

_Without warning, the bed below her disappeared, and she fell, the rope around her neck tightening until. . ._

* * * * * * *

Lor bolted up in bed, sweat drenching her body.  She smoothed her wet hair back, pushing it away from her face.  Her heart pounded in her chest in time to her quickened breathing.  She held her breath for a moment, hoping to slow down her heart.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed slowly and stood up, trying to allow the vestiges of the dream to fall off of her.  She paused for a few seconds, giving herself enough of a chance to gain back her balance before throwing on her vest and boots. 

Lor opened the door quickly, just in time to see Jeremy in her doorway, his right arm raised as if he were about to knock.

"Ah, good, you are awake.  I was hoping you were."

Lor blinked at him rapidly, hoping that what she saw behind him were merely figments of her imagination.  "Tell me those aren't what I think they are," she said, nodding her head at the people standing behind him.

"Hmm?  What?"  Jeremy asked, turning around quickly.  "Oh, yes.  Well, my dear, we cannot have you look like a sailor while you are acting like a lady.  It would simply be unbecoming."

Lor arched an eyebrow as she took in the dresses held up behind her grandfather by maids and man servants.  Others held small slips of cloth, and one held a painful looking garment that she was sure she did not want to wear.  She hesitated for a moment before letting the people in, unsure if she wanted to go through another torture, albeit a torture of a different sort.

Slowly, she stepped aside, allowing her grandfather and his servants to enter.  She knew, deep in her mind, that these 'Lady lessons' would one day be the death of her.

* * * * * * *

_Gold surrounded him, reaching as far as his eyes could see.  Yet, for some reason, his pirate urgings did not want to take any of it.  He turned around slowly in place, his eyes absorbing the golden glow around him._

_Suddenly, his head snapped up as he heard a soft voice call out.  He walked quickly, turning corners around mounds of gold, striding down aisles, following the soft voice, in search of whoever was speaking.  When he reached what had to be the center of the hoard, he stopped._

_Standing in front of a small, gold pedestal, her back to him, was a woman whose red-black hair hung down to the middle of her back.  At first, he wondered what he was seeing as he watched her fingers lovingly caress a tiny silver armlet that hovered in front of her.  Then, suddenly, she turned on her heel to look down at him.  He stepped back quickly as he caught sight of her eyes._

_Her eyes, the oddest eyes that he had ever seen, were the color of the gold surrounding him, and yet the color of the deepest depth in the ocean.  Her tanned face bothered him as he stared up at her.  She seemed so familiar, and yet he knew he had never met her._

_"Go back," she stated, drawing him out of his thoughts.  "Go back, you do not belong here.  You are not the Guardian.  You are not the one we are looking for."_

_She paused for a moment as another, paler face flickered over hers.  For a second, her breeches and blouse were transformed into a beautiful dress, her eyes becoming a dark, chocolate brown.  The moment he blinked, his eyes closing for only half a second, she was changed back into the woman he had first seen._

_"A sparrow will hold the key but it is not yet time.  Go back, Captain of the Black __Pearl__, and do not seek this place again until it is time."_

* * * * * * *

Jack awoke from his drunken slumber, the dream he had been having disappearing, no matter how hard his tired mind attempted to hold onto it.  He sat up slowly, the throbbing in his head escalating to heights it had never before reached.  A pounding that he at first thought was solely in his mind, echoed painfully in his ears.  

"Open the damn door and stop poundin' on it!" he growled.

The door opened quickly to reveal AnaMaria, her dark eyes blazing.  "You had enough yet, Jack?"

"What're you talkin' about?" he asked, burying his throbbing head in his hands.

"You know bloody well what I'm talkin' about," she said.  "Yer tryin' ta drown out whatever feelin's yer havin' by tryin' to drink yerself ta death.  Yer a bloody damn fool if you think it's goin' ta work."

Jack lifted his head up slowly, his hands slipping down his face, his eyes blazing with anger as he glared across the cabin at her.

"Don't give me that look, Jack Sparrow.  As yer first mate, I'm entitled ta havin' my say.  After the things you've pulled the last few days yer damn well lucky I didn't leave yer ass in the alley in Tortuga.  Yer bein' an idiot Jack an' I'm not afraid ta say it."

Jack's blurry mind attempted to absorb what she had been saying.  She was right.  He had been acting like an idiot, but no more so than usual.

"Do me a favor love," he said.  "Stop yellin' at me an' find me shirt.  I have a bloody ship ta run."

AnaMaria picked up the shirt that she had thrown on the desk chair the night before and threw it at him.  The shirt landed on the top of his head.  Jack pulled it off slowly, messing up his already tangled hair.

"Thanks very much."

"Yer welcome, you daft fool," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Now, getcher ass out of bed.  We're late setting sail."

"Then get ready, lass.  I wanna be out of 'ere in ten minutes," he replied, his voice becoming stronger.

"Aye, Cap'n," she answered, smirking.  She was glad to hear some of her captain's normal tone filter into his speech.

* * * * * * *

Tyler climbed the rope ladder quickly.  On his trip to Port Royal, he had learned how to do many things on a ship.  For instance, he had learned how to climb the rope to the Crow's Nest with ease while the ship was swaying beneath him.  

He poked his head up past the edge of the platform, staring up at the back of his cousin.  Lor stared out at the rolling ocean, her hands resting lightly on the railing.  Her red hair fought with the wind, blowing around her head, tangling it further.

"You may as well come up, lad.  There's no use sittin' there on the rope."

Tyler jumped slightly as she spoke.  "Um, of course, thank you."

Lor laughed softly.  "No need ta thank me, Tyler.  You just need ta be careful and not fall.  It hurts, trust me."

"You have fallen from here before?" he asked, climbing the rest of the way up.

"Of course.  What good pirate hasn't?  Course, I was ten at the time."

Tyler laughed as he stepped up next to her and stared out at the darkening skies.  "I wouldn't stay up here too long though, lad.  A storm's brewin'."

Tyler's eyes narrowed as he looked up into the sky.  "How can you tell?"

Lor shrugged.  "I can feel it in my bones.  Comes with growing up on a ship, I guess."

"Is that what you were thinking about up here?  The storm?"

Lor's eyes flicked over at him, and then back to the rolling sea.  "No," she answered quietly.

"Then you were thinking about him?"

"About whom?" she asked, finally turning to face him.

"Jack Sparrow."

Lor flinched slightly.  "Why would I be thinking about him?"

"Because you cannot stop thinking about him.  No matter how hard you try, you cannot get him out of your mind; you care about him too much."

"You're daft if you believe that."

"And yet I can see it in your eyes," Tyler replied.  "You love him."

"I am a pirate, lad.  I give my heart to no one," Lor answered heatedly and then turned and climbed out of the Crow's Nest before he could say anything.

"She will keep denying that until it kills her," he whispered into the wind.

* * * * * * *

Heavy rain pelted them, plastering their clothes to their skin.  Lor pushed strands of hair off of her face, and then wiped her eyes, attempting to clear rain from her eyes, but with little success.  Her wet hands gripped the slippery rope, trying her best to tie it, fighting against the wind that pulled at the rope.

She tied it tightly to the peg, double knotting it to make sure that it would not pull free.  She stood up straight for a moment, her hands finding their way to the lifeline tied around her waist.  Lor's water logged eyes scanned the deck of the ship, searching for someone who might need her help.

"Look out!" a voice cried, barely carrying over the wind and thunder.

Before she could move, a beam slammed into her back, knocking the breath out of her and throwing her forward over the railing of the ship.  Lor closed her eyes tightly against the spray of the sea water.  She clenched her teeth tightly as the rope came to a sudden jolt, grinding into her skin, plunging her into the rolling ocean.

"Man overboard!" she heard someone cry as she fought her way up over the water, sparks flashing in her vision from when the beam had caught her in the back.  Suddenly, the rope around her tightened again, slowly lifting her up higher into the air.  The railing of the ship caught hold of her shirt, ripping the sleeve and tearing the skin.

Strong hands gripped her arms tightly, pulling her back onto the deck.  She could feel herself falling and then felt as her head landed on soft flesh.  She lifted her head slowly, careful not to pull at her sore back.  The worried eyes that stared back at her were none other than Bryant's eyes.

"Are you alright?" he yelled over the storm.

Lor nodded, still incapable of speaking, having yet to catch the breath that had run away from her.  She staggered to her feet slowly and reached for a barrel that had fallen on its side.  She cried out as she tried to pull it upright, her muscles straining with the movement.

"You need to go below deck!" Bryant shouted, pulling her away from the barrel.  "You're too injured!  You're no help to us injured like you are!"

"I've done it before!" she shouted weakly, her lungs and ribs hurting with the words.

"I'll take you down there!" he shouted as if he hadn't heard what she said, dragging her slowly through the rain towards the small door that led below the deck.

Lor didn't struggle.  It hurt too much to try and pull from his grasp.  The moment that they climbed below deck, Bryant untied his lifeline and then helped Lor untie hers.  He placed his arm around her waist to help her walk but removed it quickly when she let out a hiss of pain.

"Rope burn," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

He said nothing, merely grabbing hold of her upper arm and helped her walk to her cabin.  He pushed open the door and walked in with her, sitting her down on the bed slowly.  Bryant sat down behind her, his hands in his lap.

"Can I . . . um . . . see your wounds?" he asked, stumbling over his words.  "If you don't mind that is."

"No," she whispered.  "Go ahead.  My ribs hurt.  Probably broke one or two."

Bryant lifted her shirt slowly, his eyes taking in the strange markings covering her back.  His brow furrowed as he looked at the long scar running from her right shoulder to her mid-back.  Bruises covered her back where the beam had hit her, and a thin line of faint burn marks covered her waist where the rope had cut into her.

"You're bruised badly, Miss Adams.  You may have a few broken ribs, but you'll need to see Doc to tell that."

His fingers trailed down the long scar gently, his mind wondering where she could have received a wound such as that.  He then turned his attention to the strange markings, his fingers tracing the intricate lines.

Lor lowered her shirt quickly and turned around in her seat.  She looked up to find their faces inches apart. 

"I thank you, Mr. Bryant," she whispered.  "I will see Doc as soon as the storm ends."

"You're welcome," he said quietly, softly brushing a stray strand of wet hair away from her face.  "You're beautiful."

The last two words were spoken so softly that at first Lor was unsure if she heard correctly over the roar of the storm.  His rough hand cupped her cheek, his fingers still wrapped in her hair.  Slowly, he leaned into her, brushing her lips with his.  Lor was hesitant at first, and then closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. 

* * * * * * *

Bwahahahahaha!  I am so evil. . . 

Next: **Chapter9:  Meeting the Family.  **Will Lor give into Bryant?  Or will her feelings for Jack stop her?  What will happen when Lor finally gets to England and meets her family?  Will they accept her like Jeremy and Tyler have?  Or will they try to turn her away?  Meanwhile, what will Jack do?****

**SiLvErFaTeD:**  Thank you! 

**Dawnie-7:  ** Yeah.  I don't like the uncle either.  But, he will get what's coming to him in later chapters.  I'm not sure if she gets a chance to shoot him yet, but she does do something.  I hope that made sense to you.

**Silmarwen:   **

**Mystic Fish:  ** Wow.  So, which Disney are you at?  Cuz if it's the one in Florida, then yer near me!  I thank you for the compliment.  I honestly did not know that my skills as a writer have improved.  And if you ask the people in my Creative Writing class, they would tell you that I haven't.  But they can just take a long walk off a short bridge.  I'm glad you liked the scene with the little kids.  I thought that would be so cute!  Plus, I'd been thinking about doing a scene like that for ages! 

**PED-sarah:   **

**Elentari II:  **

**Tef_sparrow:  **HAHAHAHAHA!  I wondered how many people would catch that reference of Lor moving on.  As to her moving on, you'll just have to wait and find out.  I promise you won't hate me too much.

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **Thank you!

**PineAppleLint:  **Hmm. . . yes, most likely a lot of sleepless nights.  Who knows?  I can tell you I really don't cuz I haven't got that far writing it yet.  But, I can assure you that Jack and Lor really do miss each other, even if they won't say it to other people.


	9. Meeting the Family

**AN**:  wow.  I swear even I started to think I'd died after not updating for so long.  But, there is a plus to all of this:  my school is over!  Well, until the fall semester at least.  But, eh, who cares?  It's over now!  And, another plus is that I get a vacation!  Albeit only a four day one, but I'm goin' ta Disney World!  YAY!  Ah, no work is a great thing.  Anyway, please, read on and please read the note at the end of the chapter!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!  There is an author's note at the end of the chapter that I need you all to read.  It is very important!!**

_"Hey, you have arm hair."_

_~Jennifer Garner, 13 Going on 30_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Nine:  Meeting the Family**

"Do you think that he will be alright?"

"I don't know."

"He didn't seem like himself when he left.  He seemed . . . different somehow."

"I know."

"I just. . . I just worry about him.  He was crazy enough to start with; I would hate to see what this would do to him."

"You don't have to worry about him Elizabeth.  He's just Jack, he's always been this way."

"I know Will.  I just. . ."

Will kissed her softly, pulling her closer to him on the bed.  Elizabeth leaned into him, trailing her hands down his bare chest.  

"He'll be fine, my love," Will whispered when they broke apart.  "Don't worry about him.  I'm sure that by now he's safe and sound on the _Pearl_, sailing to God only knows where."

* * * * * * *

Jack sat slouched at his desk, his hat lowered over his eyes.  A bottle of rum sat untouched on the desktop, the cork still embedded in its top.  The ship underneath him rocked, being blasted by the rough winds of the storm.  His eyes stared down at the bottle, his mind contemplating all of the possibilities that he had:

1.) He could drink himself unconscious (as he had done every night it seemed),

2.) He could go outside and let the storm knock him unconscious, or

3.) He could do all of the above.

It was amazing the lengths he was willing to go to get one simple woman out of his thoughts.  He was actually beginning to tread right on the border of complete insanity.  Or so he was told numerous times by AnaMaria.  Now, he was out aimlessly wandering the ocean, not sure where he planned to go.

Tortuga proved to be no help at all.  He had wound up getting completely drunk every night and waking up every morning in his cabin on the _Black Pearl_ with hangovers upon hangovers hammering in his brain.  He had gone there to forget, and yet all Tortuga had managed to do was embed her deeper in his thoughts.

With a sigh, he reached out and grabbed hold of the bottle of rum.  He pulled the cork out and tossed it across the room, muttering, "On to option A."

* * * * * * *

His fingers trailed through her wet hair, water dripping down her back.  Her white blouse clung to her equally wet skin as she was pressed up against his chest.  His lips left hers, trailing softly down her chin to the hollow point at her neck.  Suddenly, she had a strong urge to call out his name.  No, not the man who was kissing her.  No, she wanted to call out _his_ name.

_This is wrong_, she thought.

**_So?  He's the one who let you go,_** another voice replied.  

Her already closed eyes clenched tighter.  _It doesn't matter.   This is still wrong._

The other voice sighed exasperatedly.  **_Goddammit, who cares?  He shouldn't be the only one enjoying himself!_**

_No._

**_He told you he didn't tie himself down._**

_No._  She thought again.  "No," she whispered, and then pushed herself away.

Bryant looked at her, confusion written on his face.  "Miss Adams?"

"No.  I'm sorry.  I can't.  It wouldn't be fair."

"Fair?" Bryant asked quizzically.  "Fair to whom?"

"To you.  I can't let you think. . . I can't let you think there's anything more to this than there is."

Lor turned away from him, hissing as the rope burn around her waist was twisted.  She laughed sullenly at the words she had just spoken.  "It's strange, isn't it?  A woman like me having morals."

Bryant stayed quiet, simply staring over at her.

"I think you should go, Mr. Bryant.  I thank you for saving my life, but there are things about me you wouldn't understand."

Bryant stared at her for a moment longer, and then stood up slowly.  "I am sure, Miss Adams, that I would understand anything you were willing to tell me."

Lor laughed again.  "Go, Mr. Bryant," she replied, gazing up at him, her gold eyes flashing, "before I make you sorry you ever met me."

Bryant's eyes widened for a moment at her words.  She hoped that they had the right effect on him.  She hoped that he would recognize the threat laced in her words, the danger lingering in her eyes.

He swallowed noticeably as he backed up.  "Good night, then, Miss Adams.  I pray you will see the ship's doctor early tomorrow morning," he said, opening the small door and exiting the room.

Lor sighed, resting her throbbing forehead in her hands.

**_Its yer own fault, ya know.  Ya coulda had some fun,_** the voice said, laughing.

"Shut up."

* * * * * * *

The next few days passed quickly, the ocean having given up its fight against them.  The next she knew, Lor was riding in a carriage-a carriage of all things!-headed straight for the estate she was soon going to be calling home.

She had never been to England, it was true.  Her father had always avoided it like the plague no matter how many times she had begged him to go there when she was a child.  Even after she had grown up and captained her own ship, she could still never bring herself to sail to England, preferring to stay in the familiar Caribbean ocean.

Now, though, after the happy good-bye between her and Jack, she almost longed to see her new "home".  She was not sure, however, when the ocean would be calling out to her again.  Like Jack, she had never been able to stay on land for too long, always longing to feel a ship rocking underneath her feet.  Comes with the pirate territory, she supposed.

Lor stared out of the small window of the carriage, watching as the hills and houses rolled slowly past her.  Her thoughts sorted through the last few days, how things had slowly turned from good to bad in the course of one night.  Bryant had chosen to avoid her for the rest of the time, which she could understand.  She hadn't really given him a reason not to.  She had been right though, it was funny that a woman such as herself could have morals.  She was a pirate after all, and before she had ever met Jack, she would have gladly bedded any man without a second thought.  Now, though, was different.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" a soft voice said next to her.

Lor turned her attention away from the window to look into her grandfather's wrinkled eyes.  "Yes, it is.  I can't say that I've ever seen hills like these before."

"Of course you wouldn't," Gregory replied, staring haughtily into her eyes.  "Staying out on the ocean for so long causes you to miss many things on land."

Lor gave him a sarcastic smile.  She really hated that man.

The carriage stopped suddenly, pulling Lor's attention away from her uncle to the window once again.  The house standing tall next to the carriage rose up into the sky, towering over her as she stared up at it.  Ornate decorations covered the doors and windows, flowers blooming along the walls and columns that surrounded the large, wooden front doors.  

A man stepped up to the carriage and opened the door, holding his hand up to her.  Lor stared down at it for a moment, confused as to what she was supposed to do.  She shook her head, remembering what her grandfather had taught her.  She grasped the man's hand loosely, ducking her head so that she could exit the carriage, her skirts falling out of the carriage after her.  Yes, her skirts.

Lor straightened her back moments later after her feet hit the walkway, the corset that she had been forced to wear pinching her sides and ribs.  The dress, complete with lace and frills, hung around her, fitted perfectly to her size and height.  Her short hair was done up in small curls, ribbons and beads tangled in the soft strands.  Lor knew her father would have laughed aloud if he had been alive to see her now.  So would her entire crew if they had still been alive.  

Her grandfather, uncle and cousin stepped out after her, Jeremy offering his elbow to her with a smile.  She accepted it gratefully, offering her own small smile.  They walked slowly up the walkway, the front doors opening as they neared.  Dozens of people waited in the foyer, smiles embracing all of their faces.  Jeremy stopped just inside of the doors, smiling at an elderly woman that stood just in front of the rest of the group.  He turned to Lor slowly.

"Lor my dear," he said, his voice louder than she had ever heard it before.  "Allow me to introduce to you, your family." 

* * * * * * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE!  I have decided to write a third part to the Sui Generis saga and I have decided to give one of my loyal readers a chance to read the very first chapter before it is uploaded on fanfiction.net.  The contest consists of readers sending me via e-mail (Pirate Gyrl@aol.com) a poem or scene that includes Jack and Lor as the main characters.  You can write about anything you wish that has to do with them, and I will pick which one I like best.  This contest will take place throughout the rest of this story (which still has quite a few chapters left) and the winner will receive the chapter via e-mail after Silver and Gold is complete.  I hope you all participate, and I look forward to reading what you write!  In the subject space, type "Lor/Jack contest" so I know what the e-mail is about.**

Next:  **Chapter 10:  **

**Dawnie-7:  ** hahaha. I think you will find at the beginning of this chapter that no one needed to stop her, that she stopped herself.  I guess her feelings for Jack were too strong all along. . .

**Mystic Fish:  ** Well, as you can see, the whole thing with Bryant didn't get very far.  But, who knows, maybe they'll still be friends?

**PED-sarah:   **Ah, I'm glad you liked the dreams.  I was very proud of them myself.  I'm sorry I haven't fixed it yet, I promise I will in the end.  And yes, I know Lor/Jack is good.  But, well. . .

**Elentari II:  **I promise I didn't mean anything by that.  I usually keep places at the bottom of the chapters for the people who review and I forgot to erase the ones who didn't.  I promise there were no ulterior motives!

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **Hmmm . . . . once again, I cannot answer a question.  But, it'll all turn out good in the end, I promise.

**NazgulGirl:  **Wow.  I'm sorry.  I'll update as soon as I can!

**Mystery GYRL:  **I thought you already knew I was evil?  Anyway, I'm updating!  Happy now?


	10. Dreams and Revelations

**AN**:  okay, so now, not only am I completely obsessed with POtC (I mean who couldn't be?), but now I am in love with Troy.  For any of you who have seen it, I think you'll understand.  For any of you who haven't, well, you need to.  It's a wonderful movie and I LOVED it.  Granted, it was no Pirates, but it was still a great movie.  Everybody needs to see it!

_"An invisible line divides the outlaw from the law abiding."_

_Celia Rees, excerpt from her novel Pirates!_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Ten:  Dreams and Revelations**

Lor sat quietly on the large, four poster bed occupying the ornately decorated bedroom, her elbows resting lightly on her knees.  She had removed her heavy dress, deciding to sit just in her shift and bloomers.  If she had been able to remove the corset by herself, she would have.  She had almost taken a knife to the bloody thing, but had decided against it, figuring that it wouldn't make her grandfather very happy.  Plus, a lady would never do such a thing.

A knock on the door startled her, causing her eyes to flick to the door.  "Come in."

The door opened slowly, revealing an elderly woman dressed in a bright blue gown, a younger woman standing behind her dressed in a plain white dress with a black apron.  The younger woman's head was lowered, refusing to meet either woman's gaze.  The older woman gasped at the sight of Lor, her hand going to her chest.

"Good heavens child!  You should not be sitting so improperly!" she cried.  "You must be dressed, or at least you must wear your dressing gown."

Lor stood up slowly, one hand going to her corseted waist.  "I am sorry Lady Emma.  I sought merely to cool down.  My dress was becoming much too stifling."

Emma laughed, her hands crossing lightly in front of her waist.  "I understand my dear, but you must stay decent if you are to allow guests into your room," she flipped her hand at the woman behind her, gesturing for her to retrieve the dressing gown off of the stuffed chair.  "This is Amaris.  She will be your maid.  Well, one of them at least."

"I do not. . ." Lor protested.

Emma held up her hand.  "I do not know how you lived in the Caribbean my dear, but here you will live like a civilized woman."

Lor fought back a laugh.  Civilized?  Oh, she was civilized all right.  Just in a different sort of way.  "Of course, my lady," she replied instead, allowing Amaris to wrap the gown around her shoulders.

"We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, my dear."

"Do we?" Lor replied, uninterested turning her attention instead to the setting sun outside of her large window.

"Yes.  We are going into town.  We must order you more gowns."

Lor groaned inwardly, wincing slightly.  "I have gowns, my lady."

Emma laughed again.  "Of course you do.  But they are mere dinner gowns.  You must have dresses for balls and parties.  You cannot wear the same dress to each and every occasion."

Lor's eyebrows rose.  "Balls?  Parties?"

"Of course.  These are normal occasions where our family must be seen.  My dear girl, how _were_ you raised on those islands?" Emma scoffed.

"Poorly, it seems," Lor replied quietly, her attention still riveted on the setting sun.

_The gold filled room glittered, causing obscured shadows to slither around her.  She looked around, the room causing a golden haze to cover her vision.  She knew this place.  She had been here before.  She wasn't supposed to be here.  They had warned her before._

_"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" a deep voice said behind her.  _

_Lor__ turned around quickly, her hand going for her oddly missing sword.  Her eyes widened at the image that stood before her._

_A solitary man stood in front of her, clad in light brown breeches, black boots, and a white shirt.  His auburn hair was wild about his face, contrasting completely with his neatly trimmed beard._

_"Father?" she whispered._

_Timothy "Black" __Adams__ laughed heartily.  "Don't look so surprised my dear.  It was you, after all, who called out to me."_

_"That's impossible," she said._

_"Not really," he replied.  "Not with that thing on your back.  It's special, you know.  It's not as much of a curse as you believe it to be.  You are its Guardian, its Protector, which means you are tied to it."  He paused, his calloused hand brushing her cheek.  "And everybody who has ever loved you is tied to it as well."_

_"Including you?"_

_Timothy laughed.  "Of course!  How could you think otherwise?"  He paused again, his green eyes boring into hers.  "But I'm much more than that.  I loved your mother, who was a Guardian, as you well know.  I was _her _Protector, her husband, therefore I became a Guardian as well.  And so. . ."_

_"You're tied to this bloody map as well, aren't you?" Lor whispered again._

_"Aye, love, that I am.  As is the one you love."_

_Lor__ inhaled sharply at her father's words.  How could he have known?_

_"Pirates don't fall in love," she replied quietly, staring down at the dusty floor.  "As I've been told."_

_"And you believed him? Don't be foolish," Timothy said heatedly, pushing her an arm's length away from him, leaning down to gaze into her eyes.  "He is your Protector.  He is the one who will protect you from harm.  Do not withhold him from your life, you will need him._

_"Find him, my daughter.  Find him and keep him.  Find him and love him, as I did your mother.  Do not let your stubbornness get in the way of your destiny.  Do not let it get in the way of your future."_

Will walked slowly through the doorway, ducking slightly so that the giggling boy sitting atop his shoulders wouldn't hit his head on the doorframe.  "Elizabeth?" he called, kneeling down to allow Alex to climb off of his shoulders.  "Elizabeth, are you home?"

When he received no reply from his wife, Will walked further down the hallway, heading for the small dining room.  "Elizabeth?" he called again, his left hand gripping the hilt of the sword that never strayed from his side, not after all of the events that had occurred over the last few years.

"Daddy?" Alex called softly, his voice questioning.

Will's hand dropped slightly, gesturing for Alex to stay still.  He peered into the open room slowly, his eyes scanning the room for any dangers that he could be facing.  Instead, his wandering gaze fell on Elizabeth sitting at the small dining table, paper spread out in front of her, her long hair hanging loosely about her shoulders.

"Elizabeth?" he called again.

Elizabeth jumped slightly at his voice.  "Oh, Will, I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you all right, my love?" he asked, stepping into the room.

Elizabeth smiled weakly.  "Of course."

"What's wrong?" he pressed, knowing his wife was lying to him.

"Noth. . . oh bugger," she whispered, causing Will's eyes to widen.  "Will, we received a letter.  It was from Jack."

Will's eyebrows furrowed.  "Jack?  He never sends letters.  He claimed it was too dangerous."

Elizabeth nodded, closing her eyes and sighing slightly.  "Will, he's going to England." __

**DON'T FORGET!!!  The contest for the preview to the first chapter of the third story in the Sui Generis series is still going on!  The submitted articles should be a poem or scene that includes Jack and Lor as the main characters.  You should submit them via e-mail to PirateGyrlaol.com.  The contest will continue until the end of Silver and Gold.  The winner of this contest will receive the chapter via e-mail when SaG is complete.  In the subject space, type "Lor/Jack contest" so I know what the e-mail is about.  Remember, it's no fun if no one enters the contest!  I hope you all participate!**

Next:  **Chapter 11:  Adjustments.  **

**Dawnie-7:  ** I hope to read a submission of yours for my contest soon!  And, well, hug Jack?  Hmmmm. . . . I could think of something a little bit _better_ to do with him. . . .

**PED-sarah:   **I'm glad you liked the chapter, I'll try to keep it that good, or maybe it'll get better!  And, I understand about the lack of inspiration thing.  I go through that all the time.  But, I hope you can enter.

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **Thanks!  I'm glad you liked it!

**NazgulGirl:  **You know, you'd think I'd be able to update more now that I'm not in school, but no.  Now, I no longer have to worry about school work, oh no, now I get the bloody writer's block!  I'll update as fast as I can.  I promise!

**Mystery GYRL:  O**kay, one:  you don't know exactly what's gonna happen.  And two:  I don't even know what's gonna happen exactly.  I haven't entirely figured it out yet.  But thankz.


	11. Adjustments

**AN**:  Wow!  Here I am back again.  And let me tell you, it's good to be back.  Over the weekend my friend and I went on a short little vacation to Disney World.  We saw the best thing in the whole wide world there.  Well, at least at MGM.  The figurine on the bulkhead of the Black Pearl was there!  So was Barbossa'a costume!  smiles  I was so happy!  Anyway, enjoy!

_"History defines who you are because it tells you who you've been."_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Eleven:  Adjustments**

She hadn't wanted to go.  She hadn't wanted to get all dressed up and play pretend.  She hadn't wanted to play nice with people she didn't know.  But now, despite her wishes, she sat amongst a small group of men and women her grandparents had invited over.

The dinner had been grand.  The amount of food that had been used to feed the dozen people had almost shocked Lor.  She hadn't even used that much food on the _Sui Generis_.  Now she sat there, staring down at a dessert, the name of which she couldn't even pronounce.

Lor poked at the small cake, her lip curling up slightly.  A wrinkled hand touched hers lightly, causing her to look up into her grandfather's eyes.  He smiled slightly, a knowing smile.  Lor smiled back, placing the small silver fork down beside her plate.

She looked around the table, gazing at each of the guests in turn.  At first she looked at he cousin.  He looked about as bored as she felt.  He kept his face a mask, talking heartily with the girl next to him.

The girl sitting next to him, however, seemed completely enraptured by his words.  The girl, Sarah Clarke she believed her name was, was a young woman of eighteen.  Her blonde hair was pulled back in a proper bun, small ringlets outlining her face.  She sat properly, nodding at the right moments during their conversation.

Lor smiled slightly.  She knew the look on the girl's face; she'd worn that look before.  The girl was in love.  What's more, Sarah seemed to be in love with Lor's cousin.  She'd have to make a note to talk to her later.

Lor's eyes flicked to the man sitting next to Sarah Clarke, a man by the name of Lord Stevenson.  He was eating slowly, taking small bits of the cake each time.  He was listening intently to whatever her uncle was saying.  The man was well into his thirties, most likely close to the same age as Jack.  His black hair was tied back with a loose scarlet ribbon; a bunch of lace was hanging at his throat.  He was an attractive man with a kind face.  His eyes were what gave him away.

His dark eyes bore deep in their depths a form of cruelty she had only seen in one other man, a man that had been dead for two years.  Lor felt a shiver run down her spine as the man's attention turned to her.  The man smiled at her, raising his wine glass at her.  Lor nodded slightly, keeping her face neutral.

Lor turned away from him, her eyes scanning the rest of the table.  The rest of the people she knew nothing about.  Nothing except for the fact that they were friends of her grandfather's or uncle's.  Most were elderly men and women; each dressed stylishly in the latest fashions.

An arm brushed her shoulder, causing her to look up sharply.  A maid picked up the dessert dish slowly, muttering, "Sorry, ma'am."

Lor smiled slightly.  "S'okay," she whispered.

The woman looked startled for a moment, and then smiled, walking away from the table carrying two plates.

-----------------

Sarah Clarke stood silently by herself, her hands twisting the small handkerchief slowly.

"Nervous?" Lor asked, stepping up beside her.

Sarah jumped slightly, her hand going to her chest.  "Oh, Miss Adams.  I did not hear you approach."

Lor smiled.  "I did not mean to startle you.  You seem so nervous and out of place."

"Oh, no, Miss Adams, I'm just waiting for my mother.  She should be along momentarily."

"Ah, I see," Lor said, adjusting her long sleeves, "Is that why your eyes have been following my cousin around the entire room?"

Sarah's jaw dropped slightly, her eyes widening.  "I haven't. . . I wasn't. . . I mean. . ."

Lor laughed, "It is okay, Miss Clarke.  I'm sure no one else has noticed, least of all Tyler.  Your secret is safe with me."

Sarah sighed, playing with a small ringlet that hung in her face.  Her eyes scanned the room for a moment, and then flicked back to Lor.  "It does not matter how I feel, he could never second those emotions.  Besides, his father, Lord Adams, would never allow us to be together even if he did care about me which he doesn't so I do not think I have any hope of ever having him return how I feel," she babbled.

Lor's eyebrows rose at the girl's words.  She hadn't heard someone blubbering on like that since . . . well since she did it as a child.  "I think you should breathe my dear.  I assure you that I am the only one who noticed.  Now, tell me, are you attending Lady Cabot's party for her daughter in a week?"

"Oh, um, yes.  Yes I am."

Lor smirked.  "Good.  I believe I could arrange for him to dance with you," at the look that crossed Sarah's face, she continued hurriedly.  "Only if you would like."

"I don't know," Sarah replied, looking down at her still twisting hands.

Before Lor could reply, Lord Stevenson walked up to them, placing his hand gently on her elbow.  "May I have a moment of your time, Miss Adams?"

Lor looked up into his dark eyes, a shiver once again running down her spine.  "Of course, sir," she replied and then turned back to Sarah.  "It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Clarke; I will speak with you more later."

Sarah merely nodded, watching as Lord Stevenson led Lor away.

"Miss Adams," he started, leading them slowly into her grandfather's study, "I was wondering if you would honor me with your presence for lunch on my boat in two days."

Lor's heart thumped.  This man wasn't seriously trying to ask her something this ridiculous.  She fought back a grimace, attempting to keep her face blank.

"I . . . um. . . I'm not sure, sir.  I am very flattered, but. . ."

Stevenson's eyes narrowed, gazing down at her.  "I see," he said slowly, his voice low.  "Let me know of your decision."

Lor nodded slightly, her own eyes narrowing.  "Of course sir, I will."

Without another word, Stevenson turned on his heel and left the study, his long blue jacket flowing behind him.  Lor stood silently for a moment, her eyes staring at the open door.  She shook her head, sighing.  "Pompous moron," she muttered, turning around and looking at the books lining the walls.  "God, why are all men such idiots?"

"What do you think you are doing?" a deep voice said behind her.

Lor gazed over her shoulder as the door was closed.  Her uncle stood there, his face a mask of anger.  "What are you talking about?"

"Lord Stevenson," Gregory said, "invited you to have lunch with him."

"Yes," Lor said slowly, "and I told him I would let him know of my decision."

"He has already spoken to me about your rude behavior," he replied.  "And I have already told him that you would be glad to accept."

Lor turned around quickly, her skirts rustling and the girdle pinching her sides.  "You what?"

"You will dine with Lord Stevenson on his boat."

"I do not believe I said that I would go."

"Lord Stevenson is a fine man.  Any woman would be proud to dine with him."

"I am not any woman," Lor replied angrily.  "And I thank you very much but I will make my own choices."

"You will dine with him, my dear, since you are indebted to this family."

"I'm sorry?" Lor asked incredulously.

"My father saved you from the gallows where he should have left you."

Lor stared at him as if he were crazy.  "So you believe that I owe you because your father saved my life?  I would hate to see how you treat the rest of your family."

"You are not family," Gregory gritted out.

Lor's eyes narrowed at him, her eyes turning into dark gold orbs filled with barely contained anger.  "And yet my father was your brother."

"He was no brother to me," Gregory said.  "He was a thief, a black heart, and a coward."

Lor's fists clenched at her sides.  "You have no right."

"I have every right," he replied, walking up to her.  "He betrayed this family."

She shook her head.  "You have no right to speak of him like that."

"Your father was a coward afraid of his life so he ran away to. . ."

Lor's fist connected with his jaw, sending him falling backward into a wooden table, breaking it in half.

"Do not ever speak of my father like that again," she said angrily, her eyes blazing.  "He was a good man.  A better man than you could ever be.  If you ever try to demean him again, I swear I will not hesitate to shoot you where you stand."

"How dare you. . ." Gregory said heatedly, scrambling to stand up.

"I dare, you bastard, because I am not afraid of you.  I have faced men like you before.  Hell, I've killed men like you before," she said angrily.  "I have killed men for less than this.  Do not tempt me!"

"I should have you arrested. . ." Gregory began.

"Then do so!" Lor exploded.

Suddenly the door opened, Jeremy stepping inside the room.  "What is going on in here?"

"Your granddaughter attacked me!"

"You deserved it!"

"Grandfather?  Father?  Is everything all right?" Tyler asked, entering the room slowly, glancing from one person to the next.

Jeremy touched Lor's shoulder gently.  "I am not sure what happened, but I am sure. . ."

"No!  He deserved it!  You would never understand, you could never understand."

"What did I do, hurt your pride?" Gregory sneered.  "Your father was not. . ."

Lor lunged at him, her eyes blazing.  Before she could reach him, Tyler stopped her, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her to him.  

"Calm down Lor," Jeremy whispered.  "Do not let him get to you."

"Let me go," Lor gritted out.

"No, not until you calm down.  Please, you are causing a scene," Tyler whispered.

"Let me go.  If you do not let me go, I will kill him," Lor muttered.

"No, you. . ." Tyler started.

Without warning, Lor lifted her arm, elbowing Tyler in the cheek with enough force to knock him sideways, releasing her in the process.  Lor turned around quickly, pushing past Jeremy and rushing out of the study, ignoring the men and women staring after her.

-----------------

Lor threw open the door to the Red Barrel, her eyes taking in the people inside.  The occupants of the tavern turned to look up at her as she walked past them.  She walked quickly up to the dusty bar and sat down heavily on one of the tall stools, her skirts settling down on the dirty floor.

The bar tender came up to her, his wizened eyes looking her up and down from her bejeweled, curled hair to the ruffled and laced dress.  "C'n I 'elp ya, m'lady?"

Lor looked up at him, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.  She reached into the sash tied tightly around her waist and pulled out three small coins.  Placing them on the counter, she pushed the coins toward the man.

"Give me whatever these'll buy."

The man picked up the coins hesitantly and looked down at them.  His eyes widened slightly as he looked back up at her.  "These could buy the 'ole tavern, lass."

Lor laughed softly.  "Just give me some rum."

"Whatever ya say," he replied, pouring the liquid in a mug and handing it to her."

Lor gratefully accepted the mug, bringing it to her lips immediately and taking a long drink from it.

A man sitting next to her laughed and shook his head.  "T'ain't no way fer a lady ta drink."

Lor took the mug from her lips, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her dress.  "So people keep tellin' me.  I guess it's a good thing I'm not a lady."

The older man looked her up and down and then sneered.  "Look like one ta me lass."

Lor glanced over at him.  "Appearances can be deceivin' sir.  You, on the other hand, are exactly what you appear to be."

"And what is that?"

She looked him directly in the eyes, her gold eyes flashing.  "A pirate."

The man stared at her and then laughed.  "Now, why would ye believe that I be a pirate?" he asked.

Lor smirked.  "Pirates stick together.  We always know each other."

"We, lass?" he said incredulously and then turned to the barkeep.  "'Ey Wolfe!  She believes she's a pirate!" he exclaimed.

The two men laughed loudly.  Lor rolled her eyes and then unbuttoned her sleeve, pulling up the fabric, revealing the small _P_ on her wrist.  "I believe nothin' mates."

The men stared at her for a moment, the laughter dying on their lips.  "You look funny fer a pirate."

Lor rolled her eyes again, taking another drink from her mug.  "Long story."

The man nodded slowly, accepting her answer.  "Name's Coil, pleasure ta make yer acquaintance."

Lor looked over at him again, her eyes tracing his grizzled features.  Now that she thought about it, he reminded her a lot of Gibbs.  "Lor Adams," she replied, inclining her head towards him.

"Well, Miss Adams. . ."

"Captain," Lor interrupted.

Coil drew back.  "What?"

"Captain, its Captain Adams."

"A lass young as you?  Incredible feat.  Kinda makes one wonder why yer playin' dress up 'stead o' captainin' yer ship."

Lor's eyes flicked over to him.  "I don't think tha's any o' yer business, sir," she said, her voice low.

Coil raised his hand slightly in a complacent gesture, recognizing the undertone in her voice.  "Aye, lass, I understand," he said, smiling into his half-empty mug.

"Wait a minnit," Wolfe said, setting down the mug he had been cleaning and looking up at Lor.  "Lor Adams?  'Aven't I 'eard o' ye before?"

Lor shrugged.  "Depends on what you've heard."

"Daughter o' Black Adams," Wolfe stated matter of factly.  "An' recently yer name and Jack Sparrow's name's've been linked together."

A smile crossed Lor's face, exotic memories floating through her mind.  "So you've heard that, eh?" she asked.

"O' course!  Nothin' Sparrow does goes unnoticed."

"Yes, well, we've 'ad our moments."

Lor's ears pricked up as the door behind her opened.  She tilted her head sideways slightly, catching a shadowed glimpse of the man that entered as he sat down.  Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the men next to her.

"So tell me lass, did 'e really escape from tha' island usin' sea turtles?" Coil asked, leaning into her.

Lor coughed, covering her mouth with her free hand.  She swallowed quickly, glancing over at him.  "S'not fer me ta answer.  Can' say that I know."

"Surely ye know somethin'.  Most only know rumors an' stories.  Someone as close ta 'im as you. . ."

Lor laughed silently to herself.  "Can' say that I know anymore than most people.  Keeps things close ta the vest, he does," she replied, grinning wickedly.

"If ye know so much about 'im, lass," a new voice chimed in, footsteps coming up behind her.  "Then enlighten us as to what kinda lover 'e is."

Lor's grin widened.  She knew that voice.  She turned around on the stool, twisting her skirts around her.  She gazed up into the man's eyes, her gold orbs filled with humor.  "Sparrow as a lover?  Could be better."

"Ah, you wound me, love."

Lor's grin turned seductive.  "Hello, Jack."

-----------------

**DON'T FORGET!!!  The contest for the preview to the first chapter of the third story in the Sui Generis series is still going on!  The submitted articles should be a poem or scene that includes Jack and Lor as the main characters.  You should submit them via e-mail to PirateGyrl at aol.com.  The contest will continue until the end of Silver and Gold.  The winner of this contest will receive the chapter via e-mail when SaG is complete.  In the subject space, type "Lor/Jack contest" so I know what the e-mail is about.  Remember, it's no fun if no one enters the contest!  I hope you all participate!**

Next:  **Chapter 12:  The Red Barrel.  **

**Dawnie-7:  **Thank you!  I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**PED-sarah:   **I understand about the lack of inspiration.  But, I too am working on some stories on the side.  But mostly just a Harry Potter one.  But also some short one-shots that I plan to post sometime soon.  I hope you continue to read!  PS.  I hope this chapter was long enough!  I had so much I needed to write and do in this chapter!

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **I understand.  I haven't had a chance to read my author alerts either.  sighs, lowering head  I feel so bad.

**NazgulGirl:  **Thank you very much! 

**PineAppleLint****:  **Thank you very much!  I thought the whole thing with him being her protector was good too.  I thank you so much for liking my chapter and my whole story!  I hope you keep reading!


	12. The Red Barrel

**AN**:  Okay, this one is updated much faster than usual.  I guess I just found it easier to write.  Also, the next chapter is already written, but seeing as it is on my laptop, and I can't get the internet on my laptop unless I am at my friend's house, it won't be posted until tomorrow or later.  But, hey, at least you'll have it soon!  Enjoy!

_"How's that old saying go?  The one about sneezes?  If sneezing three times means someone doesn't like me, I think I'll survive."_

_Hajime Saitoh, Rurouni Kenshin_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Twelve:  The Red Barrel**

"Ah, you wound me love."

Lor's grin turned seductive.  "Hello, Jack."

Jack grinned down at her.  "Been awhile."

"Too long," Lor replied, her eyes scanning his darkly tanned face.  She licked her lips quickly, smirking.

"A month at best, love."

"Too long," Lor said, jumping to her feet and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.  She pressed her lips to his, kissing him roughly.

Laughter echoing around them caused Jack to smirk against her lips.  "Thought you were mad at me," he whispered, pulling away.

"I am," Lor whispered back, trailing her hands down his shoulders and arms.  "Remind me to smack you later."

Wolfe laughed again.  "Ya know lass, with the amount o' money ya gave me, ye can 'ave a room upstairs as well."

Lor smirked.  "Jack?" she whispered, reaching up and kissing the edge of his jaw.

Jack smirked again.  "I think we're gonna need that room," he said huskily.

Wolfe nodded, reaching underneath the bar and withdrawing a key.  "Room six, lad," he said, tossing the key at them.

Jack caught the key with one hand, his other hand trailing down Lor's arm to her hand.  "C'mon love."

Lor nodded, allowing him to pull her behind him.  "Thanks!" she called over her shoulder as they headed up the stairs.

Wolfe and Coil looked at each other, knowing grins hovering over their faces.

-----------------

"Hands are magical you know," Lor whispered, entwining her fingers in Jack's.

"Really?  How so?" he whispered back, laughing quietly.

"Hands can cause hundreds of emotions to course through a body, sending shivers down a spine.  Hands can express one's emotions.  The strongest hands can be the gentlest.  It just goes to show that hands are the most magical part of the human body," Lor said, gazing down at their joined hands.

Jack laughed, his chest bouncing against the back of her head.  "Since when did you become so philosophical, love?"

"Just statin' a fact," she whispered, placing their joined hands on her bare stomach.

Jack kissed her hair, inhaling her soft scent.  He pulled away slightly.  She had almost lost the smell of the ocean.  Now, he could smell only a hint of the sea, whereas before, that had been the most prominent smell on her.

"Ye've changed love," he whispered, kissing the tip of her ear.

"Not really, Jack," Lor said, sitting up quickly and turning around on his outstretched legs.  "I'm still the same pirate as before."

Jack's eyebrows arched.  "Hmmm. . . I can see that," he muttered, his eyes scanning her bare flesh.  She still bore her scars and tattoos, obviously, since there was really no way she could get rid of them.  To him, they just made her even more beautiful.

Jack leaned forward, planting a trail of feather light kisses over the scar on her shoulder.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed up against her, pushing all of his weight on her.

Lor fell back with a shriek, laughing as his beard tickled her.  "Why is it that yer always on top Jack?" she asked, laughing.

Jack lifted himself up slightly.  "Simple, love.  I'm. . ."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Lor replied, rolling her eyes.  "Yes, I know.  Bugger off."

Jack smirked.  "Already doin' that."

"Pervert," Lor muttered, claiming his lips with her own.  She rolled them over, pulling the sheets over them both.

Jack laughed against her mouth, flipping them over again, the sheets tangling themselves around them.  He withdrew his arms slowly from around her waist, his fingers skimming her sides.  Lor let out a gasp of laughter as Jack's fingers trailed across her skin.

"Jack," she gasped, holding back her laughter.  "Jack, stop."

Jack pulled away, grinning.  "I'm sorry.  Somethin' wrong?" he whispered, his fingers tracing circles over her abdomen.

"Jack you know that tickles," she gasped.

"What?  This?" he asked, his fingertips skimming her ribcage lightly, causing Lor to squirm underneath him.

"Jack," she laughed.  "Stop!  Stop!  That's not fair!  Get off!" she cried, pushing against his chest with her hands with as much might as she could muster.

Jack laughed, continuing his tickling efforts.  With one last push, Lor flipped him over, causing him to land on the edge of the bed.  Lor pushed at him again quickly with one hand.

"Oolf!" Jack cried, falling off of the bed and landing on the hard wood floor, the thin comforter falling with him.

Lor rolled over, propping her head up on her left hand.  She smirked down at him, her gold eyes glinting.  "You all right, love?"

"Peachy," he grumbled, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. 

Lor laughed.  "You deserved that," she said between laughs.

"Oh really?" Jack asked, reaching up and grabbing hold of her arm.  The laughter died on her lips as Jack pulled her down roughly, yanking her off of the bed.

Lor fell with a shriek, landing hard on top of Jack.  He grunted as she landed on him, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I deserved that," he muttered.

"Yes, you did," Lor replied, lifting herself up slightly.

Jack pushed against her, rolling them over.  "Then I guess," he said, kissing her neck gently, "you should punish me."

Lor grinned, pulling his face up to meet hers, kissing him roughly.

-----------------

Jack's head rested on Lor's lap, Lor's fingers braiding small bits of his hair.  The long sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to the middle of her arms.  The sun was rising slowly over the buildings, the morning mist evaporating as the warm rays enveloped the world.

"Beautiful, innit?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?"

"The sunrise, love," Jack laughed.

Lor looked up slowly, staring out of the small window on the opposite wall.  "Not the same," she whispered.

"Same as what?"

"As watching the sun rise from the bow of a ship."

Jack tilted his head slightly, staring up at her.  Her face was calm, almost reminiscent.  "Ya miss it," he stated.

"I grew up on the ocean, Jack, of course I miss it."

"Then go back."

Lor looked down at him, an almost sad look in her eyes.  "I can't Jack, you know that," she muttered.

"She'll call ya back, love," he said, turning his attention back to the rising sun.  "Never forget that."

Lor sighed, running her fingers through his hair.  "Jack, I. . ."

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting Lor before she could complete her sentence.  Jack's eyes flicked up to hers, both staring at each other for a moment.  "Come in," she called out hesitantly.

The door opened slowly, Wolfe poking his head in, his grey speckled hair pulled back in a ponytail.  A grin spread out over his face, his eyes scanning their half dressed bodies.  "Sorry ta interrupt, lass, but, ah. . ."

"That will do, Mr. Wolfe, I thank you," a soft voice said.

The door opened the rest of the way, revealing Jeremy Adams, his face a neutral mask.  Wolfe nodded slightly, casting one last look at Lor and Jack.

The door opened the rest of the way, revealing Jeremy Adams, his face a neutral mask.  Wolfe nodded slightly, casting one last look at Lor and Jack.  Jeremy stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.  He looked up at them, his face calm.

Jack sat up, his dark hair falling over his bare shoulders.  "Mornin'," he said.

Jeremy's eyes flicked over to him.  "Captain Sparrow," he said quietly, and then turned back to Lor, "may I have a moment with my granddaughter?"

Jack looked at Lor, his eyebrows raised.  Lor nodded, her eyes never leaving Jeremy's.  Jack stood up slowly, stooping down to pick up his vest.  He leaned down, giving Lor a soft kiss, whispering, "I'll be downstairs love."

Lor nodded slowly, staring up into his eyes for a moment, and then watched as he left the room.

"I do not know what could have happened last night to cause you to fight, but I do not agree with how you decided to end it," Jeremy said softly.

Lor glanced up at him, stretching out her legs.  "Which time?  When I punched him?  Or when I stormed out?"

Jeremy sighed.  "Both times, my dear.  There are other ways you could have settled your argument."

Lor's eyebrows rose slightly.  "Not from where I was standing.  You weren't there.  You didn't hear what he said to me."

"I do not believe I need to.  It was an argument between you and Gregory.  What I do know, is that it should have been handled differently."

"Perhaps.  But. . ." Lor paused.  "I lost it.  I just couldn't take it anymore.  I need a chance to be myself for awhile," she said in a rush.

Jeremy stared down at her, his eyes boring into hers.  He walked over to her, placing his wrinkled hand under her chin.  He smiled down at her, his mask shattering.  "I know it is difficult for you," he said, "trying to become different.  You are not used to this way of life.  But," he paused, smiling once again, "everybody needs time off."

Lor's eyes narrowed in confusion.  "Wha.  . . ?"

"I can give you perhaps three days.  This life can be tiresome to anybody."

"But what about Lord Stevenson?"

"What about him?"

"Gregory," Lor said, spitting out the name, "informed him that I would be glad to join him for lunch."

Jeremy flipped his hand dismissively.  "Let me handle him.  I shall think of something."

"You would do that?" she asked quietly.

"Of course.  You are family," he replied.  "I do not agree with your choice in recreation, but I will accept it for the time being," he stood up straight, walking slowly toward the door.  "You have three days, my dear, use them well."

He left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.  Lor stared and the closed door, her eyes wide.   What had just happened?  Had her grandfather really just given her three days to spend with Jack?

Minutes later, the door opened again, Jack stepping in.  "You all right, love?" he asked, seeing her dazed expression.  "I saw yer grandfather leave."

"'E gave me three days," Lor said, finally turning he attention away from the door.  "Three days to rest."

Jack grinned, pushing her back on the bed, kissing her jaw softly.  "Then let's not waste 'em."

-----------------

Lor kissed him softly, attempting to lace up her dress while his probing hands trailed along her skin.  "I have to go," she whispered.

"You don't have to," he whispered back, kissing her bare shoulder.

Lor laughed.  "Yes I do.  Three days are up, love.  Not to say they weren't three of the best days of my life," she answered.  "If I don't go back now, he'll come for me again.  It's better this way.  I'll be back, I promise."

Jack took the ties of the dress from her, tying them tightly, frowning.  Lor smiled down at him, kissing his forehead.  "If I don't return soon, meet me at the Cabot manor in four days.  There will be a ball there, and unfortunately I will be attending.  Go there," she said.

Jack merely stared up at her, not giving her an answer.  She leaned down again, kissing him roughly.  She lingered for a moment, not wanting to leave but knowing she had to.  Without a look behind her, she left the room, getting ready to make her way back into her hell of a life. 

-----------------

**DON'T FORGET!!!  The contest for the preview to the first chapter of the third story in the Sui Generis series is still going on!  The submitted articles should be a poem or scene that includes Jack and Lor as the main characters.  You should submit them via e-mail to PirateGyrl at aol.com.  The contest will continue until the end of Silver and Gold.  The winner of this contest will receive the chapter via e-mail when SaG is complete.  In the subject space, type "Lor/Jack contest" so I know what the e-mail is about.  Remember, it's no fun if no one enters the contest!  I hope you all participate!**

Next:  **Chapter 13:  Waiting.  **Will Jack meet her?  Will they join again?  What will happen? 

**Dawnie-7:  **Wow, thank you!  To tell the truth, I don't like the new guy either, but that's what makes such a good evil person.  I'm glad you like how Jack came in.  It was so much fun to write!

**PED-sarah:   **Well, so far 3 people.  And thank you very much for liking the chapter!

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **Well. . .

**NazgulGirl:  **Trust me, I will!

**PineAppleLint:  **I'm so glad you liked it!  That was such a fun chapter to write!  I had to have her punch her uncle.  It was either that or shoot him, but I figured I didn't need her getting arrested.  It would just so totally kill the rest of the story!


	13. Waiting

**AN:**  Like I promised, here is the next chapter as soon as I could get on-line!  I hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to write it!  At first it was because I was going to use it as a short story for my Creative Writing class, but then I decided against it because it wasn't good enough to be something by itself.  But, anyway, enjoy!

_"The past is the past and the future is the future.  A man is a man and a woman is a woman.  The present is the present.  I am who I am and you are who you are.  That's all there is to it.  Does it really matter?  Or do we just think it does?"_

_Faye Valentine, Cowboy Bebop_

Chapter 13:  Waiting

The long dress skirts rustled as they crossed the large ballroom.  The women inhabiting them were smiling false smiles as they hid their faces behind large, ornate fans.  Their hair towered above their heads, formed in tight curls and beaded braids.  All were painted up for the ball as if they were intricate paintings on a wall, their faces pale.  One woman, though, hid among the others, staying well away from the crowded dance floor.

Her golden eyes scanned the dance floor, watching as each woman and man passed her by.  The women's intricately designed dresses swirled around their feet.  Couples danced around the polished dance floor, their feet moving in difficult steps that only trained bodies could perform.  The hidden woman tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes continuing to scan the room for the one person who could catch her eye.

The ballroom around her glowed in the lamp light, the flickering flames casting haunting shadows over the room.  A smile crossed the woman's face as strong arms wrapped around her corseted waist.  A chest pressed against her back, a face burying itself in her braided and bejeweled hair.  Lips kissed the back of her neck gently.  The woman's own hands trailed across the man's, ending at his fingertips. 

 "I've been waiting for you," she whispered, turning her head slightly, her voice an elegant drawl.

A soft laugh echoed in her ear.  "I hope you didn't have to wait long."

She smiled.  "Of course not.  A mere two hours at best."

He laughed again.  "It's much easier to sneak into a manned and guarded port then it is to sneak into this bloody house."

"You didn't get caught, did you?" she whispered, trying to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course not, I never get caught," he answered smugly.

"Ah yes, the great Captain Jack Sparrow never gets caught," she replied sarcastically.

Lor turned around in his arms and drew back sharply.  The man standing before her with his arms around her waist looked different than what she remembered.  His long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail hanging loosely at the base of his neck.  The beads that normally adorned his head were gone; all save for the two beads hanging from his small beard.  His fingers and face were clean, no dirt splotches covering his naturally tanned skin.  His normal pirate attire had been exchanged for a set of fine silk clothing, complete with ruffles and lace.

"Jack?  Jack what did you do?" she asked, her fingers trailing over the soft ruffles at the base of his throat.

"I figured that if I had to go to such a fancy dance, I should dress the part."

Lor laughed quietly, her arms going around his waist.  "It doesn't matter.  No matter what you look like, you'll never change who you are."

"And who would that be?" he asked, bending down to hover over her lips.  

"A pirate," she whispered, brushing his lips with hers lightly.

Jack kissed her back, pulling her body closer to his.  She pulled away after a moment, the corset pinching her sides, leaning her forehead against his chest.  Then, she pushed away from him, grabbing hold of his hands.  Her ears pricked up as the music started.  "Come, let us dance," she said.

Jack's eyebrows rose slightly at her words.  "Dance, love?  Pirates don't dance."

"This one does," she argued, peering up into his dark eyes.

Jack smirked, "Since when do you dance?"

Lor sighed, exasperated.  "Since I came here.  I have to keep up appearances, mate.  I wouldn't want anybody to know who I really was."

"You can't change who you are either, lass.  You'll always be a pirate, same as me, and you know it.  It's in yer blood."

"I never said I was trying to be otherwise, Jack.  My heart still belongs to the ocean."

Jack smirked again, "I thought yer heart belonged to me?"

It was Lor's turn to raise her eyebrows.  "Don't get cocky, Captain Sparrow.  I am a pirate, as I have said before.  My heart belongs to no one but the sea."

"I may have to fight her for it, then."

Lor merely laughed at him, her gold eyes gleaming, once again pulling him out onto the dance floor.  She stopped in front of him, and curtsied deeply, almost laughing once again when Jack returned the favor, bowing to her in turn.

-----------------

A soft voice sang out to them, surrounded by the soft sounds of the orchestra. 

_"Face to face-my lovely foe_

_Mouth to mouth-raining heavens' blows"_

Lor and Jack moved across the dance floor, completely oblivious to the people around them.  Lor stared up into Jack's eyes, keeping all of her attention on him.  Even in such a pristine dance such as the one they were doing, he could still make it seem as if she were being seduced, and that was one of the many things that she loved about him, that he had been worth waiting for.  It had been months since she had seen him last, since she had been held in his arms, although never this formally.

_"Hand on heart-tic tac toe_

_Under the stars-naked as we flow"_

_Not true,_ she told herself.  She had seen him a few nights ago when they had met up in the _Red Barrel _tavern.  She had been attempting to hide from the rest of these rich, pompous idiots, and she had figured that the _Red Barrel_ would be the best place to do so, seeing as it was a dirty, musty old tavern where miscreants and criminals frequented.  After all, with her being a pirate, she figured she would fit right in.

"Since when have you known how to dance?" she asked, her feet moving in the intricate steps to the dance.

"You forget one thing, darling," he replied. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.  I can do anything."

"I thought pirates didn't dance."

"They do now," he whispered, leaning close to her ear.

_Cheek to cheek-the bitter sweet_

_Commit your crime in your deadly time_

_It's too divine-I want to bend_

_I want this bliss but something says I must resist_

Jack placed his cheek next to hers, the rough bristles of his beard tickling her skin.  Lor laughed quietly, gripping his hand tighter.  The hand that rested on her waist tightened as well, his fingers digging into her skin slightly.  The fabric of her dress bunched beneath his fingers.  Lor's own hand squeezed his shoulder slightly, laughing again.

_Another life-another time_

_We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined_

_Face to face-no telling lies_

_The masks they slide-to reveal a new disguise_

_You never can win-it's the state I'm in_

_This danger thrills and my conflict kills_

_They say follow your heart-follow it through_

_but__ how can you-when you're split in two?_

Their arms straightened, pushing them apart for a moment.  Their gazes were locked on each other, their eyes never leaving the others gaze.  Lor wore a small smile, her gold eyes crinkling at the edges.  Jack stared down at her, his eyes scanning her face, memorizing it once again, making sure not an inch of her tanned face escaped his memory. 

_And you'll never know_

_You'll never know_

Lor's feet danced below her skirts, careful not to kick the fabric into Jack's feet.  Jack twirled in front of her, pulling Lor with him, his arms skimming over her chest.  Lor turned around in front of him, Jack grabbing hold of her right hand, his other arm wrapping around her waist. 

Lor knew that they drew attention.  Even in a crowd of dozens of other couples dancing, she knew that they stood out.  She couldn't help it really.  Not with Jack around.  When she wasn't near him, she could play out her act with ease, pretending that she was a proper lady from a well-to-do family.  But when he came close her, all thoughts of who she was pretending to be flew from her mind.  Jack placed a soft kiss on her neck, causing a sigh to escape from her mouth.  He laughed against the back of her neck, his arm tightening on her waist.

_One more kiss-before we die_

_Face to face-and dream of flying_

_Who are you?-who am I?_

_Wind in wings-two angels falling_

_To die like this-with a last kiss_

_It's__ falsehood's flame-it's a crying shame_

_Face to face-the passions breathe_

_I hate to stay but then I hate to leave_

Lor twirled back around in his arms, facing him once again.  They danced around the room, following the movements of the other couples, although lost in their own world.  This was a side that she had never seen of him before.  True, she knew that there were many sides to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, but she had never known that this could have been a side that she would have ever seen. 

_And you'll never know_

_You'll never know_

The orchestra stopped in the background, the woman's voice filtering off, as he pressed his cheek to hers, feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his.  The dance floor around them emptied as the people walked slowly away.  They bowed to each other and then Jack pulled away from her slowly, taking hold of her hand; he led her off of the floor, directing her into the crowd of talking dancers.  He squeezed her hand lightly, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I'll be back love," he said, lifting her hand and kissing it lightly and then started to make his way further into the crowd.

"There's no rum, Jack," she called softly.

He turned his head slightly to look back at her, a grin gracing his face.  She could hear him laughing as he disappeared from her sight, his own silk clad body blending in with the others.  She smiled into the crowd, her eyes growing distant as she imagined Jack's return.  Moments later, though, the smile disappeared when she heard three all too familiar giggles. 

Rolling her eyes, she turned around slowly, the corset pinching her sides once again.  She couldn't wait to be rid of the blasted thing, and she knew just the person to have take it off.  But that was a thought for another time.  Quickly, so as not to seem rude, she plastered a fake smile on her face.  "Good evening," she said, talking over the low murmur of the people around her.

"Good evening, Miss Adams," one of the women, Penelope Masters, replied, smiling kindly.  "We did not expect to see you here.  We had heard that you had grown ill, a most dreadful sickness."

"Lord Adams told my father that you were bedridden.  We were all most concerned," the second woman, Lois Parker, seconded.

Lor smiled again.  "Yes, well, my grandfather was most concerned about my health.  I apparently contracted a cold while out for a walk the other night.  I am better now; I thank you for your concerns," she lied.  She had, in fact, been spending the last three days and nights with Jack.  Her grandfather well knew that, seeing as he had found them together one morning while they were watching the sun rise from their room's small window.

The third woman, Gina Thomas, smiled at her, the smile never reaching her pale blue eyes.  "We are most pleased to hear that, Miss Adams," she paused, glancing over Lor's shoulder.  "Now, we wish to find out who that man that you were dancing with was."

Lor's eyes narrowed slightly, confused for a moment until she realized that they were talking about Jack.  She looked over her shoulder, making sure that he wasn't making his way back.  "He is no one, merely a man who asked me for a dance.  I did not catch his name."

"You seemed familiar with him, Miss Adams," Lois said, fanning herself with her pink, feathery fan.

"Yes, very familiar," Penelope seconded, giggling her irritating horsy laugh.

"He was a kind man.  I have never met him before tonight."

"So then you do not care if we approach him?" Penelope asked, hiding a smile behind her own baby blue fan.

Lor hesitated slightly, adjusting the long gloves that hid her scars and tattoos.  Her eyes gazed into the haughty eyes of the three girls, trying to see if she could read anything in them.  Lor knew that the girls would try to do anything that would hurt her.  Well, hurt her feelings, at least.  Too bad it was nearly impossible to do so.

Finally, Lor shrugged.  "If you wish.  Although you should know that he is not from the richest of families.  At least not as rich as you hope to marry into."

The smiles on their faces fell slightly, their eyes darkening.  Penelope Masters fanned herself a little harder in agitation.  Lor smiled again, this time a little wider.  "It was very nice chatting with you again, ladies, but I fear I must leave you.  I believe I hear my grandfather calling me."

The girls smiled back, doing their best to hide their irritation at her.  Lor turned around, laughter bubbling up into her throat.  She could hear the women muttering amongst themselves as she walked away.  The sound of music beginning once again filtered through the crowd.  Several couples moved slowly onto the dance floor, arm in arm.  Her eyes once again scanned the crowded room, looking for any sign of Jack.

A hand touched her shoulder gently, a voice whispering in her ear.  "May I have this dance, my lady?"

The voice sent shivers down her spine, and not shivers of the good kind.  Lor turned around slowly, no hint of a smile evident on her face.  "Of course," she replied, her own voice growing hard.

The man held out his hand, and she placed hers into it, allowing him to guide them out onto the dance floor.  His left hand grabbed her right gently, his right hand touching her slightly on her waist.  She followed his lead, placing her left hand lightly on his right shoulder.  She gazed up into his face, anger radiating from her eyes.

 "Have you come to try and kill me again, Captain Mason?  Or are you just here for the dance?"

"Do not believe you are invincible, Captain Adams, just because your grandfather is a high ranking Lord of England does not mean that you cannot be touched.  I will catch you one day, and your neck will stretch as you fall."

Lor smirked.  "You have such a way of speaking, Captain; I don't know why you are not married or popular with the ladies."

"And I have yet to find out why your Lord Adams stopped me from hanging you and your pirate lover.  If you had been part of my family, I would have let you hang instead of living with the embarrassment of having a pirate in the family."

"Oh, such a sweet talker, Captain.  If you so wish, you could try and arrest me now, in front of all these guests, I'm sure our host would enjoy that.  He would be the talk of the town for months.  I can hear it now," she replied, her hard eyes gazing up into his.

Mason smirked.  "You would like that, wouldn't you?  Anything to try and make me look like an idiot."

Lor laughed.  "You do that all by yourself, Captain; I don't know why you would need me to do it for you."

Mason's hand shifted on her waist slightly, causing Lor's eyes to flick down to his hand.  She turned her attention back up to his face, her eyes growing harder.

"I would not un-sheath that dagger, Captain Mason.  I am pretty sure I could withdraw my own before you could possibly harm me."

Mason's eyes looked her up and down, trying to imagine where she could possibly hide a weapon amongst her lace and ribbons.  Lor smirked.  "You won't find it, Captain Mason.  I'm a pirate, I can hide anything."

"Hmm. . . I'm sure.  So tell me, Miss Adams, how have you been hiding who you are?  I am sure that you cannot keep up appearances every day."

Lor smiled slightly.  "I have fooled enough people, Captain Mason.  At least enough people who actually count.  Even my family does not know who I am."

"Then they are fools as well."

Lor merely looked up at him, not even attempting to answer.  They danced among the other couples, fake smiles plastered on their faces.  They were silent for a few moments, merely staring at each other, each having a battle of wills against the other.  Finally, Mason broke the silence.

 "Have you heard from your lover, Miss Adams?"

Lor's eyes narrowed slightly at his words.  "Why would I hear from him?  We parted ways months ago."

Mason smirked knowingly.  "I am sure you did," he replied, his eyes gazing over her shoulders.

The two twirled around, Lor's skirts swirling around their feet.  Her eyes glanced over his shoulders, staring off into the crowd.  A man in the crowd lifted a glass to her.  A smile crossed her face as she recognized him.  Realization hit her a moment later as she stared into his grinning face.  How could she forget that the man twirling her around the room was looking for Jack?  How could she forget that Jack was in danger just by being there?

Lor twirled them around slowly, moving them away from where Jack stood.  She tried to keep Mason's attention from wandering to Jack, keeping his attention mainly on her.  The music died what seemed like hours later, and Mason led her off of the floor.  Lor turned him away slowly, pulling him deeper into the crowd and towards the small enclosed garden.  Anybody watching would assume that they were a young couple on the verge of marriage going out to have time to themselves.

Lor stepped out into the breezy night air, lifting her chin up slightly to catch the small puff of wind that pulled at their clothing.  She pulled at the confining corset slightly, hiding her movements with her ornate fan.  Mason turned to her quickly, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her close to him, causing her to look up into his flashing eyes.

"I did see him, Miss Adams.  He is the only man among the crowd of hundreds that stands out," he whispered.

Lor's eyebrows rose slightly as she looked up at him, feigning innocence.  "I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Captain Mason.  I saw no one there."

"I am sure you didn't.  I know Jack Sparrow is here, in England, and I know you are in contact with him.  Do not pretend innocence, Miss Adams, I can see through your disguise.   I know he is here to see you," he paused, smirking down at her.  "I will catch him, Miss Adams, and I will catch you as well."

"You would have to prove who I am first, Captain Mason.  I honestly doubt anybody would believe that I am a pirate."

Mason tugged at the long glove that she wore, pulling it off of her hand slightly to reveal the small _P_ branded into her arm.  "I think that this would prove my theory, pirate.  You would be sentenced and hung if I were to bring you into court."

Lor laughed.  "Would you even bother with the court, Captain?  Or would you merely hang me yerself?"

A cruel smirk crossed Mason's face.  "It all depends on how I am feeling at the time, Miss Adams."

Lor's hand clenched tightly on her fan, feeling the small dagger placed inside the base of the fan.  "I would let go of me now, Captain.  I do not believe that it is polite to grab a lady in such a way when we are not married."

"Who ever said you were a lady?"

------------------

Jack had watched as Lor and the man he knew to be Captain John Mason of the _Dancing Lady_ danced around the floor, blending in the crowd of dressed up dancers.  While most others would have looked at the pair and seen only a couple dancing, Jack had seen a pair of opposites, one pirate, and one naval officer, waging a silent war against each other as they moved across the dance floor.  He could all but see the hatred radiating off of the two.  Mason hating her merely because of who she was.  Lor hating him because he had destroyed her ship and killed her crew, leaving her for dead in the middle of the ocean.

Jack could understand her hatred.  He too had lost his ship, although in a different way.  The only difference being that he had got his ship back after killing the man who had stolen it.  While he never had a true hatred for any of the officers that had chased him numerous times, he could still feel how she felt, still understand what thoughts would be going through her mind at that moment.  He had wondered, as Lor and Mason had danced around, if she would ever use the dagger hidden in her fan.  Being a pirate himself, he knew exactly where she would hide her weapons.

He had raised his glass at her when she looked at him, grinning wickedly at her.  He had known that she must have wanted to shoot the man leading her around the floor and he knew that she would start to feel worried if she believed that Mason had seen him.  Jack wasn't worried, though.  He knew the layout of the mansion well enough now that he could escape from any officers that attempted to catch him.

When the music stopped, Jack had turned his attention once again to the dance floor, his eyes following Lor's progress as she led Mason out of the room, leading him out into the safety of the garden.  He had wondered, if only for a moment, what her reasons for that could possibly have been.  Jack had followed them, keeping a short distance away so as not to bring any attention to himself. 

Jack had hidden himself in the dark trees, his eyes watching the scene playing out before him.  He could tell by the way they were glaring at each other that he had threatened her, possibly Mason even told her that he had seen Jack in the crowd.  Jack had seen Lor's fist clench on the base of her fan, most likely deciding where she could stab the bastard to make it hurt the most. 

"Who ever said you were a lady?"

Jack inched closer to them, keeping hidden in the shadows of the trees and rose bushes. 

"I believe that I play a very convincing lady, do I not, Captain Mason?  I would have had you fooled if you had not known who I was to start with."

Jack watched as Lor's eyes flicked over Mason's shoulder, her eyes scanning the shadows where he stood.  She squinted slightly as she took in his shadowy form silhouetted against the trees.  Seconds later she turned her attention back to Mason, wrenching her arm out of his grasp and taking a step back from him.

She tied her fan into the sash at her waist, pulling the glove back up her arm, once again concealing the _P_ and the scars and tattoos on her wrist.  "I believe, Captain, that our discussion is over.  I have not heard from my 'lover' as you so politely call him since we parted company several months ago.  Whoever told you that he was in England must have wanted to get in your good graces.  So, if you will excuse me."

Mason gave a mock bow, a smirk crossing his face again.  "Do not think that I will not be watching you, Miss Adams.  And do not believe that I am a fool.  I know what you are hiding and I will find him.  Good evening."

Lor rolled her eyes at his retreating figure, pulling out her fan again and waving it gently, doing her best to regain the little breath that had been stolen from her from the cursed corset.  "What the hell are you doing out here?  If he had caught you, you would have been in trouble," she said when Mason had walked far enough away from her and disappeared into the crowd.

Jack smirked as he stepped out of the shadows.  "Couldn't resist, love.  Do you think I was fool enough to let you come out here with him by yerself?"

"Please, Jack," she said, rounding on him, anger blazing in her eyes.  "I can take care of myself and you know it.  If he had posed a threat, I would have dealt with him."

Jack pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.  He kissed her gently, and then pulled away.  "It doesn't matter, love."

"Yes it does.  If he had seen you again. . ."

Jack stopped her words by kissing her again roughly.  Lor's eyes widened for a moment at the unexpected move but then closed as she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her own arms around his neck.  His fingers trailed up and down her spine, tracing a line across her corseted back.  Lor's own fingers played with his hair, tugging at it gently. 

She broke away minutes later, her hand going to her waist, attempting to catch her breath, the corset hampering her ability to breathe.  "God you are a. . ." she said, trailing off as he kissed her ear softly.

"Pirate?" he questioned, finishing her sentence for her.

Lor laughed softly, turning her face to the side to catch his lips with hers.  She pressed up against him, suddenly wishing that they were in the privacy of the rented room above the _Red Barrel_.

The sound of a twig breaking caused them to pull apart quickly, Lor turning around to face the person that had interrupted them.  "Sarah?" Lor whispered, taking in the sight of the frightened girl that stood before them.  "Sarah, what are you doing out here?"

Sarah merely stared at them, horror etched on her face.  The girl was a good seven years younger than Lor, but she had been the first friend she had made when she came to England, save for her grandfather and cousin. 

"Sarah, what is it?  What is wrong?" Lor asked, taking a step closer to her.

Sarah backed away from her, holding her fan in front of her as if she were going to use it as a weapon.  "You. . . you. . ." she stuttered.

Lor's eyes narrowed at her.  "I, what?"

"You're a pirate!" Sarah exclaimed.

-----------------

**AN:  Up Next:  Chapter 14:  Appearances.  **What's gonna happen?  What will Sarah think?  Will she approve?  Or will she run away?  What will Mason do now that he knows Jack is there?

**Kate:  **Wow!  Thankz!  I'm glad you liked them, and I hope I updated fast enough!

**PED-sarah:  **Yeah, I know.  But I'm not worried about it.  And I do understand about the writers block.  I won't hold it against you.  I go through the same thing.

**DaydreamBeliever14****:  **Thankz!  I hope you like this one!

**Dawnie****-7:**  Ummm. . . well. . . you'll just have to wait and see!

**PineAppleLint****:  **I'm glad you liked it!  Plot twisting?  Me?  Never!  I wouldn't do that to my loyal fans!  ;P

**Goth Princess:  **Oh yes, she used them very wisely.  Very wisely indeed!


	14. Mistakes

**AN**:  Sorry it took so long guys!  I've been trying to write a story (or rather, trying to make a story that could become a book) and I've had such terrible writers block with all of my other stories.  Although I do have the next two chapters of Light Among Shadows written, but I can't post them until I either go over to my friends house to get wireless internet, or if I buy a portable floppy drive!  Either way, it'll be up soon!

**AN**** 2:**  P.S.  If anyone reads my Ashes to Ashes story, I seem to need a little bit of help.  I cannot seem to figure out how to get to the end.  I know how to end it, but I can't figure out how to get Jack to find Templeton!  Help me!

_"Oh, you know I have seen/ A sky without sun/ A man with no nation/ Saints, captive in chains/ A song with no name/ For lack of imagination/ Ya he . . ./ And I have seen/ Darker than ebony/ Ya he . . ./ And now it seems that I/ Without your eyes could never be."_

_Shakira; Eyes Like Yours (Ojos Asi)_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Fourteen:  Mistakes**

  "You're a pirate!"

Lor took a step toward her, one hand held out in a complacent gesture.  "Sarah . . ." she began.

Sarah recoiled quickly, stepping backwards.  "Do not touch me!" she cried, and turned on her heel, heading back towards the house.

"No, Sarah!" Lor called.

Jack bolted past her, catching up with Sarah easily.  One arm snaked around her waist, his other hand covering her mouth before she could scream.  "Hush, lass," he growled.  "Jus' listen to 'er."

Sarah struggled against him, her arms and legs flailing around them.  Her elbow slammed into his side, causing Jack to grunt in pain.  Sarah reached up quickly, her fingers finding purchase in his hair.  Jack dragged her farther and then dropped her unceremoniously at Lor's feet.  "Let go o' me bloody hair!" he cried, pulling Sarah's fingers out of his hair.  "I am never 'elping you again," he muttered to Lor.

Lor smiled over at him apologetically and then looked down at the frightened girl sitting at her feet.  "Sarah, I'm sorry you had to find out about me like this.  Do you understand what they would do to me it I were caught?"

"What every pirate deserves," Sarah replied.  "Hung for your crimes."

"We are not as bad as you might think, Miss Clarke," Lor said, offering Sarah her hand.  "Now, you should get up or else you will stain your dress."

Sarah looked up at her hand disdainfully.  Suddenly a voice echoed through the gardens.  "Miss Clarke?  Miss Clarke are you out here?"

Just as Tyler appeared, Sarah smacked Lor's hand away and clambered to her feet.  She ran into Tyler's arms, burying her face in his chest.  "Mr. Adams!  Hurry!  We must summon Captain Mason!  I know he is here, I saw him earlier this evening.  Please, hurry!"

Tyler wrapped his arms around her protectively.  "What do you mean Miss Clarke?  What is it?"

Sarah looked up at him, her eyes full of fear.  She pointed at Lor and Jack, her hand shaking.  "They . . . they are pirates!"

Tyler looked up quickly, seeing Lor and Jack for the first time.  His eyes studied Jack for a moment, almost not recognizing him.  "Captain Sparrow?  What on earth are you doing here?  Do you not realize how dangerous this is?" he paused, his brow furrowing.  "How did you get in here?"

Jack smirked.  "I have me ways, kid."

"Well, use your ways Captain Sparrow and leave before someone else is drawn here by the arguing.  If someone else were to see you . . ." he said, letting his words trail off and the threat to sink in.

"He's right Jack," Lor said quietly, her eyes never leaving Sarah.  "Tyler, keep Sarah there, I need to talk to her," she answered and then turned to Jack.  "Jack, you have to go.  Mason already knows yer in England.  He'll be looking for you.  He will see you hung if he catches you.  Go before he decides to come back."

Jack said nothing, merely pulled her to him, placing another heart stopping kiss on her lips.  Lor withdrew slightly, breathing hard.  "I'll meet ya again," she whispered.

"When?"

Jack's roving hands caused her to gasp.  He smirked down at her, his eyes gleaming mischievously.  "Tomorrow night," she gasped out.

Jack kissed her again and then turned away, disappearing into the night.  Lor stared after him for a moment, attempting to catch her breath.  God that man could cause hundreds of thoughts and emotions to course through her.  If nobody had been out there with them, she would have jumped him then and there and taken him with all of her pent up frustration.

A throat cleared behind her, withdrawing her from her thoughts.  Lor turned around, switching her attention back to her cousin.  Sarah had pushed away from him, her scared gaze drifting from Lor to Tyler and back again.

"What do you plan to do to me?" she asked.

"Nothing, Miss Clarke," Tyler replied, stepping towards her.  "We just need to talk to you."

"No!" Sarah cried.  "Leave me . . ."

"Sarah, sit down," Lor said roughly, the tone of a captain entering her voice.  "I'm tired.  I'm tired of people believing me to be something I'm not.  Now sit down and shut up or by God I will gag and chain you to that bench."

Sarah swallowed hard and sat down, her eyes, if possible, grew wider.

"First, yes, I am a pirate," Lor began.  "I was raised by my father on his ship in the Caribbean."

Sarah stared up at Lor as she began her tale, frightened, but willing to listen.

-----------------

"You have to understand, Miss Clarke," Lor finished, "that my being a pirate must be kept a secret.  Mason already knows who I am and if anyone else were to find out, Mason would take it as a reason to arrest me."

Sarah looked down at her hands.  Lor had been a good friend to her for the last week.  She had understood her feelings for Tyler, understood why Sarah thought that she and Tyler could never be together.  And for some odd, reason, Lor still seemed to believe that they could be together.

Yet, Sarah could not seem to trust her as much as she once did.  How could she trust a pirate?  How could she ever trust her the same way?  Lor was a pirate, a criminal, someone who was hunted and killed for their crimes.

"I . . . I am not sure what to think," she started.  "By law I must turn you over to the authorities.  Both of you."

Lor and Tyler looked at each other, concern written on their faces.  Tyler opened his mouth to reply when Sarah stopped him, raising one hand slightly.

"But," she paused, taking a deep breath.  "I can understand your wish for revenge, Miss Adams.  And I can understand your wish to be loyal to your family, Mr. Adams," she paused again.  "I do not believe I can trust you as much.  I hesitate to think if we can still be friends.  After all, you are a criminal, Miss Adams, and you her accomplice, Mr. Adams."

Sarah stood up slowly, smoothing out her dress.  She began to walk between them, her gaze lowered, almost afraid that Lor or Tyler would try and stop her.  She halted in her tracks as she reached the glass double doors that provided escape from the dark garden.

"I cannot, however, deny my emotions," she stated, not turning around.  "Therefore, I will not reveal who you are for fear that it would break my heart."

With that, she left the garden, leaving a slightly smiling Lor and a confused Tyler to ponder her words.

-----------------

Lor lay awake that night, her mind considering Sarah's words.  The young woman showed a sense of maturity that she had not seen in one so young before.  Sarah had told the truth without denying her own heart, without revealing what she really felt.  She would have made a great pirate.

Lor smiled at the thought, and then, as a shudder ran through her body, she frowned.  If Mason were to find out that Sarah knew, he would arrest her as well and use her as a way to get to Lor.  She couldn't allow that to happen.  She would have to think of some way to prevent that from happening.  She would do anything to prevent that, anything to protect her, no matter what the cost.

-----------------

The next day went by slowly.  Lor stayed in her room mostly, refusing to talk to anyone, simply stating that she felt unwell.  She contemplated ways to protect Sarah without exposing herself or her family.  Most of the ways, though, ended with her killing Mason.  But, she couldn't do that.  Not until later, at least.

Lor had finally decided on keeping away from Sarah until she could find a way to completely protect her when dusk hit.  Thoughts of Sarah and Mason flew from her mind as she remembered her hurried promise to Jack.  She smiled.  She could almost feel the way his hands touched her, almost feel his lips on hers. 

Lor tightened the last knot on the makeshift rope that she had forged out of sheets.  She figured it would be easier to leave through the window than to go out the front door and have to answer hundreds of questions from her grandfather and uncle.  She had changed into her breeches and white blouse, knowing she would be able to climb and run faster without the dress. 

Taking a quick glance out of the large window, she threw the cloth rope over the window sill and then climbed out of the window.  Lor skimmed down the wall and then moments later, her feet touched the soft, grassy ground.  With one last glance up at her window, she turned away from the house and ran across the grounds, making her way to Jack once again.

-----------------

Lor threw open the door to _The Red Barrel_, and then stopped short.  Tables were upturned, chairs thrown about the room.  Wolfe and Coil were trying to straighten the place, but weren't having much luck.  The staircase that led up to the rooms was damaged, parts of the railing having been knocked down.  Her eyes widened slightly.

Wolfe looked up at her as she entered, blood trickling down one of his arms.  "Ah, lass," he whispered.

"What happened?" she said gruffly, although some part of her already knew.

"They came lass," he replied.  "They left about half-an-hour ago.  They took 'im.  But 'e didn't go wit'out a fight."

"Jack?" Lor whispered, her eyes narrowing.  "Who was it?"

"Man introduced 'imself as Capt'n Mason.  Didn't say much of anythin' else, jus' came in wit' a dozen men an' took 'im."

Lor's eyes narrowed further, her gold eyes growing darker.  Mason would pay for this.  She would make him pay.

-----------------

**DON'T FORGET!!!  The contest for the preview to the first chapter of the third story in the Sui Generis series is still going on!  The submitted articles should be a poem or scene that includes Jack and Lor as the main characters.  You should submit them via e-mail to PirateGyrl at aol.com.  The contest will continue until the end of Silver and Gold.  The winner of this contest will receive the chapter via e-mail when SaG is complete.  In the subject space, type "Lor/Jack contest" so I know what the e-mail is about.  Remember, it's no fun if no one enters the contest!  I hope you all participate!**

Next:  **Chapter 15:  Visitation.  **What will Lor do?  Will she find a way to save him?  Will Jack even let her?  Read next time to find out! 

**Dawnie-7:  **I don't know.  I liked Jack being all dressed up.  It was pretty cool.  Like he's a big paper doll and I get to control what he wears!  Bwahahahaha!

**PED-sarah:   **Thank you!  Yeah, poor Lor.  She tries so hard to hide who she is, but it never seems to work out like it's supposed to! 

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **Thank you!

**NazgulGirl:  **What is the last decimal of pi?  I don't think I've ever gotten to the end of it.

**PineAppleLint:  **Oh, yes.  I liked the fact of him dressing up to go to a party!  And of course, he would probably never admit it, but, yeah, he'd never want to lose Lor.

**Kate:**  Ooh, a new reader!  Thank you very much.  I guess I depict him so well because I've seen the movie so many times!  I hope you continue to like my story!


	15. Visitations

**AN**:  Okay, does anyone else wonder if Jack would have actually shot Will if Brown hadn't cracked him over the head with the bottle?  It's just one of those what if questions that will never be answered.  Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it!  If not, well, I know you'll like the next one!  That's when it gets really interesting!

_ "I see your face with every punch I take, / and every bone I break, it's all for you/ and my worst pains are words I cannot say, / still I will always fight on for you."_

_Yellowcard; Gifts and Curses_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Fifteen:  Visitations**

Lor knelt down on the dusty ground, her skirts settling down around her legs.  It had been three days.  Three long days since Mason had arrested Jack.  She had only now had a chance to go and visit him.

Now, she knelt in front of his cell, her hands resting primly in her lap.  Jack, his eyes closed, leaned against the far wall, his legs spread out in front of him, his shackled hands resting lightly against his abdomen.  His eyes were closed so Lor was unsure whether he was sleeping, or merely ignoring her.  She figured it was the latter.

"Jack?" she called quietly.  "Jack, I don't have much time."

After several moments, Jack opened his eyes slowly.  One of his eyes was slightly swollen, having been injured in his fight against the officers that arrested him.  She had never seen him like this.  He was too calm.  It was as if he'd given up, finally flown that white flag that he had never used.

Lor stretched out her arm through the bars, holding her hand out to him.  Her eyes called to him, the gold orbs beckoning to him.  Jack crawled over to her, hands only able to go short distances away from each other.  He stopped right next to the cell bars, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Jack . . ." she started, but was cut off as Jack snaked his arms through the bars and around her neck, as best as he could with the shackles around his wrists, pulling her face to his in a rough kiss.  Lor returned the kiss eagerly, putting into it all of her pent up frustration.

"I know what yer gonna try an' do, love," he whispered when he pulled away.  "Don't."

"What're ya talkin' about?"

"Don't try an' break me out, I c'n do jus' fine on me own."

"Jack, you'll need help . . ."

"Lor . . ."

"You can't do it by yerself.  This place is a lot different than Port Royal; it's a lot more guarded."

"I've gotten outta worse, love, ya know.  The whole cleric thing," he replied, his trademark smirk crossing his lips.

Lor shook her head.  "I fail to see the humor in this.  All I see is you in prison and about to be hung."

"Don' know what yer so worried about."

"Maybe that yer about ta be hung, ya idiot."

Jack smirked again, his fingers tracing over her face, resting for a moment over her lips.  "Too bad we can't 'ave the night again," his eyes roamed over her, taking in her curves.

Lor raised an eyebrow, watching as he obviously undressed her with his eyes.  She rolled her eyes.  A door opening above them caused her to look away from him.  "We will have the night again, Jack," she whispered, breaking free of his arms and standing up quickly, dusting herself off.  "I promise you."

Before he could reply, she turned away from him and climbed up the stairs slowly, her eyes staring sightlessly down at the stone steps.

-----------------

Tyler waited patiently in the large room.  He gazed out of the large picture window, his eyes staring blankly at the marble statues standing in the garden.  He had come here in hopes that she would listen to him.  In hopes that she would forgive him.

"Mr. Adams."

Tyler turned around quickly, his heart speeding up.  He wasn't sure why he felt that he needed her forgiveness.  There was just something about her.  Something that made his heart thump and his breath catch in his throat.  He gave a slight smile, his eyes revealing his nervousness.

"Good afternoon, Miss Clarke.  I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time."

Sarah's eyes bore only coldness, her mouth set in a thin line.  She nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly.

"We may talk in the garden," she said quietly, walking towards him and then opening the glass doors behind him.

Tyler followed her out into the green garden, roses of all different colors bloomed around them.  Sarah stopped mid-way into the garden, a group of trees blocking his view of the house.  She sat down silently on a stone bench, staring down at the soft grass underneath her feet.

Tyler stood quietly a few feet from her, his eyes gazing down at her soft blonde hair.  He waited for her to speak, waited for her to say everything was all right.  When she said nothing, did not even look at him, he cleared his throat.

Sarah's head snapped up as if she had forgotten he was standing there.  "Yes, Mr. Adams?"

"I-uh-I wanted to apologize for the other night.  I know we frightened you and I know that you must hate me now, but you must understand our situation."

Sarah's eyes narrowed.  "Our situation, Mr. Adams?  What do you mean by that?"

Tyler could feel his palms sweating.  He had no idea how Lor could face off against someone.  He was becoming too nervous and felt as if he would pass out.  His heart pounded in his chest, his pulse spiking.

"I-I mean, Miss Clarke, the situation with my cousin.  Lor is a brilliant woman.  Most pirates you hear or read about are cutthroats, evil men who rape and pillage without a moments hesitation.  But Lor is not like them, and neither is Captain Sparrow, at least for what I have seen," he said, sitting down quickly next to her on the bench, his body turned to hers.

"You merely ask for my silence to save your family's reputation," Sarah replied, standing up quickly, turning her back to him.

Tyler's hand shot out before she could walk away from him, his fingers wrapping around her wrist in a tight-fisted grip.

"No," he said, staring up into her eyes.  "No.  I am telling you this so that you will forgive me for lying to you, for keeping this from you when we had become such good friends."

"I cannot forgive such a betrayal, Mr. Adams, now let me go or I will scream."

"No, please, Miss Clarke, you must . . ."

"I 'must' nothing, Mr. Adams," Sarah answered, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

"No, Sarah," he began quietly and then pulled on her wrist, dragging her down to face him.

"Sarah," he whispered again, his free hand going around the back of her neck.  He pulled her down quickly, his lips finding hers in the mid-day sun.

-----------------

_The day was bright, the sun beating down on them.  He kissed her skin lazily, resting his chin on her shoulder.  The slow breeze tickled their flesh, sending goose bumps down their arms.  His arms were wrapped around her waist, her hands clutching his.  Her head was resting back on his chest, a smile playing over her lips._

_She loved it here.  The peaceful nature of the ocean, the snapping of the sails in the wind.  Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.  Wait, where were the sails?  She could feel the ship rocking under her feet . . . couldn't she?_

_Lor opened her eyes quickly, her head snapping up.  This was wrong.  There was no ship beneath her feet, no sails above her head, and Jack . . . Jack wasn't standing behind her.  No, Jack was standing before her, a noose around his neck._

_The man behind her laughed, a cruel, bone-chilling laugh.  "Seems yer happy ever after's almost up, __Adams__.  'E's gonna be swingin' soon.  Don't worry, girl, dyin' don' 'urt too much."_

_Lor pushed free quickly, turning around to face the man behind her.  Skinner stood by her, his black shirt open to mid-chest.  Scars littered his skin, a smirk gracing his face._

_"Yer dead," Lor whispered, anger building in her body._

_"Am I?"_

_"I killed you.  Yer rottin' corpse is lyin' in a cave.  Don't try an' play mind games wit' me."_

_"Who's playin' games?" he replied, reaching out and taking a strand of her hair and twirling it around his fingers.  "It's yer dream love."_

_"I told you not to call me that," she seethed._

_Skinner smirked again, his hand trailing down her skin to rest lightly on her abdomen.  "Ya may've stopped me, lass," he said, his eyes narrowing angrily.  "But they won't."_

_Lor drew back quickly, her eyes narrowing in confusion._

_"Lor!" a voice screamed behind her.  "Lor!"_

_She turned around, her eyes going to the struggling form of Jack.  Her eyes widened as the floor dropped out from under him.  "Lor!  Wake up!"_

-----------------

Lor's eyes shot open, her eyes adjusting slowly to the dark room.  She was sitting in the window seat in her room, the window next to her open, a breeze blowing through it.  Her chin rested in the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on her upraised knees.

She didn't remember falling asleep, didn't even remember opening the window.  The dream, though, was all too vivid.  She could still hear the sickening thud as the door fell open, letting Jack fall.  She could still feel Skinner's fingers as he touched her, sending disgusted shivers down her spine.

And 'they'?  Who were 'they'?  Lor shook her head.  It made no sense to her.  All his words seemed to do was make her even more confused that she was before.  But the one thing the dream did was to make her realize what she had to do.

She knew what she was going to have to do.  She knew that she sure as hell wasn't going to let him hang.

-----------------

**DON'T FORGET!!!  The contest for the preview to the first chapter of the third story in the Sui Generis series is still going on!  The submitted articles should be a poem or scene that includes Jack and Lor as the main characters.  You should submit them via e-mail to PirateGyrl at   The contest will continue until the end of Silver and Gold.  The winner of this contest will receive the chapter via e-mail when SaG is complete.  In the subject space, type "Lor/Jack contest" so I know what the e-mail is about.  Remember, it's no fun if no one enters the contest!  I hope you all participate!**

Next:  **Chapter 16:  Plans Portrayed.  **What's gonna happen?  What will Lor do?  How will she rescue him?  What did the dream mean?  Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of _Silver and Gold_!

**Dawnie-7:  **Yeah.  Pulling his hair was kinda a last minute thing.  I thought it was funny!  And as for Lor doing something?  You'll see next chapter!

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **Thanks!  There'll be more soon!

**NazgulGirl:  **Thank you very much!

**PineAppleLint:  **Thank you very much!  Yeah, Mason does really need some arse kicking.  And he will.  Just not right now.  In the next few chapters definitely!  Especially since it's almost over!

**Kate:**  Oh I so agree!  He'd be my prisoner as well!  That would be so cool!

**The DuTchess of Doom:  **Wicked plot twists?  _blinks eyes innocently_  Me?  Never!  I'm glad you like it so far!  I hope you like this chapter as well!


	16. Plans Portrayed

**AN**:  _sighs_  Sadly, this installment of the Sui Generis saga is almost over.  I'm sad to say that there are only two or three chapters left until it's completed.  I thank all of my loyal reviewers and all of my new ones that have given their thoughts and praise.  I hope you all continue to read this story and then the next story after this one.  As for the contest, all of you who are still deciding to enter, I will wait one week after this one is finished until I choose a winner.  So I hope more of you enter soon!  Hope you enjoy!

_ "For a second, I wish the tide would swallow every inch of this city as you gasp for air tonight/ I'd scream this song right in your face if you were here/ I swear I won't miss a beat because I never have before."_

_Story of the Year; Anthem of our Dying Day_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter Sixteen:  Plans Portrayed**

The gunshot rang out in the crowd, neatly severing the rope as it fell.  A figure flew through the onlookers, a blur of red and white and with a flash of steel.  This would be a day no one would forget.  A day when one would escape, but they would gain another unexpected prisoner.

-----------------

Hours earlier . . .

The little wooden door slid open with a thud, the small screen still separating them.  The priest glanced through the small screen at the young woman kneeling in the other chamber, her head bowed.  Her head lifted slightly, giving the priest a glimpse of flashing gold eyes.

Her eyes held his for a moment, his breath catching in his throat.  There was something about this woman, something dangerous.  And, God forgive him, something unnatural.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," she began, her voice low.  "It has been twenty-five years since my last confession."

The priest's eyes widened.  Twenty-five years?  No normal patron of the church would go that long without confessing.  Who was this woman?

"I have had thoughts of revenge, of murder.  I have been wronged and I have been hunted.  I have been killed and I have survived.  I have loved and it has been taken away from me.  I want it back.

"He accused me and I won't have that.  I cannot allow that."

"Accused of what, my child?"

The woman's eyes flashed again.  "Piracy."

The priest drew away quickly.  "P-piracy?  And were his accusations correct?"

A smirk crossed her face.  "Yes.  I am a pirate.  As God is my witness, I will get my revenge.  He has taken my life, my love and I will have it returned to me."

Before he could respond, the woman was gone, the curtain rustling behind her.  The priest pushed aside his own curtain quickly, attempting to catch a glimpse of the woman.  A flash of red hair met his eyes.  The woman was walking away, the skirt of her simple shift twirling around her feet.

-----------------

A few minutes ago . . .

Lor stood silently at the edge of the crowd, her gold eyes narrowed against the mid-day sun.  The crowd muttered around her, talking about how lucky it was that this pirate had been caught.  She fingered the sword hilt at her waist, her other hand touching the pistol at her chest.  He wouldn't hang.  Not if she could help it.

"Lor, please do not do this."

Her eyes didn't flicker and for a moment she didn't reply.  "Go home Tyler.  You don't need to be here."

"Neither do you.  It is a death sentence if you do this."

"Only if I get caught."

Tyler sighed.  "Which you will.  Look around you.  There are naval officers everywhere, as well as that Captain Mason that you dislike so much.  You will be caught and executed."

"Go home Tyler.  I don't want you here."

"No, Lor.  I have to talk you . . ."

Lor's pistol was pointed in his face before he could blink.  She turned to him slowly, her gold eyes flashing.  Tyler drew back quickly away from her eyes.  They bore hatred and anger.  Eyes so cold they could freeze someone with terror.

"Go away Tyler," she said through clenched teeth.  "I don't want you here nor do I need you here.  Go away or by God I will shoot you myself."

Tyler opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly.  Her arm was unwavering, the pistol hovering right between his eyes.  He sighed, knowing he would never win this battle of wills.  "Be careful, then," he whispered and then, with one last look into her eyes, turned away from her and walked slowly away.

Lor watched him walk away for a moment and then turned back to the crowd in front of her, her arm falling to her side.  She blinked, her eyes watching the two men standing behind Jack, one man reading the list of his crimes, the other the black hooded executioner.

"May God have mercy on your soul," the man called out, stepping back slightly.

Lor lifted her right arm again, aiming for the thin rope connected to Jack's neck.  The second the door beneath his feet opened, she fired, the bullet severing the rope cleanly.  The crowd screamed and ducked and moved aside as Lor bolted past them, a blur of red hair and white shift, and a flash of steel as she withdrew her blade.

Sparks flew as her sword connected with the sword of the first soldier to intercept her.  She blocked his swing and struck out at him with her free hand, punching him squarely in the jaw.  The second soldier that came at her she took out with a simple kick to the groin.  She ducked a third, bringing her sword up to slice him across the chest.

Jack struggled against the roped that bound his hands.  He looked up at her as she stepped up, her sword raised.  He nodded, holding his hands out.  Lor slashed her sword quickly, severing the ropes at his wrists.

"Go.  Go to yer ship," Lor said, her eyes staring into his.  "I'll meet ya there."

"I ain't leavin' ya love."

"Don't argue with me Jack!" she cried.  "Just do what I say!  Get out of here!  I'm not risking my life to save you just so you can get caught again."

Jack looked at her, shaking his head.  "I'm not . . ."

Lor grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, capturing his lips in a short but rough kiss.  Seconds later she pushed him away, pointing over his shoulder.

"Run, Jack.  Get away from here.  Before they catch us, go."

"Lor . . ."

Lor shoved his shoulder roughly, causing him to stumble slightly.  "Go Jack!" she yelled, her eyes flashing.

"I . . ."

Lor swung at him.  Jack ducked before her punch hit him, jumping away from her.  "Go!" she screamed.

Jack stared at her for a moment, his eyes taking in the picture she presented.  Her red hair hung in tangles about her face, her eyes narrowed in anger mixed with sadness.  The shift she wore was bloodied and dirty, her feet were bare.  He didn't deserve a woman like this.  Not one who would risk her own life to protect his.

"I'll be back, love," he said, turning away from her.  "I'll see ya tonight."

And he ran, his heart rending.

Lor turned back around, her sword raised in front of her.  Six soldiers stood before her, rifles raised.  She tilted her head, taking in the dozen or more that surrounded her.  She could hear more soldiers running after Jack.  She smirked.  They wouldn't find him.  He was much too clever.

"I knew that you would show your true colors sooner or later," a voice said.  "All I had to do was wait."

Lor bristled in anger.  "So I suppose you think you got what you wanted."

"Oh, quite.  You see, now, I'll finally get to see you swing.  Surrender now.  Drop your weapons and surrender."

Lor looked around her at the dozens of soldiers surrounding her, and then at the crowd in back on them.  She could easily take out a few of the soldiers, but it wouldn't be enough.  There were too many.

Lor's eyes narrowed as she lowered her arm.  The sword fell from her hand, clattering on the stone ground.  Four soldiers jumped on her immediately, pulling her arms behind her back and tightening shackles around her wrists.

Mason stepped up to her, a smirk on his face.  "Take her to the brig, gentlemen.  By this time tomorrow, her pretty little neck will stretch."

Lor smirked up at him and then threw her head forward, slamming her forehead into Mason's face.  He fell back, one hand going to cover his nose, blood streaming through his fingers.  One of the soldiers behind her slammed his fist into the back of her head, effectively stopping her from putting up any more resistance.

As the soldiers dragged her away, Lor turned her head to glance behind her, catching a glimpse of Mason glaring at her, his hand still covering half of his face.  Lor smirked; it had just become a better day.

-----------------

Footsteps echoed down the stone steps.  Lor looked up from her spot on the ground, lifting her chin off of her folded arms.  When she noticed her grandfather standing in front of her cell, she looked back down.

"They should not hold you in such a place," he said.

Lor rolled her eyes.  "This is where they hold pirates.  Just be thankful they didn't take me to the Tower."

Neither one spoke for a moment, Jeremy staring down at Lor while she continued to stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you," Lor said, breaking the silence.

"Disappointed me?  Why would you think that?"

"Because I proved to be a pirate and not a lady, like you hoped."

Jeremy shook his head slowly, a small smile crossing his face.  "No, my dear, you proved to be yourself.  And you proved to be so much like you father."

"Oh?  How so?  Because I'm a pirate?"

"No, because you have followed in your father's footsteps," he paused.  "You have risked your life, and your future, for the one you love."

Lor's head jerked up.  "What are you talking about?"

Jeremy sighed, his hand going to his coat pocket and removing a worn letter from it.  He opened it slowly, carefully, his eyes scanning the faded words.  "This was the letter your father left me when he left all those years ago.  The one letter explaining why he did what he did and why he left.

"You see, it did not happen the way you would imagine.  He did not dislike his way of life.  No.  He left for love.  You see, he met Aeryn in a tavern and they fell in love.  It nearly killed him when she was arrested.  Risking his own life, he broke her free and ran away with her, giving up his life to become a pirate."

"I don't understand."

Jeremy smiled again.  "Don't you see my dear?  Your mother was a pirate.  She enticed Timothy's curiosity about the carefree life of a pirate.  He knew that the only way they could be together would be if they ran away, leaving England behind.

"I see your mother in you.  Your eyes and face.  Your voice.  And yet you have the spirit of your father."

"You knew my mother?"

"I met her once, yes.  Spirited woman, she was.  Very striking.  The moment I saw her I knew why she had drawn Timothy's attention.  She had a fire in her eyes, much like you do."

"Lord Adams?  It is time to go," a soldier interrupted, coming up behind him.

"Yes, of course," Jeremy replied, turning to him slightly.  "One more moment, please."

He turned back to Lor, holding his hand through the bars.  "Come here my dear," he said.

Lor looked at his hand for a moment and then stood up, brushing the dust off of her shift.  She walked to him, taking his hand in her own.  "You are a beautiful woman, my dear," he whispered.  "And you will not hang."

Lor's eyes narrowed in confusion.  "What?"

Jeremy smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead.  "Take care, Lor.  I will see you soon."

And then he left with the soldier, leaving a confused Lor standing in her cell.

-----------------

**DON'T FORGET!!!  The contest for the preview to the first chapter of the third story in the Sui Generis series is still going on!  The submitted articles should be a poem or scene that includes Jack and Lor as the main characters.  You should submit them via e-mail to PirateGyrl at   The contest will continue until the end of Silver and Gold.  The winner of this contest will receive the chapter via e-mail when SaG is complete.  In the subject space, type "Lor/Jack contest" so I know what the e-mail is about.  Remember, it's no fun if no one enters the contest!  I hope you all participate!**

Next:  **Chapter 17:  Rescues and Fights.  **

**Dawnie-7:  **Yes, the dream was creepy, but I wanted it to be that way.  I'm glad you like the moment between them, I thought it was pretty cute too.

**DaydreamBeliever14:  **Thank you very much!

**Goth Princess:  **I'm glad you like it!  Well, I hope you liked how Lor saved him.  I've been planning this since, like, the beginning of the story.  I hope I updated quick enough for you!  ; P


	17. Rescues and Fights

**AN:  **Okay.  So, before I begin this chapter, I must tell you all that the next chapter will be the last.  And I cry in sadness.  But, I wanted to tell all of you that there are several hints littered throughout this story that give clues to what will happen in the third installment of this story arc.  I hope you guys can find at least some of them.  Think of it as a little scavenger hunt!  Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_"A word to the wise isn't necessary.  It's the stupid ones who need all the advice."_

_Unknown_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter 17:  Rescues and Fights**

"You know she wouldn't really shoot you.  You are her family.  You should know her better than that."

Tyler shook his head.  "You didn't see her Sarah.  She had murder in her eyes.  She was willing to kill anyone who got in her way."

Sarah grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently.  "She was angry, Tyler.  You would have done the same thing."

Tyler sighed, lifting her hand to his lips.  He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent.  She had forgiven him, all those days ago, for lying to her.  In the rush of emotions that followed after his apology, he had confessed his feelings for her.  Now, not only was she the woman he loved, but she was also his confidant.

"I warned her, Sarah," he whispered.  "I warned her that she would get caught, and she ignored me.  Now, she will hang just like every other pirate."

"No, she will not," a new voice said, interrupting them.

Tyler looked up, his eyes widening as he noticed Jeremy standing in front of them.  "Gr-grandfather.  We did not see you there."

"I just arrived," Jeremy answered, closing the door behind him, locking it quickly.  "Where is your father?"

"He had business to attend to.  Father left little over an hour ago."

"Then we do not have much time.  We have plans to make."

"Plans, grandfather?  What do you mean?"

Sarah started to stand up, hampered only by Tyler still holding her hand.  "Should I leave sir?" she asked.

Jeremy smiled.  "No, my dear.  This involves you as well."

Tyler stared up at him openmouthed.  "What do you mean?"

"We are going to save your cousin."

-----------------

Jack sat back again in his chair, crumpling the paper in his hand.  Was the old man crazy?  Did he honestly believe they could pull this off?  Jack ran his hand over his face, sighing.  He wasn't sure if it would work, but, hell, he didn't have any better ideas.  He would just have to go with the old man's plan.

Jack wouldn't allow her to hang.  Just as she wouldn't allow him to.

-----------------

"I should have known you would be a criminal."

"Why?  Because I didn't agree to have lunch with ya?" Lor asked sarcastically, smirking.  "What kinda egotistical moron are you?"

Stevenson smirked down at her.  "No.  You had that look in your eyes.  A shifty, dangerous look," he reached through the bars, tracing a finger down her cheek slowly.

Lor jerked her head back, pulling her face away from him.  "Don't touch me."

"If you would be a little nicer to me, dear, I would be happy to find a way to set you free."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"There is always a price, Miss Adams," he replied, a devilish glint entering his eyes, "for everything.  As I am sure there will be a price to set you free.  If you would agree to serve me, it would be my honor to get you out."

Lor's eyes glinted angrily.  "I could kill you with my bare hands," she seethed.

Stevenson laughed.  "Yes, well, you would have to be on the outside of the cell in order to do so, wouldn't you?"

"I would never sell myself fer yer pleasure you bastard," she answered.  "You can go to hell where you belong."

Stevenson's dark eyes glinted again.  "Very well then, Miss Adams, I shall see you tomorrow."

He laughed again, turning around with a swirl of coat and left.

-----------------

"Are you sure this will work grandfather?" Tyler asked later that night.  "I mean, I am no criminal.  How am I to break her out?  I do not think that . . ."

"All you need to do, my boy, is unlock her cell.  Even though she is not suspecting this, Lor will be able to take over after she is free.  You merely need to make sure she reaches the port.  Everything will be okay from there."

Tyler sighed, sitting down.  "But why bring Sarah into this?" he asked, placing his head in his hands.

Jeremy touched Tyler's shoulder lightly.  "It is the only way Tyler.  I know your father," he laughed, "after all, he is my son.  He cares more about appearances and money than he does the feelings of his own son.  If you wish to be with Miss Clarke, then you will take her with you. 

"I know that she would not be suited for a piratical life, but you could both find a home of your own somewhere in the Caribbean.  Port Royal perhaps, or Kingston.  This is the only way both of you can be together."

Tyler sighed again.  "I am not sure I wish to leave you."

"You must do this for me Tyler.  I will not lose another member of my family.  Help me in this, please."

"You know I will grandfather.  I do not wish to see Lor hang, nor do I wish to live without Sarah.  Come dawn tomorrow, Lor will be free."

-----------------

The day dawned with storm clouds hovering in the sky.  Lor paced in her cell slowly.  She hadn't gone to sleep the night before, having never felt tired.  She had been contemplating ways to escape at first, but then halfway through the night; her thoughts had turned to her grandfather.  What had he meant when he said she would not hang?  Did he have some sort of plan that he didn't bother to tell her about?  He wouldn't risk his life to try and save her, would he?

A crash sounded behind her, causing Lor to turn around.  Tyler stood at the door to her cell, breathless with her weapons belt slung over one shoulder.  In his right hand he held the keys to her cell.  Her eyebrows rose slightly as she stared at him.  This was not what she had expected.

"I have come to rescue you," he said nobly.

"Very gallant of you.  I take it our grandfather put you up to this?"

"He is a very persuasive man when he wants to be," Tyler answered, unlocking her door and opening it quickly.  "Come, Lor.  There is a carriage waiting.  We must get away from here."

Lor nodded, stepping out of the cell and taking her weapons belt from him, slinging it over her chest.  "Then lead the way."

Tyler nodded and turned away from her, running down a long hallway to their left, Lor following closely behind him, neither one noticing the form hidden in the shadows, their eyes glinting.

-----------------

Lor climbed into the carriage, her eyes taking in the girl sitting wide-eyed in front of her.  "Sarah?"

"It is a long story cousin," Tyler replied behind her.  Turning his attention to the driver, he said, "To the port, Ralph.  Quickly."

"Aye, sir.  Right away."

"The port, Tyler?" Lor asked.  "Why the port?"

"Grandfather made plans Lor.  He contacted Captain Sparrow informing him of what he intended to do."

"Why would Jack even still be here?  Why didn't he leave?"

"Grandfather caught him before he sailed away.  He is to leave a boat for us at the port.  We will row to the _Black Pearl_ and sail away from England.  Safely rescuing you and allowing Sarah and I to be together."

Lor accepted his information silently.  She wasn't sure what to think.  She was grateful that they had rescued her, and yet she was angry that they would pull Jack into it.  He should have been far away from England, not anchored near the port waiting for her.

"And you think we can pull this off so easily?  Take it from someone who knows, Tyler, nothing is ever so simple."

"It will be this time.  The only person to see me was the man I took the keys from.  We shall be long gone by the time he can sound the alarm and gather forces to hunt us."

The carriage came to a grinding halt, the driver pounding on the roof.  "The port, sir!" came his muffled call.  Lor threw open the door quickly, jumping out of the small carriage.

She stopped as suddenly as she started, her eyes narrowing.

"Lor?  What is it?"

Lor unsheathed her sword slowly, her eyes never moving from where they were staring.  "Mason," she replied quietly.

Tyler looked up quickly, startled.  How could the captain have known?

"I knew that you would try to escape," he called, unsheathing his own sword.

"Tyler, get to the boat.  I'll handle him."

Tyler, knowing better than to argue with her, nodded and helped Sarah out of the carriage.  They walked quickly around them, Tyler making sure to stay clear of Mason.

"They will not get far, Adams.  Once I deal with you, I will deal with them."

"Deal with me, Mason?  Do you really think I am someone easily dealt with?"

"You are nothing but a pirate.  One I have encountered numerous times."

Lor smirked, walking up to him.  "I see the fruits of my latest assault haven't healed yet," she said, gesturing to the bandage covering his bruised and swollen nose.

Mason glared over at her, one hand tenderly touching his face.  "I still owe you for that attack, Adams.  This time I will not wait for you to hang!" he cried, lunging forward.

Lor blocked his blow, bringing her sword up, throwing him off balance.  Mason stumbled slightly, falling forward.  She side-stepped away from him, turning around to stare down at him.

"I have fought and bested men better than you, Mason.  Do you actually believe you can beat me?"

"I will beat you, bitch!" he cried, slicing at her with the tip of his sword.

Lor stepped back, but didn't escape from getting hit.  A slice opened on her stomach, a thin line of blood creeping out.  She placed a hand over the wound, her eyes narrowing.  Mason jumped up in front of her, punching her in the cheek.

Lor grunted, her head jerking to the side.  She lifted her leg quickly, effectively kneeing him in the gut.  She punched down with her left hand, hitting him in the back of his head.  She stepped back from him, holding her sword point at his face.

Mason climbed to his feet slowly, grabbing a fistful of sand.  Before she could realize what he was doing, he threw the sand in her face, blinding her momentarily.  Lor stepped back blindly, narrowly missing his sword as he swung it through the air at her.

Lor rubbed her eyes, wiping the sand from them.  She parried the next blow he threw at her, bringing her blade up again, knocking his weapon from his hand.  Lor swung at him again.  Mason ducked under the blow, grabbing her wrist and twisting behind her, careful of the sharp sword edge.

Mason twisted her arm behind her back.  Lor cried out, her grip loosening on her sword.  The weapon fell to the ground quickly, a clatter echoing in the empty port.

"Now, you die, pirate," he seethed, pulling out a dagger she hadn't seen before and slamming it into her left shoulder.

Lor cried out again, the pain creeping into her brain, disorienting her.

"Lor!" Sarah screamed.

Lor shook her head, attempting to erase the numbing pain from her mind.  She elbowed him with her injured arm as best as she could, pulling free when his grip loosened.  Reaching up with her right hand, she gripped the hilt of the dagger.  Gritting her teeth, she pulled the blade out, closing her eyes as pain coursed through her again.

She turned around slowly, her arm hanging limply at her side.

"You are beaten, Adams.  Give up now."

"Heh," she whispered.

Lor swung at him weakly with her left arm.  Mason tilted his head back, avoiding her blow.  With a cry of rage, she swung her right arm up, slamming the dagger hilt deep into the side of his neck.

Mason's eyes widened in shock, his jaw going slack.  He fell to his knees, and then crumpled to the ground, his lifeless eyes staring up at her.  Lor stared down at him and then kicked him viciously in the side.

"I win, you bastard," she said, her eyes gazing into his.

A hand touched her uninjured shoulder, jerking her attention away from the dead captain at her feet.

"Lor, we must go.  If Mason knew of us, then soldiers will be here soon."

Lor gripped her bleeding shoulder tightly and nodded.  They walked quickly to the small boat, Tyler kicking them away from the port and towards the open ocean.

-----------------

"What the 'ell 'appened?"

"She fought Mason," Tyler replied, helping to lift the unconscious Lor into Jack's waiting arms.  "He wounded her.  Lor was conscious when we first set out but then halfway here she passed out.  Sarah hasn't been able to rouse her since."

Jack turned away from him, heading quickly towards his cabin, AnaMaria at his side.  "She's lost a lot of blood, Cap'n," she said, looking at the wound gravely.  "It'd be a miracle if she survives."

"Then ya better perform one helluva miracle, lass," Jack replied, entering his cabin and shutting the door quickly.

Gibbs looked at the two new arrivals sympathetically and then at his fellow pirates.  "Weigh anchor!  Hoist the sails!  Get us outta this bloody place!" he called, watching as the people around him hurried to do his bidding.

-----------------

**AN:  Chapter 18:  The End or Just the Beginning?**  What will happen next?  Will Lor survive?  How will Tyler and Sarah fare on a pirate ship?  Find out in the next chapter!

**Dawnie****-7:  **Yes, she is.  Thank you very much for reviewing!  I thought that would be the only way to save him.  Have his woman protect him, risking her own life in the process.

**Goth Princess:**  Thank you very much!  I'm so happy that I could make you a happy camper.  I liked the fact that she slammed her head into his nose.  It was last minute thing, but, boy, I laughed when I wrote it!

**PineAppleLint****:  **Well, they've met up again!  Although it wasn't in the happiest of ways.  I hope you liked the way Jeremy planned her rescue.  To me, he's kinda like the Dumbledore of my Pirates universe.  Hope you liked the chapter!

**DaydreamBeliever14****:**  I hope you have time!  It would be so great to read a new submission!  I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Captain-Kalazu:  **Thank you very much!

**NazgulGirl****:  **I hope I wrote fast enough for you.  This chapter was days in the making.  Took me long enough, right?

**Cap'n**** Ethel Kidd:  **Yeah.  You know it's funny.  I had half of the chapter written, including the part where they mention Jack helping in the rescue, before I got your review.  Boy, talk about good intuition on your part.  I thank you very much for reading my stories, and I hope you enjoy the third one just as much as you did these two!


	18. The End or Just the Beginning?

**AN:  IMPORTANT!  **Now comes the time when we all say goodbye to something familiar.  But as the old saying goes, when one door shuts, another one opens.  I hope you all enjoy the chapter.  I know it is a little short, but I wrote everything that I wanted to into it.  I only wonder now if any of you have searched through the old chapters to try and find clues as to what will happen in the third story.  The third story will be up with a week or two, which will give me enough time to edit the chapter.  I wanted to wait a week to see if any more people decide to submit a story before I send the first chapter to the winner.  I'll probably wait a few days to a week after that before I post it online.  I hope you all can wait that long! 

            Now, without further ado, I give you the last chapter of Silver and Gold.  I hope it is everything that you expected.

_"Everything and everyone is more connected than we realize.  So there is no pat ending, no neat finale, no single final image."_

_Sara Pezzini; Witchblade_

Silver and Gold

**Chapter 18:  The End or Just the Beginning?**

_It was still glowing.  It still shone brightly, lighting up the entire cavern.  Lor opened her eyes to gaze around her.  Dozens of people surrounded her, some she didn't know and one that she did._

_Her father stood in front of her, his arm wrapped tightly around a woman's waist.  The woman smiled at her, breaking away from her father.  The woman looked familiar, a wisp of a ghost in her memory.  "Mother?" she whispered._

_The woman nodded, her auburn hair bobbing.  "There is always a time, my child, when the Guardian meets her past," she answered, gesturing to the people at her right, "and her future, women who have yet to be born," she continued, gesturing at the women to her left._

_Lor looked at them all, taking in the way they looked, their foreign style of dress. The women to her left wore little clothing, fabric made mostly of animal skins.  The women to her right wore strange clothing that seemed odd to her.  Some wore shirts that stopped at their midriff, rings hanging from their belly buttons.   Her gaze halted on one woman standing close to her father, a woman whose eyes beckoned to her. _

_Aeryn touched her cheek lightly, drawing Lor's attention back to her.  "You also meet what is most important to you," she said, "in your present."_

_She moved aside, revealing to Lor the man standing behind her._

_"Jack," she whispered._

_"Fathers, lovers, husbands," Aeryn began.  "All our Protectors.  Men who risk their lives to protect us, men who love us unconditionally."_

_"I have been told this before."_

_Aeryn smiled.  "Yes, my daughter, you have.  But it is now your time to know."_

_Lor stared at her in confusion.  "Know what?"_

_"The truth, child, the truth.  As you know, you are a Guardian of the ultimate treasure, the map branded on your back as a child, and your lover the Protector of you.  It is a circle.  A circle of being, of time, of the past, present, and future._

_"One woman born into each generation with the map upon their backs.__  One child born to one Guardian."_

_"I know all this," Lor replied, shaking her head.  "But I've had these dreams where something tells me I'm not the one.  I don't understand."_

_Aeryn smiled again.  "Yes, my darling.  All Guardians have this dream.  Legends among our people tell of a __Chosen__.  One woman who will bear the treasure, the gift.  She will be the one who will defeat it, who will win the right to rule it.  She will be the one who will not succumb to its desires, who will ignore its urges and be strong of will._

_"The __Chosen__ will come, my child.  It has not chosen you.  Your life is protected by it, not sacrificed for it."_

_"What are you talking about?  What is it?"_

_"A mystery, wrapped in a riddle, and cloaked in a conundrum."_

_"Yer a lot o' help," Lor muttered._

_"Think not of what it is Lor, nor of your future.  Envelope your present, accept it, and live only for it," Aeryn kissed Lor's forehead lightly and then stepped back, wrapping her fingers through Timothy's._

_Jack walked forward slowly, pulling her to him and kissing her gently.  "Yer bleedin'," he whispered when he pulled away.  Lor stared at him, confused._

_A pain ripped through her shoulder, causing her to gasp.  She looked down, watching as blood began to seep through her white shirt.  She squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth to bite back the pain._

-----------------

Lor's eyes snapped open, pain shooting through her arm.  She shifted uncomfortably, moving her arm slightly in the woolen sling.  She turned her head slightly, staring into the sleeping face of Jack.  His left arm was wrapped loosely around her waist, holding her to him.  She laughed quietly as a small snore filtered through his half open mouth.

Lor moved again slightly, becoming extremely uncomfortable on the soft bed.  She scooted to her right slightly, sliding out from underneath Jack's arm and standing up off of the bed.  She looked down at him for a moment and then turned away from him, leaving the cabin and walking up to the top deck.

She made her way slowly up the stairs to the helm, dizziness grabbing hold of her.  Lor stumbled slightly, slamming her side into the wooden railing.  She cursed under her breath, closing her eyes to contain her slight pain.

"Easy lass," a grizzled voice said softly in her ear.  "Don't wanna break the stitches, now do ya?  It's only been a week; ya shouldn't even be outta bed.  If the Cap'n knew . . ."

"I feel fine, Mr. Gibbs.  Jus' a lit'le dizzy, s'all."

"You shouldn't be movin' around.  AnaMaria'd have a fit if she knew you were."

Lor smiled weakly.  "I know.  I jus' wanted ta watch the sun rise.  Been so long," she paused, rubbing her eyes.  "'Sides, strange dreams're keepin' me awake.  I'll take the helm, Mr. Gibbs.  Ya c'n watch from the Crow's Nest if ya absolutely 'ave ta."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, considering her words and trying to decide if he should do as she asked.  His instincts told him she wasn't ready to be up and about, that she was still too weak.  But another part of him told him to let her, that no matter what he said, she would fight him on it.  She was so much like Jack in that way.  No wonder he loved her so much.

He sighed.  "Alright, lass.  But I'll be watchin' from the Nest if ya need somethin'.  Okay?"

Lor offered him a sincere smile.  "Thanks.  I promise I'll be fine."

"Ya better be lass or else the Cap'n'll kill me."

She laughed.  "Aye, Mr. Gibbs, that he would," Lor replied taking her place at the helm, resting one hand lightly on the wheel.

-----------------

Lor stood silently at the helm, her left arm hanging in the sling, the sun rising slowly in the distance.  A bruise had formed along her cheek from where Mason had punched her over a week ago.  Her shoulder was painful, but bearable.  It was definitely not as painful as she had felt before.

Tyler and Sarah helped out on the ship as much as they could, at least from what Lor had been told, seeing as she had been on forced bed rest for the last week.  Sarah helped out in the kitchen, offering what help she could with the cooking and cleaning.  For someone who had grown up in a pampered life, she certainly knew how to make fine food (even if it was just stew) and how to make something clean just the way Jack would want it.

Tyler helped with the sails.  He spent most of his time in the Crow's Nest, having keen eyes to watch the seas.  He helped where he could, knowing little of a sailor's life and only bits of how to run a ship.  He stayed clear of things that he did not know how to do, and worked on things that he did.  Lor smiled.  Her cousin was a smart boy.  If he had gotten in anyone's way, he could have been injured.

The wind played with her short hair and she closed her eyes, allowing its gentle fingers to caress her skin.  A hand touched hers, covering her hand as it rested on the wheel, his fingers entwining with hers.  She smiled, resting her head against his chest.  "Good morning."

"Shouldn't ya be in bed?" Jack asked, wrapping his free arm around her waist, careful of her wounds.

"Couldn't sleep anymore."

"Dreams again?"

"Of course."

"Nightmares?"

"No.  Answers," she replied, turning around in his arm, releasing the wheel.  Lor gazed up into his eyes, loving what she saw there. 

She could see in his eyes his compassion, his hope, and even if he wouldn't admit it, his love for her.  "I remember you telling me something once, Jack, when we were sleeping.  Say it to me one more time."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed.  "Say what?"

"Tell me one more time that you'll live lost in my eyes."

Jack smiled.  He pulled her closer and kissed her softly.  When he pulled away, he gazed down into her golden eyes.  She was right; he could live forever in her eyes.  They had a way of drawing one in and holding them there, enveloping them in a haze of warmth.

Lor's eyes widened when he whispered, "I love you."

He kissed her again, only this time pouring all of his passion into it.  He pulled away, kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose.  "And if ya tell anyone, I'll deny it completely," he said, a grin crossing his face.

Lor laughed, reaching up with her good arm and pulling his head down to meet hers.  She kissed him, knowing that their lives would be all right from then on.

-----------------

Muscle re-grows.  Skin reforms.  A twitch crosses a newly re-made body.  Fingers clench tightly, and then release their hold on their invisible prize.  Lips form a sneer as the dusty smell reaches the re-grown nose.  Sunken eyes clench tightly and then shoot open, sight forming slowly in the reconnecting retinas.  The earth shudders slightly, as a scream erupts from the folds of an unused mouth.  History was to repeat itself.

He was alive.

-----------------

**AN:  Don't forget!  I will wait about one week for anymore submissions for my contest to win the preview of the first chapter for the third story in the Sui Generis arc before announcing the winner and giving them their prize!  For all of you still interested in entering, I hope you do!  Send all submissions to Pirategyrl at **

**Dawnie-7:  **I hope you liked it!  It was so much fun to write!

**NazgulGirl****:  **No more fight.  Sorry.  At least not for right now.  Wait until the next story.  Much more fighting!  Yay!

**Mystic Fish:**  I guess I should answer your questions, whether they were asked in hyperness or not.  The name Silver and Gold came from the letter that Jack left for Lor in the last chapter of Sui Generis.  And I quote "Remember, love, that not all treasure is silver and gold."  Almost the exact line from the movie.  I was having difficulty deciding on a name for this story, and a friend suggested this title, so I used it!  Thank you so much for reading!  I hope you enjoyed it!

**Tefsparrow****:  **Well, you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter.  And you'll find out if Tyler an' Sarah become pirates in the next story.  All will be explained then.  And, you thought the last chapter was evil?  How was this one?  Bwahahahahahahaha!


End file.
